Hellboy's Hero Academia
by burgerkingpolicedepartment
Summary: During the incident, All Might destroys a machine to another dimension. A creature named Hellboy escapes from the dimension and is found by the Midoriya family. They adopt him and he tags along with his new brother as he strives to become a hero still. With evil lurking around every corner of the world, will the apocalypse be able to rise or will the young heroes prevent it?
1. Hell or Hero

All Might had just gotten the last civilian out of the rubble. With him carrying five others on his back, he rose slowly, turning to where he was dropping off the other people. He clambered onto the bus, setting a smile on his face and bellowed out a laugh.

 **"** **HA HA HA!"** He saw the camera on him, as well as all the faces of people who had just lost everything, their homes, their clothes, their money, some even lost their family. But he knew he had to comfort them, to let them know that everything would be okay somehow, **"** **EVERYTHING IS OKAY NOW, BECAUSE I** **'** **M HERE!** **"** This was all he could manage as he hopped down from his makeshift pedestal, setting the injured on his shoulders on the ground as gentle as he could manage.

He knew what he was saying wasn't entirely true, but he simply couldn't say much more. He turned away from the crowd, into the battlefield that was filled with villains, terrorists, people who wanted to hurt other people to get what they wanted. His blood boiled at the thought of it.

He overheard other heroes on the comms, it was Eraserhead. "All Might, we need your help here now! The recue heroes will worry about the civilians at this point."

 **"** **What** **'** **s wrong Aizawa?** **"**

"The villains are powering up the device now, we have no clue what it is but it's beginning to light up!" Shota explained through grunts and breaths of air, no doubt dealing with villains as best he could.

All Might looked around to try to find a light, which he found quickly. A bright blue light was shining from a sort of crater a couple hundred yards away, just in the range of one of his jumps. He made the leap. As he soared through the air, he found his parabolic angle landing him right on top of a beefier looking villain. Making another, smaller crater, the bad guy was left unconsious. Looking towards Shota, who had just been struck in the back with a criminal that seemed to have a lion's features, All Might rushed to his aid, giving the assailant a quick backhand which sent him into the ground. He looked to Aizawa, whose eyes were dry and face bruised, cut and nose bleeding, pointed towards the blue light.

"Not me, the machine!" All Might jerked his head towards the machine. All for One held a gauntlet that barely fit his right hand towards the machine chanting some words in English that All Might couldn't quite make out. While another man with a gas mask-like helmet was facing All Might. He launched blades out of his arms, catching them with his hands and boasting his skills by rotating the blades around his hands then flipping with a solid foot in the ground.

 **"** **You will not win this fight lad.** **"** All Might told the bladed terrorist. He rushed forward, giving the man a solid uppercut, which he responded with a flip, hitting All Might on the jaw and landing a few feet behind where he once stood. All Might was impressed that he had stayed up after the strike. The man with the blades rushed this time, sliding towards All Might, which he intended to block. The man saw through it, stabbing his blade into the ground, causing a slight turn, which he followed with a launch into the air. He kicked All Might's left leg, sending him to the ground, then went for a shank in his right shoulder, which was stopped.

Aizawa grunted with his cloth tendrils, catching both the criminals arms. This gave All Might the option of gutting the man, with more strength than the uppercut this time, enough to send him out of the crater and landing him onto a loose bar. It went through his torso. He went limp. All Might sighed, disappointed with taking him down that way. He had no time to waste, however, as his attention switched to the machine before him and his friend.

It was too late, however. The machine's light had burst, opening a portal! Peering into the machine, All Might saw things that could only be described as Hell. Demons, fire and brimstone shone through the image. He looked to the man in the trench coat, All for One, _**What are you planning?**_

All Might didn't wait to see, he knew this man and his intentions were anything but in good intents. He charged him, **"** **SHUT THIS DOWN, OR I WILL BREAK YOU!** **"** He wound back his hand, then pulled it forward. **"CAROLINA SMASH!"** The force sped up towards All for One, jabbing him with enough force that would level a city. All for One instinctively raised his right arm to block this blow he surely knew he could. This, however, destroyed the gauntlet. The machine whirred, catching All Might's attention. The portal looked like it was going crazy, the image crumbled as creatures began charging towards them!

All Might was caught by All for One's strike, which hit him in the side with a great amount of force. All Might countered with another strong jab to the criminals jaw, sending him to the ground and sending a shockwave through the air. The portal began sucking everything in, all the rubble was rising towards the machine, even huge boulders were being absorbed by the portal! All Might looked to Aizawa, rushing towards him as the gravity grew on the device. He grabbed his ally with one hand and the ground with the other. The force almost sucked All Might in before a loud boom was echoed out by the machine.

All Might rose as the gravity instantaneously dispersed, the machine had vanished, leaving only small scraps of metal in the remnants of where the machine once stood. He looked in the direction he hit All for One in. Except he was gone, he had vanished into thin air. All Might even rose out of the crater, but found no one, he was simply gone. All Might sighed, then looked to where he killed the bladed man. All Might grunted when he found he was gone too. **"** **This is all too crazy, what were they-** **"**

A sudden fire went through All Might's left side. He immediately coughed up blood and fell to the ground and almost lost his grip from his muscular form. He kept it, however, and rose from his knelt position. Aizama rushed to his side, "All Might! God, we need to get you to a hospital immediately."

All Might rose his hand and waved at him, **"** **Not yet Shota, we need to look around. The portal, it was up for some time.** **"** He recoiled from the pain, **"** **If something got through, we need to find it.** **"** All Might began his sourvey of the area, checking any rubble in the crater.

Nothing was found in the crater, so they continued the search outside of it. All Might wanted to search any indoor place, he didn't want any person to see him with blood pouring out of his side. He eventually entered a still-standing church, though it was still far from habitable due to half of the walls being reduced to rubble. He peered into the scaffolding above, listening intently. There was movement, something quick, something somewhat light. He signaled Aizawa over his earpiece, "I think I've got something Eraserhead, in the church."

He stared into the darkness, looking for any sign of life. He only saw a glimpse of red lunge towards the back of the church. All Might moved forward with a bit of a sluggish speed, but still fast enough to meet the creature behind the podium. It was a small, red devil-like creature with an oversized rock hand on his right arm. He had the whole package, the tail, the horns, the eyes were even glowing orange like a fire. All Might expected it to attack, but instead it recoiled. It hopped backwards and fell on its back, but scrambled back to its feet and jumped away from All Might and into a row of seats. Aizawa had gotten into the church just as it hid.

"Did you find it?"

 **"** **Yes, I did. Hold off for just a second.** **"** All Might whispered as best he could. He walked lightly and slowly to where it had jumped off to. It was simply sitting on the seat, and poorly attempted to peer over the bench to where All Might was standing when it had leapt. When it noticed All Might walking towards him the creature ran to the center of the church to where Eraserhead could see the creature. His eyes widened at it and its eyes widened at him. It ran, jumping away from them and out of the church through a hole in the opposite side of the church.

Aizawa was the first to start running, "What was that thing All Might?"

 **"** **Don** **'** **t know Eraserhead, but hopefully we can find it discover its intentions!** **"**

The two heroes searched the broken city for as long as they could but nothing came of it. All they ever saw was rubble and scattered belongings of the people within the city. After an hour of searching, they could never find the red creature, and All Might couldn't hold up for too much longer.

The taller hero fell to one knee on a broken and burned car. The ache in his side had intensified and blood had found its way down to his leg. He grunted in an attempt to get back up without success.

Shota helped the injured man to his feet, throwing the large arm over his shoulder, "We can't continue this search, All Might. We must get you some medical attention." Before the number one hero could protest, Eraserhead continued, "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

All Might laughed, though he coughed up a few drops of blood as he did. "You're right. We should send a search party for the creature, however. I'm not positive, but it may not be evil inherently."

Aizawa nodded as the two turned around and headed towards civilization.

 **Three Months Later**

 **Musutafu, Japan**

A very young Izuku and his mother, Inko Midoriya had just gotten out of the doctor's office. Dealing with a young Izuku that was in shock after hearing he wouldn't have a quirk proved to be difficult. Inko knew that it was his dream to inherit a quirk that he would use to become a hero, and with how highly he regarded his idol, All Might, how much he wanted to become the best like him, she couldn't imagine what this was like for him. An idea did come to mind to cheer him up as they came across a convenient store. The mother and son walked into the store, Inko immediately heading towards the cutlet bowls. She opened the freezer, pulling out a package of the food and kneeling down to Izuku. She showed him the package.

"Izuku, honey? I'm going to make you favorite dish tonight once we get home! Is that okay with you?"

No response came from the boy. She peered past him and down the aisle behind her son. The candy aisle. She looked back to her son, "And how about we get some candy while we're at it, huh? Maybe they'll have some American candies available this time!" Again, no response.

She sighed, picking herself back up and walking into the candy aisle. Only one American brand was in stock it, so she picked up two Babe Ruth bars along with a couple other candies in an attempt to lighten Izuku's mood. She walked to the counter and bought the foods. The two walked out of the store, Izuku taking his mother's hand as they continued their walk home.

They got to their apartment as Inko fished for her keys that lay in her purse. She pulled them out and pushed the metal into the door, turning the key and activating the mechanisms which would allow the two to enter their home. The door squeaked as it opened into a mostly dark room.

There was a light coming from the visible kitchen from the hall. The mother raised an eyebrow, _I don't remember leaving the stove light on._

The boy began his sullen stride inside, keeping his head anchored towards the ground. Inko took her steps behind him, shutting the squeaky door before looking back towards her son whom of which was staring into the kitchen with widened eyes.

"Izuku? What are you-?" the thought finally occurred to her. A robbery. She rushed forward, reaching out with both of her hands, "Izuku get back!"

She finally reached him, scooping him up in her hands and turning to face the intruders. It was to her surprise that there was no grown man with spikes sticking out of his hands or a crowbar in his hand. Instead what stood in the would-be criminal's place was a small, red child with a long tail staring back at Inko with orange, glowing eyes in front of her fridge which was partially ransacked of food. It was without clothes with only a few colorful stains covering its body, which helped her identify it as a boy. On the child's forehead was two horns that rose above his head and began to curve towards the back of his head. His right hand was one of the most strange things about him, having a hand that seemed to be stuck in some sort of large, rocky looking gauntlet.

To Inko, she remembered this kind of a depiction from school when learning about religions. The resemblance the boy had to a demon, or more accurately the Devil, was uncanny.

Inko placed Izuku back on the ground, pulling him behind her before asking the boy with nervous tears in her eyes, "W-who are you?"

The red boy's eyes narrowed as he crouched down and began to back away from the mother with a growl.

"It's okay, I w-won't hurt you." She gave her most reassuring voice she could manage. The green-haired mother knelt down and extending her hand. "C-come here."

The creature didn't advance towards her, so she took the initiative. This resulted in the red child leaping over the counter separating the kitchen from the dining and living room. He landed on the table of the dining room. Inko turned, still keeping Izuku behind herself. The red boy waved at them with his left hand, giving a small wail.

Inko tensed further than she already was, unable to think about what to do next. So when Izuku dug into one of the grocery sacks Inko immediately bolted her head towards him. She scrunched her brows, "Izuku, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, but instead pulled out one of the Babe Ruth bars. He opened it and walked forward. Inko panicked and tried to catch her son, but she only barely missed him. Her quirk wouldn't be strong enough to pull Izuku back, so she was left reaching towards him.

"Izuku, get back here this instant!" She attempted to demand through a whimper.

The green-haired boy didn't hear her. The red boy stepped back, further onto the table with a growl. The son raised his candy bar into the air, offering it to the red child with a shaking hand of his own, "Here! It's really good, take it."

Another growl came from the red boy. Izuku frowned, looking back at the candy bar. He opened it himself, then waved it in front of the child. This caught the devil's nose, sniffing the air towards the candy bar. Consequently, he licked his lips, cautiously taking a step forward to investigate the candy. After a couple seconds of sniffing, the red boy snatched the candy from Izuku's hand and scoffed it down within seconds.

After he burped, Izuku turned back to his mother with a smile on his face, "He liked it!"

The son turned to the other child, who was now much closer and sniffing around some more. Inko ducked into the grocery bag and pulled out the second Babe Ruth, opening it and holding it close to the ground, but also close to her. The red boy didn't hesitate so much this time around, hopping to the ground and trotting to the mother with his hoof-like feet. As he picked the candy bar she picked him up, gently holding him as she would her own son as he ate the last candy bar.

Inko looked at her son, who was smiling with the wide eyes she remembered him by. She then focused on the boy in her hands, who made her cry by both relief that everything seemed calm now and at the fact that the boy smelled like a restaurant's dumpster.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then we can figure out where you belong." She smiled warmly towards the devil-boy as his tail seemed to twitch much like a cat's.


	2. Hell on the Block

Inko did the one thing any concerned mother would do, and called the authorities. She described the kid to the officer after she gave him a bath, and the police almost thought it was a prank call. She watched him playing with her son in the living room. Inko had given the child Izuku's clothes, which almost didn't fit him given his right hand, which she discovered was his actual hand! Other than that, the clothes were too big for him and were a little baggy. Izuku had forgotten about the situation with the hospital it seemed, he was only infatuated with the devil-boy for now, which Inko was really glad about. She knew it would be temporary, however, as this child would be sent back to his mother or father or whichever foster home he would go to.

When the authorities arrived, Inko was met with the lieutenant, Kenji Tsuramagae. His quirk being that of a dog head, but nothing much more. He caught a glimpse of the kid and immediately jerked himself back. He looked towards Inko, making an attempt to appear calm. He asked to speak with her outside, which she nodded before Izuku ran towards his mom, showing her what looked like a crushed toy car.

"MOM! Look at how strong he is!" Inko looked wide-eyed at what such a small child was able to do to a plastic car.

She smiled at Izuku, "Wow, would you look at that! He's a strong boy isn't he?" She looked back at the officer before kneeling down to her son, "Honey, mommy has to speak with the police officer outside for a minute, can you be good for the other officer?" her son nodded. "Okay, I'll be back inside in just a little bit."

Izuku ran back towards the red boy, Inko smiled and walked out with the officer. He was leaning on the side of the apartment building holding a cigarette so Inko could see it.

"You smoke?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Mind if I do?"

"I don't mind."

He took a second to light the cigarette, took a long drag of it, then let out a dramatically long sigh. You've found yourself in quite the predicament, Mrs. Midoriya."

Inko began to sweat. "P-predicament? Well, I suppose it's not every day you find another child in your home."

He turned to the mother, "Not just any child. Do you remember that incident three months ago?"

"You mean the one with the video, with All Might saving all those people? Yes, my son is very passionate about All Might being his favorite hero. He watches that video every day!" She smiled over the city, which was dimmly lit by night owls and street lights alike. "W-why is that important? If you don't mind me asking."

The lieutenant sighed, obviously hesitant to share the next bit of information with her. He tapped on the railing for a solid twenty seconds before returning to her.

"A lot happened that day, a lot of calassified information no one but a handful of individuals know about."

Classified information? Inko began to panic a bit, What does this have to do with that boy?

The dog-man turned his whole body to look Inko right in the eyes, "During the fight, there was a device the villains were using, a portal of sorts. Though the device itself was destroyed, it was used. I cannot tell you what it was that was in it, but what I can tell you," he raised his head, turning his whole body to the concerned mother and his left hand towards her apartment, "is that the child in there, he was a product of the portal."

Inko was in shock at this point, I'm housing the child of some freak experiment villains were cooking up? She thought back to the child, how he clung to Inko and how easily he trusted her. How obedient he was during the bath, if not a bit messy. How dirty he was when she found him stealing her leftovers. She began to deny it, but then thought about how he looked, the horns, the red skin, the tail, the eyes that looked like they were ablaze. Practically the Devil

"However," the officer continued, "I don't think he's inherently bad. I mean, he seemed to be perfectly fine with you and your son for the short time you've had him. Even Eraserhead, a newbie hero that's soared through the ranks of popularity, seemed to refer to him as a cautious animal, not even trying to attack him but instead fleeing. We have gotten a call of one attack, but no one was hurt. Otherwise it's just been stealing food and trespassing."

Inko was crying at this point, worried about her son, concerned with the boy she found just hours ago and panicking with the knowledge that she is being trusted with confidential information that she believed could get her - No - Izuku, hurt or worse. So many thoughts were going through her mind and so much stress was accumulating that she felt like vomiting.

The officer tried to explain a bit better, in the hopes of consoling the woman that was murmering to herself. "Like I said, he doesn't seem bad in the slightest, and does seem to trust you and your son. We want that kind of trust to continue." He put out the cigarette, then put his hand on her shoulder, "This is an odd request, and you are free to decline if you wish. However, the entire situation is strange in of itself. I want him to grow up right, like a normal kid if possible. So, I offer you the option of adopting the boy, letting him grow up alongside you and your son."

Inko didn't want to at first, it seemed like a much too risky thing for her and her son to be exposed to. But then she thought of Izuku, how devastated he was earlier today after being told he was quirkless. About the heroes he looked up to, and what they would do in this kind of situation. She ultimately made her decision, definitely not for herself, and not even on her own blood son, but on the dilemma of the child. She recognized his appearance and potential threat, but also saw his ability to trust her and Izuku and how difficult it would be for anyone to grow up without a mother or a father to turn to.

She wiped her tears on her sleeve, looked up at the officer with determination in her eyes. "Okay, I... I will take full responsibility for him."

The officer smiled, throwing the cigarette on the ground and crushing the fire with his foot. He looked back to the door to her apartment, "Then, we will send the documents and papers your way for the process."

She smiled back, turning to the door as well, then back to the officer. "Um, so, does he have a name or is that going to be my decision as well?"

"Well," The officer turned to her, scratching his head, "The hero branch that was involved with the search of him already had a file made for him. On the files, which will be copied and transferred to you, we did have a name for him already. One they thought suited him well."

"A-and, that would be?"

He looked to her, lifting himself off the railing and beginning his walk towards the door of the apartment, "They named him: Hellboy."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Izuku was excited to introduce his friends to his new brother! Despite his age, Hellboy was allowed into the same grade as Midoriya due to how much him and his mom had been teaching him Japanese and math. As the young green-haired boy ran through the forest to the usual spot, Hellboy was leaping through the trees only keeping a bit ahead of his brother.

"HEY, HOW ARE YOU SO FAST?" Izuku asked the leaping devil.

He stopped in one of the trees, "I dunno, I just like to hop around!" He giggled as he waited for his older brother to catch up. For the rest of the way, he kept pace with his slower compadre. When the boys finally caught up with the gang, Katsuki immediately pointed to Hellboy.

"What is that?" the blond shouted. Hellboy hopped to the ground, waving his left arm in the air.

"That's my new brother! Isn't he cool?" Izuku's smile was wide and eyes sparkling, he was very proud of his brother. He was able to help him learn a hefty amount of Japanese within two weeks, he was almost as fluent as one of the others at this point. The fact Izuku was able to help his new family member so much in learning a language really stuck out to him and made a really strong bond form between them in such a short period.

"Whatever Deku, just don't let him get in my way!" Bakugou boasted.

Hellboy's head tilted at the name, "Deku? Hey Izuku, what does that mean?"

Izuku's head lowered, his thoughts brought back to reality about his own situation. Hellboy scowled, I don't think I like that name. Whatever it is.

The blond boy turned his back to his friends and began to lead the way. "C'mon! It's time to find something to fight."

* * *

After a while of marching, the boys stopped at the usual river with the bridge. Izuku was still trapped in his thoughts as he followed Kacchan over the bridge. I really can't do anything, can I? At least I don't have to anymore, at least now Hellboy can be the hero now, right? Does he even want to be a hero? I bet he would make a great hero.

They were all over the bridge now, and Katsuki was looking over the edge of the bridge, as the other two boys watched with him. The river was the only sound that could be heard, the water trickling through the forest and hitting the rocks, driftwood and wooden pillars holding the bridge up. Birds sang their songs freely in the sky and bugs buzzed in the brush of the forest.

Hellboy tapped Izuku's leg lightly with his tail. As he looked over to his younger brother, he could see the worry on Hellboy's face. He was peering over the water, looking at something in the distance, "What is it?"

Hellboy responded with his face glued in the same direction, "I thought I saw something. Something big."

The boy almost responded but was distracted by a loud snap in front of the two. They both jerked their heads towards the other boys, with only two out of the three others being present and a log out of the bridge gone with the other. Bakugou had fallen in!

The quirkless child ran down to the water to help his friend, Oh no! I hope he's not hurt at all. As he got to old friend, he stretched out his hand. Bakugou took a second to stare at the hand, at first surprised, then disgusted. He was about to lash out at the green-haired boy but was stopped by the new member of the group shouting.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER, NOW!" The red boy leapt through the air, at what the boys saw was four giant turtle people the size of a grown person hurtling towards them. Hellboy smashed his right fist into the closest of the turtles, with a grotesque sound of the shell cracking. It recoiled, Hellboy jumping back to his brother and his friend. Bakugou had gotten to his feet at this point and Izuku was scared frozen.

The turtles stared at the three boys, the one Hellboy smashed with his hand growled at them. The other three howled into the air, showing their sharpened claws at the edge of their hands..

"What kind of quirk is that?" Bakugou shouted, with a bit of unease in his voice.

Hellboy responded, "I don't know, and I don't care. They're going down either way!"

One of the turtles rushed through, Hellboy instead met it with an uppercut with his right fist. The turtle recoiled into its brother, sending them both crashing onto their sides. Another was already trying to slash at Katsuki, but he used his explosive quirk to confuse him, then used both hands and a lot of energy to send the turtle flying backwards. The first turtle already had his eyes set on Hellboy, trying to bite his tail. Hellboy met this with a backhand with his right fist and another downwards punch with the other fist, sending the turtle into the river water with a respectable splash.

The blond came into the frenzy with a powerful blast to one of the turtle's faces. This gave the devil boy enough time to break the same turtle's bottom shell and land a punch into its gut. That turtle was out for the count, blood flowing into the river.

A squeel came from behind them, the first turtle was trying to attack Izuku! Hellboy rushed the turtle, grabbing him from underneath and pulling him through the air, into the other two turtles past Katsuki. The first turtle's shell broke, and the other two turtles were knocked onto their backs. They tried to get up but only failed in that attempt.

Bakugo turned to Hellboy, "I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP KID!"

Hellboy simply strolled past Bakugou, "I'm sure you didn't, but I still dealt with it." He stared at the two remaining turtles. "So, what should we do with these guys?"

Deku shouted, "Hellboy!"

Both boys turned their attention to the quirkless boy, who was pointing in the direction of the two turtles already defeated. Their bodies, as well as their blood, began to glow. The children took a few steps back, Hellboy raising his fist in preparation for an attack. However, the glow quickly changed to ashes as the bodies began dissipating and floating away as embers. The bodies of the turtles were gone in seconds, as if no turtles ever attacked at all. The boys turned towards the last two, in amazement at what just happened.

Hellboy was the first to shake off the light show. He walked towards the other two turtles, hopping on one's stomach and raising his right fist. He put all his force into the punch, smashing the third turtle's head into itself. He repeated the same with the last turtle. Just like the first two turtles, they glowed into embers and fluttered away into nothingness.

Hellboy turned towards the boys. All three of them astonished at the now gone turtles. The three eventually made their way back up to the trail and met up with the other two boys. They made their way home.


	3. Hell, the Hero and the Teacher

_**Wow, this is seriously getting a lot more traffic than I thought it would. For my first story, it's making me feel pretty good about myself for making this. Anyways, this is finally starting instead of just having pure exposition. There still will be a bit of exposition but it still is the beginning of the story after all. This one is a little bit longer than the others only because I didn't want to leave it on a terrible cliffhanger because I personally hate that. And why would anyone write something they hate reading? Anyways, I hope this chapter sets well with anyone reading.**_

* * *

The earth began to shake this morning at a consistent rate as screams bellowed throughout the city. This, however, was not the result of tectonic plates shifting. Izuku knew better than this, the shaking was off, it was at a similar pace to a person running. He looked towards the crowd gathered below the train tracks, they knew as well.

He turned to beckon his brother, now around the age of ten. He wasn't the height of the average ten year old though, he towered above most people as he was almost as tall as All Might! "C'mon Hellboy! We'll miss it!"

Hellboy was keeping behind Izuku in an oversize version of the middle school uniform. He also had to rip the sleeve off his right arm just to get it on due to what Izuku and him had named, "The Right Fist of Doom." after the strange events that followed his arrival and the time thereafter. He also, because of the Fist, couldn't properly button his shirt so most of the time he just wore a stretchy white T-shirt underneath his uniform so as to not get in trouble with the school staff. His tail also wasn't as much of an issue since more people had quirks involving tails than big fists, so the pants had fit pretty nicely, even though Hellboy preferred those a bit baggy too. Since he grew so much so quickly over time, Inko had gotten fed up with getting him fitted clothes every time he grew three sizes a year. He also had shaved off his horns down to stubs as well as some spikes on his fist after a lot of complaints of the Devil hanging around a bunch of kids.

Hellboy responded by catching up to Izuku and running at his side, "Alright, I'm comin'! Who do you think it'll be this time?"

Deku smiled, pulling out his journal that he labeled, "Hero Characteristics" as he was trying to figure out all about the heroes that were out and about so that when he became a hero he would be able to fight alongside them! "I don't know, but it sounds big! So I'd say someone with a lot of strength."

When they got to the crowd, the studious kid was stuck trying to get a good view, everyone was blocking his way! He turned to his brother, who already knew about his situation. It happened every time. "Don't worry, you'll see it." Hellboy consoled as he knelt down. Deku got on his shoulders and in just seconds, he was about ten feet in the air with a perfect view of what was to come.

A giant man with the head of a mole is looked like came crashing through on top of the train tracks. He bellowed in rage again, **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO SNATCH A STUPID DAMN PURSE!"**

Trailing behind was a hero by Kamui Woods, a hero whose body is able to turn into that of a tree and extend into branches at will! _Whoa, this is intense! How is he going to take down a quirk of this magnitude?_ Deku exclaimed to himself. He began writing down possible solutions.

Hellboy perked up, "You better not be using my head as a desk, bro."

Deku knew Hellboy was joking, Hellboy has turned into a bit of a jokester as he's gotten more confident. And he has gotten confident, and for good reason according to Izuku. He's gone through some really crazy things over the years, gotten through attacks from what they both have discovered was something paranormal. Ghosts, goblins, yokai, you name it, Hellboy has fought and killed them. Deku didn't like that Hellboy killed them, but because of the nature of these creatures and the fact no laws are set in place prohibiting the killing of things like ghouls, there wasn't much he could do to protest his brother's actions. He never killed a regular criminal though, so that did bring Deku to ease a bit.

The criminal used on of the nearby electrical towers to stop. This prompted the tower to topple over towards the crowd. Hellboy got Deku on the ground as soon as possible, getting into a defensive stance towards the plummeting debris. Hellboy raised his arms, seeing the bent portion of the metal point towards him. He didn't have to do too much though, as someone else caught the tower piece in the center of the crowd.

Izuku looked at the crowd, immediately identifying the hero, "Death Arms!"

Kamui Woods began yelling at the criminal on the tracks. Neither of the could hear the hero through the commotion in front of them, the crowd was getting loud now. Kamui was a very popular hero and was fairly new too. He screamed, which was still barely audible, "Lacquered Chains Prison!" as his arm extended to the villain.

Deku was gasping, "That's one of his special moves!"

He didn't get to use it though, as someone else had just dealt with the criminal. A woman the size of a mountain came crashing through, kicking the villain off the tracks and into the pavement below. She proceeded to pick up part of the criminal as Kamui was yelling in frustration. She began flaunting the part of her body most of the crowd, which was made of a lot of men, could see.

Hellboy shook his head, "Hate attention seekers." he looked to his brother who had just closed his journal. "You get what you need?"

Izuku nodded as Hellboy picked his brother up with his softer hand, "Good, because if we don't get movin', we'll be late for class!" Hellboy proceeded to run at full speed towards the school, which was about as fast as a car.

 **In Class**

Deku and Hellboy got to class right before the bell rang. They had the same class, as they did every year, which helped with timing because of Hellboy's size and authority, he's always able to get people out of his way when he needs to.

The teacher got done with his lessons, and began with the talk about high schools. It was really a bore until he actually got to the big school. "It seems only three people in the school have tried entering into the UA Hero Academy."

He was cut off by Bakugou, "Yeah, and I'm going to be the one to blow the socks off of everyone. Everyone else is just a bunch of side characters!"

A random kid spoke up, "Hey man, that's uncalled for!"

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me from saying that, huh?" He laughed menacingly.

That's when the teacher spoke up, "The Midoriya brothers are also looking join the UA Hero Academy."

Katsuki turned to Deku and Hellboy, who were sitting side by side. Izuku had his head lowered, terrified by his old friend's livid expression. Hellboy just looked at him with a bored expression on his face.

"What's that? Some bug thinks he's going to upstage me!" Bakugou looked to throw a jab at Deku with an explosive force, but was stopped by Hellboy's right hand. The explosion went in every direction but in his brother's.

The devil boy got up, towering over the blond. He bent the desk so as to have a clear way to the aggressor. He walked forward so that Bakugou had to look straight upwards to look him in the face. "If we have a problem here pal, we can settle this. I'll warn ya, you might not be able to sign up to any high school afterwards."

His brother stepped in, "Hellboy, don't do anything like that! He didn't mean it!"

Hellboy just shook his head, it happened every time Bakugou got angry. Hellboy would stop him, a fight would almost happen and his brother would stop it immediately. _You'll get yours Bakugou. And I'll be the one to kick your ass._ Hellboy warned in his head before moving back to his seat, which he barely fit in anyways, and bending it back to where he could use it.

The rest of class wasn't as exciting. The regular lessons ensued and the end of the day came rolling by in no time. Hellboy beckoned towards his older brother, "Hey, I gotta leave early, the horns are getting a bit long for my tastes and I gotta get a new sander for it."

Izuku nodded, "Sure, go on ahead." Izuku always wondered if it hurt when he sanded down his horns and spikes. He knew it definitely hurt the sander, those horns are so strong that they break the machines after a month of using. Luckily, the depot store always gave him a discount given his situation, so it helped with money at home. "I need to clear my head anyways, think things for a bit. Can you tell Mom that I'll be home a bit later than usual."

"Yeah, no problem. See you then." He left the classroom.

After a hours of being home, Hellboy finally finished sanding his horns. He did it outside on the porch as to not get anything in the carpet and on the furniture. Inko always hated when that happened. He kept a bucket of the shavings so when he was done he could dump them out in the dumpster of the apartments. The newly groomed devil got up from his position of sitting to go inside.

He took his school uniform off at this point and was wearing his black tanktop and his black skinny jeans. He didn't wear his shoes so his hooves were showing on the ends of his feet. He was comfortable like this, letting all of his features that set him apart from everyone else, even those with quirks be free.

Inko, who was now bigger through the stress of raising two boys by herself, was obviously getting worried, and Hellboy was too a little bit. Even if he is out late, he usually isn't this late. He set the bucket outside and turned back to his mom, grabbing his cellphone. "I'll go get him, Ma. Stop worrying so much."

Inko turned to her son, who was as much of a son as her flesh and blood. "I just get so worried about him being alone out there! That he's going to be left behind. He still wants to be a hero and even signed up for the academy!" she blew her nose. "I know you also joined but we both know what you are, what you're capable of. It makes sense for you to be a hero, but little Izuku?"

He understood what she meant, but he also saw what she didn't in him. He didn't blame her for it, and he knew she didn't do it out of spite or anything mean, but because she was just concerned for him. Hellboy hugged her with his soft hand, "Me and him are a team Ma, I've got his back and he's got mine. Nothing can take us down."

He rose and turned to the door, "Now, I've gotta go get my partner and make sure he isn't doing anything stupid. So stop your worrying, Ma."

He closed the door, hoping that would put his mother's mind at ease, though he knew better that it wouldn't until she saw her son in the flesh.

Hellboy was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, peering over the streets for a sign of his short, green-haired brother. He jumped all around the city, but was stopped when he heard an explosion in the distance. "God, don't tell me." He started towards the explosions, which we going off pretty consistently. After a couple minutes and seeing the smoke rising, his worst fear had come to light.

It wasn't a monster, but it sure fit the bill. Some guy that seemed to be made from sewer sludge was in the middle of the street, yelling at the crowd on his right to get back as fire spread all around him. No one noticed Hellboy because of this commotion, which he was glad for. He looked in the crowd, and he saw his brother, with a face of dread on his face. Hellboy noticed him looking at something in the villain, so he switched his attention to the villain.

"Not you too!" He saw the head of a familiar blond, one that he had just fought with earlier today. _At least that explains the explosions, the fire and why the heroes haven't dealt with him yet._

He looked towards the crowd, looking for his brother who moved again. Hellboy searched the back of the crowd, hoping he moved away from the situation when he saw someone familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but…

A scream, from a voice he knew! Hellboy looked to his left, the a boy throwing his yellow backpack at the villain, tears in his eyes and an expression of determination. The backpack hit the villain in the eye, making him recoil and scream in pain. Deku began scraping at the villain to no avail, the villain just got angry.

Hellboy yelled so everyone could hear him, "I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" He launched himself from the roof and onto the pavement, breaking it to pieces with his Right Fist of Doom. All eyes were on him now, he didn't care. His eyes, the eyes with the fire in them, that burned his enemies' confidence, were right on the villain, the villain with an old friend and that about had his family. He rose, showing off his full height, his muscles that showed through his tanktop. He peered into the villain, and walked towards him, right through the fire, not that it hurt him. With his shirt burning and him closing in, the villain could feel the next step.

"No! Stay back! Or I will-"

"What? You'll kill them? Then that means I get to hurt you. Kill me? You can try, but you'll be shit out of luck if you think you could hurt me." Hellboy went for the mouth, with his Right Fist of Doom he crushed his mouth, cracking the teeth with his sheer grip alone.

The sludge villain panicked, dropping Bakugou and Izuku. His eyes were no longer of anger, of hunger, but pure fear. A submissiveness that made his entire body slump into the ground. That wasn't enough, he'd seen monsters like him before, if he let him go he would just do this again. No, Hellboy knew, he had to hurt him regardless. He crushed his teeth, making the villain recoil even more than the backpack to the eye, he couldn't think, just scream.

Hellboy only stopped his onslaught when he heard a laugh. A laugh so powerful and one that he recognized from a person he met long ago. He turned to find a man, standing just a but taller than he, smiling on him, a man with golden blond hair that stood as tall as his reputation. All Might stood in front of the devil man, putting a hand on his shoulder.

With a booming voice, All Might told him, **"Okay now, lad, the heroes can take it from here!"**

Hellboy left the villain, he went to his brother's side who was being scolded. When Hellboy walked over, however, the heroes stopped. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You've got guts, that's what I like about you most. Good job out there, bro."

After the situation was dealt with, the heroes tried belittling Izuku further, but every time they tried, Hellboy would brush them off saying, "At least he did something. What did you do?"

The heroes moved on to Hellboy, who some were too scared to belittle, but Death Arms, the hero from the morning, wasn't afraid to scold the towering devil. "You were way to brutal with him! There was no need to break his mouth, now he can't ever speak again!"

After that, Hellboy was praised for how strong he was. The flattery was nice, but not his cup of tea, so he waved them off and walked with his brother home. Where hopefully they could get some peace and quiet after a very long day.

On their walk home, the brothers were met with an angry Katsuki. He ran to them, and began yelling right out of the gate, "I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU DAMN QUIRKLESS DORK! AND YOU, DEVIL BOY!"

"It's Hellboy, dumbass."

"WHATEVER! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP EITHER, SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

As he left, the brothers looked at each other and laughed. _Some things never change, no matter what you do._

The boys had yet another meeting with someone else, the same golden blond Hellboy met today.

"Young Midoriya! I-" He stopped when he saw the red man.

"Long time no see, eh?" Hellboy greeted.

All Might awkwardly responded, "Ah, so you do remember from back then."

Izuku looked to his brother, dumbfounded. "Wait, you know-?"

"Not really. We can talk about that later." he looked to the hero, "You wanted to talk with him or what?"

All Might struggled, he couldn't hold his form anymore. So much stress accumulated on this form that he had to break it. He coughed, blood gushing out from his mouth.

Hellboy leaned against the wall, not at all fazed by the now emaciated man standing where the number one hero stood. Izuku, however, jumped as a bit of color drained from his face.

"Right, well, I guess it can't be helped." he took a look at Hellboy, "Could you, maybe give me and young Midoriya some space to talk?"

"Whatever you've got to say to my brother you can say to me, old man."

"Brother?" All Might looked to Izuku, slightly puzzled, but continued. "I guess that's fine, if you're brothers."

He sighed, "Izuku, you know how I told you before, about how a quirkless cannot be a hero?"

Izuku's head lowered, remembering the conversation they had earlier.

"After the events of today, I think you may have just proved me wrong. You showed me that despite the adversaries you faced, you still faced them. You still put your own life at risk for another's."

Izuku's head perked up, surprised by the sudden change of narrative.

"You reminded me today what it takes to be a hero, that all you need is the spirit and the courage to save another. I lost that meaning long ago. Which is why I want to make an offer with you."

Tears started to swell in his eyes, Izuku couldn't handle what he thought was going on. It didn't seem possible, and yet it was happening!

"I want you to inherit my quirk. One for All, is a quirk that is passed down from generation to generation, one that gives its user an ultimate power. So please, accept this offer, young Midoriya."

At this point Izuku was on the ground in tears, tugging at his shirt. Hellboy saw how much this meant to him, his number one hero, his idol, giving him the power he once envied. It was all too good to be true. Hellboy only had questions but decided not to say anything, he didn't want to ruin this for his brother. This was his moment, one he deserved after such a long time of torment from others with quirks. The bullying from Katsuki, the doubt of their mom, the shadow of Hellboy himself. He finally had an opportunity to make a light for himself, and he could only smile. Smile at the happiness he knew his brother felt after such a long, dreadful day.


	4. Hell and Some Robots

Today was a day off and Izuku was already up and ready to go out the door before the sun had even risen. He had told Inko partially about what happened, enough that allowed the green-haired kid to go to the beach where All Might had told him to go. She also told Hellboy to go with him after yesterday's events. She didn't like the idea of Izuku getting hurt or Hellboy getting into fights and hurting people, but she knew the latter was inevitable and that letting him do what he needs to will help Izuku in not getting hurt.

She quickly made them both breakfast, this time was an American food which was Hellboy's favorite: Pancakes. The first time she made them was after the turtle attack eight years ago, Hellboy had told their mom what happened with them. At first she didn't believe them, but then she saw the scratch that Hellboy hadn't even known he got on his tail. It wasn't bleeding too badly actually, but he said he almost didn't feel it. After knowing that he saved the other children, the other parents even came over and made some things for him. He was pretty happy when all the new people came over and even got to meet Katsuki's mom, who was the one that made the pancakes. At first, he thought the were gross going as far as saying they were "Yucky," but when he ate them he flipped the opinion on that immediately.

They left, Izuku wearing his track suit and Hellboy wearing his stretchy long sleeve shirt with a regular pair of jeans. He had the hole in the back for his tail, and had a belt on, which he didn't need because the tail held his pants up anyways. Izuku just assumed he thought it looked cool, which he wasn't wrong. He wore his black combat boots that were designed specifically for his hooves so he felt like he was walking like normal with them on. He brought his sunglasses and trunks too for when the sun rose a bit. Deku thought he was crazy because it was kind of cold out for swimming still, but he insisted.

 _Then again, I guess he doesn't feel the cold like anyone else. I mean, he can stand in_ fire _and says he feels mostly normal. So I bet it's the same with cold and ice._

"Hey," Hellboy got Deku's attention, "you're mumbling again man."

Izuku scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, "O-oh, sorry about that!"

"Speak up next time, that's all." Hellboy began to walk in front of his brother to the beach, "But yeah, it's the same thing."

Izuku smiled again, this time with more warmth than nervousness. He sped up to meet Hellboy at his side.

He looked up at his little brother, looking at his face and how different it was to yesterday. Honestly, he scared even Izuku, he always had at some level, but yesterday was different. He could feel his presence of rage as he moved, like the air around him changed. It was much harder to breath, even if the rage was indirect, he felt a lot of sympathy for the villain. _He must have been terrified, he must have felt like his life was on the line right there. Had it not been for All Might stepping in, I think Hellboy might have actually ended his life._

The thought scared him, but he brushed it aside. _He only would have because he was a villain. He's no murderer, he's only trying to protect people._ Deku then thought about what Hellboy is, because he knew he wasn't human to begin with, he told him that he was actually from Hell, it was the whole reason he was given the name he was given. _So it wouldn't be unnatural for him to kill someone, especially if he was a bad guy._

Hellboy noticed Izuku was puzzled, the kid wore his emotions like a coat in the winter. He sighed, and stopped turning to him, "Do you wanna talk about it? About yesterday?"

The older brother was hesitant, but nodded. He looked down, nervous. "I mean, you looked like you were going to kill him. You tore his mouth to bits and looked like you were about to take the rest of him."

Hellboy fished for something from his pocket. He brought out a sucker, he tried using an actual cigarette once but Inko had caught him and grounded him for two whole months. So he instead uses suckers when he's not doing anything. "Yeah, I was."

That didn't make Izuku feel too good.

"Listen, he was trying to kill you and Katsuki. It was either you guys or him, he made that line clear once he grabbed him, and from what you told me, almost _killed_ you." Hellboy stopped and turned to look Izuku in the eyes, "What I did isn't heroic, I get that. But let me make it clear that I'm not trying to be a boy scout, I know I couldn't be. That's your role. That's why All Might chose you to inherit that special gift." Hellboy rubbed his nose, hinting at One for All. "I'm no hero, I know that. All I know is that I want to help people and I don't have it in me to follow all the rules to do it. I had to help you two, he was in the way of that, I took care of it."

Izuku shook his head, "How about a deal then?"

Hellboy smiled with a chuckle, "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to join UA, right? If we both get in, you have to follow the rules. If I don't get in, you get to be a hero however you want." His brother smiled with the offer, holding his hand out.

Hellboy smiled before taking the hand and giving it a good shake, "You know what, I'll take a piece of that pie."

He began walking again with Izuku smiling right beside him.

"You never said what would happen if I don't get in and you do." the red devil pointed out.

Izuku laughed, "Oh, yeah…" he gave a dramatic pause and nervously threw in, "You... have to get a job as a librarian."

"As if!" The older brother laughed as they headed towards the beach.

When they arrived, All Might was in his muscular form facing where they were coming in from. **"HA! SO YOU'VE FINALLY MADE IT YOUNG MIDORIYA! AND HELLBOY TOO?"**

Hellboy sat on the steps as Izuku went forward to greet All Might. Hellboy responded, "I'm only here because Mom wanted me to. With what happened yesterday, it made her feel better."

 **"SHE'S A SMART WOMAN TO HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!"** He looked down at Deku, **"Now, to get on with your training."**

* * *

Hellboy was honestly surprised with how much All Might stacked onto Izuku, he told him that within the short period he had to train for the entrance exams from the High School he had to go through a strict training regiment, eat a specific course of meals throughout it and by the end of the time training to move all the junk from one side of the beach to another side. It was no easy task for the kid. This was over the course of a few months, so it wasn't entirely pressing but it was a lot even still. He had to move tires, scrap metal and even refrigerators! He never missed a single day of training, though at some point in between the beginning and now he began pushing himself a little harder than what All Might had told him to do.

Izuku even went out a little to help Hellboy hunt anything on the scale of a gnome that simply vandalized some of the neighbor's belongings. This resulted in the hero scolding him and Hellboy partially for letting him go out so late at night.

Izuku, however, did eventually get done with it and had a good new set of muscles to show for it.

After the last piece of trash was moved, a huge stove that was much heavier than newer models, he let out a victorious scream. All Might arrived during this scream in his skinny form. He stayed back, allowing the curly-haired boy to have his moment. "Would you look at that, he actually did it."

Hellboy turned to him, "Of course he was going to, he doesn't give up so easily."

"I see that now, young Hellboy. He is everything I could want out of a successor."

"So," the hero turned to the red brother, "That means that you _are_ going to be able to give him your quirk, right?"

"Of course, I meant it with every ounce I have in me Hellboy. For, I see myself in him when I aimed to inherit One for All for myself." Hellboy nodded. His brother finally settled and clambered down to where All Might was.

Hellboy grinned, "Well, would you look at yourself! You look like you could take on the world right now."

His brother spoke through gasps of air, "I feel like I already have."

All Might laughed from his stomach, going from his skinny form to his muscular form. **"My boy, you've done well! You've gone from a small boy to what I would call a man in such short of time! Now, I call upon you, Izuku Midoriya, to inherit my quirk, One for All!"** He reached to the top of his head, plucked out a strand of his hair, and held it out to Izuku, **"Now, eat this!"**

Both Hellboy and Izuku stood in silence for a second. Izuku was confused and Hellboy was annoyed.

"If this is you idea of a prank, it's not funny." Hellboy stepped forward.

 **"This may seem strange to you both, but in order for anyone to inherit One for All, it must be transferred via ingesting DNA."**

"Has to get to him somehow, right? I guess that would be the better option than anything else." Hellboy shook his head. "You better not be lying or it won't end well for you."

 **"I assure you lad, I am completely serious."**

Izuku took the strand, watching it dance in the wind as he considered his options. He sighed, opening his mouth. _Down the hatch I guess._ The hair went in his mouth, and after some time of struggling, he swallowed it.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was the day of the entrance exams. It was basically just two exams, a paper test and a practical test. Both Izuku and Hellboy were confident in their abilities for the paper exam as Hellboy always is able to follow Izuku in studying, though with a little more struggle than him as Izuku himself is a very bright person. It was the practical exams that worried them. Both of them were concerned with Izuku.

There was no sign that One for All was even transferred to Izuku that morning, he didn't even feel different. Hellboy tried to console him, "Well, you know how All Might has to activate it, right? You probably just have to figure out how to do that." The red brother laughed to himself, "Imagine you being as big as All Might! That's something I'd pay to see."

Deku remembered back to the beach before him and Hellboy left, his teacher had given him some advice on activating One for All, **"Flex your muscles, let loose and yell SMASH!"**

Both him and his red brother were skeptical about this advice, but they had nothing better to go off of. Deku got his typical track suit on as Hellboy just put on a pair of pants, his belt and his combat shoes. Inko had tried to rule against it, but Hellboy insisted.

"Ma, you know how expensive my shirts are sometimes, I'd rather not rip up any of the shirts I have. And I will if I wear them." His point, to Izuku, was valid. Him being big and red would probably make him a target for anything the school was planning on throwing at them. She didn't like it, but she didn't have a way to protest so she had to allow it.

They started on their way after breakfast, which was still the meals that Izuku needed for his diet plan. Hellboy wasn't benefiting much since his body basically just kept it's muscular shape no matter what he ate. They had to ride the train, which Hellboy was refused due to his size, he was way too tall for the train, so he simply jumped on the top and rode from there. When they got to the high school for the written exam Hellboy was considering what types of enemies they would be encountering for the practical. He knew it would be fun for him, but he was trying to consider his brother in all of it too, hoping they would be easy enough for him.

His brother must have been deep in thought too, because he just about fell flat on his face as they walking through the gates. Hellboy would have been the one to save his face had someone else not done it already. Who saved him was a girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a tracksuit too but also donned a brown jacket due to the cold. Her head came below Hellboy's chest, like a lot of people in the city that didn't have a quirk altering their height. Her face was filled with concern towards Izuku, who was in surprise on how he hadn't hit the ground yet.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked calmly.

The shorter brother stumbled on his words, "U-um y-yeah! I mean, fine. I'm fine."

"You should really watch where you're going, you could get hurt." She didn't say it in a condescending way, but with legitimate concern.

Hellboy stepped in, putting his brother back on his feet, "Yeah, he should. Sorry about that, er-"

She popped up, "Oh, I'm Uraraka Ochako. Nice to meet you two!"

Hellboy nodded, moving his hand forward for a handshake, which she took as firm as she could. To him, it wasn't much. "Hellboy Midoriya, this klutz here is my brother."

The shorter kid added, "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

Her eyes widened, "You two are brothers! I would have never guessed it!"

They were interrupted by another student with blue, short hair and glasses. His face was stern and serious with a capital "S." He wore a higher end tracksuit and shorts that showed off his calves, which had what looked like motors coming from them. His shoes were Wheelies, white and blue like the rest of his outfit.

"Stop your loitering! If you're going to take being a hero as a joke then go somewhere else." He walked off immediately.

Hellboy popped his neck, annoyed at the interruption, "I guess he's right." He sighed.

Deku ignored the kid's comment, "Well, I hope all three of us get in!"

Uraraka smiled with an enthusiastic nod, then turned with the brothers to walk inside the academy walls.

The written exam was pretty simple, Hellboy only got stuck on five questions, but he got through the test. Izuku didn't seem to deterred by the test and finished with relative ease, though second guessed himself a lot during it. They were briefed about the practical exam by a hero he recognized from Izuku's notes as Present Mic, which Hellboy didn't bother listening to entirely. But he did get the important bits of it. They were fighting robots which gave different amounts of points depending on the kind of robot it is, they were told after Izuku began mumbling and was told by the blue-haired boy to be quiet, making a bigger scene than the brother was. There was a single-point, two-point and three-point robot as well as a zero-point robot that the teacher explained was an obstacle, dubbed the 1P, 2P, 3P and Behemoth respectively. It was now time for the practical exam and everyone was placed on the bus. Hellboy, again, was too tall for the mode of transportation, which annoyed him even more. He hopped on the top again, riding in silence as the cold air attempted to lick his face with no avail. It was awkward for Izuku inside because he didn't know anyone on the bus except for Bakugou and Hellboy, and neither of them he could really talk to.

They reached a city that separated the students from it via a gate that not even Hellboy could leap in a single bound. The buses stopped and he waited for his brother to get off the bus. When he did, he saw him staring off in the distance. He tracked his eyes to the girl from earlier, then looked back to his brother's attention being brought to the blue-haired boy that interrupted their little conversation before the first exam.

"You're thinking about talking to her, huh?" He looked at her, then at his brother, "You know, she looks like she's trying to focus. If you're trying to sabotage people in this-"

This time, Hellboy interrupted him, "And looks like you're psyching _him_ out, four-eyes." He hopped off of the bus, landing right next to both of them. "So how about you scram."

The kid was taller than Izuku, but still not taller than Hellboy by any means. He looked up to the red devil, looked right into his eyes and backed off, "Fine," he looked back to Izuku, then to Hellboy again, "but you had better not try anything on anyone, got that? I will be the first to stop you."

Deku took his gaze on Hellboy as the boy turned away. The red brother popped his neck both ways, turning to Izuku with a smile. "Alright, now that he's gone we can get started."

The green-haired brother tilted his head, "What? Don't we have to wait for a signal or something?"

He shrugged, "I didn't hear anything about a bell being rang."

Deku's eyes widened as Hellboy picked his brother up with his left hand and leapt toward the wall, digging his Right Fist of Doom into the wall. He used the grip to launch himself to the top after two more leaps, then launched themselves into the city, where robots could already be seen. Hellboy aimed for a rooftop, which had a 1P robot obliviously standing where he landed. He crushed it with his fist, then rose from his pounce.

The loudspeakers came on, _**"Those two have the right idea! C'mon, what are you waiting for examinees? GET IN THERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN! Heroes jump into the fray of action without being told!"**_ The hero shouted.

Hellboy pounced to the ground below, letting Izuku off so he could move on his own. A 2P robot, which seemed to resemble a green scorpion, came around and tried smacking Hellboy with its tail, which he grabbed and used it as leverage to chuck it right into a building with enough force to topple the face of the building. "Well, there's three points already!" He turned to his brother who was frantically trying to figure out what was going on in the frenzy. Another robot came around to his brother's backside, another 1P robot. Hellboy got in front of its jab, getting a nice cut in his stomach, which he responded with breaking its arm and yanking it out of himself. He used it to smash the robot's glowing red eye into pieces. "Hey, bro, figure out how to use your quirk so we can both do this!" He remarked with a grin on his face.

The stab didn't slow Hellboy down, a 3P robot went in ramming speed to crush him and his brother. He grabbed his brother, jumped on top of the robot, then ripped out its head, pulling the core wires and even the battery with it.

The other students just started pouring in as another 2P robot approached Hellboy. He slammed the core into the robot, causing a small explosion to tear down the robot's body.

In the control room, the moderators were all glued on Hellboy and his brother. Little did he know that for the times he got his brother out of the way he was earning himself rescue points, already getting him to over twenty points!

"Who is that kid, he's a monster!"

"He just got stabbed and kept moving as if it were just a cut."

"Did you see him bring the building down? Holy moley!"

Back in the arena, Hellboy was occupied tearing down robots like they were paper. Some of the other students commented as the flew by, but he didn't care for them, he was having too much fun! After another 2P and 1P robot were broken down by the red devil, a 3P robot was coming through much faster than the other robot. He threw his brother out of the way before he got rammed into a building. Metal could be heard bending and crunching from the inside as the building over was brought completely down. Hellboy was thrown out on the other side where he landed on his back with a sharp pain in his back.

When a 2P robot tried stabbing his head his horns acted like a shield for his skull. The metal bounced back as his head bounced off the ground, giving him enough time to grab one of the legs of the robots and rip it off. He then kicked the robot on its side, stabbing it with the leg of itself. He finished it by twisting the leg inside the robot. A 1P robot tried smacking Hellboy from his side, but was caught by the Right Fist of Doom. He used his other fist to punch the head of it clean off before tossing it around himself right next to a girl with pink skin and hair and skinny, yellow horns sticking from her head.

She stood before it and him bewildered by this large, red man who seemed to tower over her by almost two feet. "I was gonna help you, but it looks like you've got it handled!" She held out her hand, "Mina Ashido!"

He was about to take the handshake but was distracted by a 1P robot bursting from within the building on the other side of the street. It rushed towards the now-named Mina with its hand already taking the initiative to strike. He stepped between them, punching the robot square in the chest. He misjudged the reach of the robot, as the arm of it sent another strike to the right side of his chest, injecting the metal into him. Hellboy groaned before picking up the robot and slamming it back down into the pavement with enough force to break both apart. The robot couldn't move anymore as wires and oil burst out of any hole it could from the robot.

Hellboy turned back to Mina, grinning back to her, "Name's Hellboy. Nice to meet ya. You okay now?"

She took a deep breath, then gave him a a thumb up towards him with a grin, "Totally! Hope to see you in class!"

He carried on and lifted his own thumb on his rocky hand, looking to group up with his brother again and destroy some robots on the way. Meanwhile in the control room they were still ogling at the spectacle of the kid who was sent through a building and was stabbed in the chest but didn't seem to be fazed by it.

Hellboy strolled through an alley to the street where Izuku was left without him. Once he got to the street, he looked around, finding Izuku further into the street and the practice city. He began his jog to catch up with his brother, who was frantically running trying to figure out how and where to fight.

"Hey, have you figure it out yet?" Hellboy inquired.

Izuku shook his head, with a very desperate look on his face. "No! I haven't been able to find anything to destroy!"

Hellboy cursed, looking around the vacant street littered with only a few pieces and hulls of robots that he either destroyed or another student did for him. He turned back to his brother, nodding towards another alley across the street with his head, "Well, may we can-."

The ground began to rumble before he could finish his suggestion. With the shaking, Hellboy could hear the crumbling of buildings not too far away from them. A large crash sounded throughout the suburban arena, something that was creating smoke from toppling buildings. The brothers looked to each other, "THE ARENA TRAP!"

They turned towards where the robot seemed to be. Much to their dismay it had just crashed into their street, bringing the side of a building thrown in multiple directions with pebbles, rocks and boulders being sent forward and littering the streets further! Smoke filled the area and students began scrambling to retreat. Even through the smoke it was easy to see the robot stood above all the buildings in the area, reaching as far as seven or eight stories tall.

Izuku turned towards Hellboy, who barked, "Hey, bro! We gotta-."

He was interrupted by a scream. Down the street and under one of the aforementioned boulders made from a building was a familiar brunette with a tracksuit. She was stuck between two boulders, one she was laying on top of and another that kept her leg between them. And behind her the arena trap which began its descent through the arena towards her, crushing debris five times the size of what she was stuck between.

The brothers took off into a full sprint towards the robot, pushing past the few students who were running through their street.

The boy with the glasses spotted them running towards the robot, "You're supposed to run away from the robot!" He then caught a glimpse of the girl that was trapped. He was hesitant, _But I won't get any points even if I do help her. Best thing to do is to go find more robots… Unless._ He gasped and looked towards the brothers who were acting to save another person from danger. _Of course!_

Hellboy and Deku stopped a couple hundreds of yards away from the robot. Hellboy was at a loss, he knew he couldn't reach her in time and his brother wouldn't be any better off. Deku had a plan though, a risky plan but one he felt in his gut.

"Hellboy, throw me at the robot!"

Hellboy was confused, "WHAT?"

His face remained stern when he balled his hand into a fist and flexing his arm, "Throw me at the robot! Trust me, I can do this!"

Hellboy looked at the options and smiled at the ground, then at his brother, "Alright, I gotcha." He grabbed him with his Right Fist of Doom and pulled him back like a football. "BRING THAT UGLY HUNK'A JUNK DOWN, IZUKU!"

He threw him with all of his strength, launching the green-haired brother towards the arena trap like a missle.

Regret immediately filled Izuku, "WHAT WAS I THINKING? THROW ME AT THE BIG METAL ROBOT, AM I STUPID!" As he approached the robot in the air, the plethora of red, glowing lenses tracking him in the air. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THIS! I-!" As he zeroed in on the robot, he thought about all of his training, inheriting his idol's quirk. One for All.

 _No. It's now or never!_ He thought back to All Might's advice. _ **Flex your muscles, let loose and yell…**_

"SMAAAAAASH!"

A massive shockwave came from within Izuku and out into the world as his fist impacted the robot. It moved like it was made out of air, no, like it was lighter than air! It blasted out of his way in seconds, metal cratering where the fist impacted. It sent a loud boom throughout the entire arena and seemed like it could be heard from the moon! Everyone stopped moving and stared as a small kid, an average middle schooler with no quirk, no power, just destroyed the biggest robot in the arena in a single strike. Silence ensued the strike as no one knew what to do or say. Even the moderators in the control room had no idea what to make of it.

Izuku had flown back and up through the air from the strike, purely astonished as he just destroyed something so big, so monstrous. That is, until he started to fall and felt the surge of pain as his right arm dangled in the air behind him like it was made out of jello. His entire arm was purple and bruised, some of his arm was even cut and bleeding in some places. He was plummeting towards the ground now, _Crap, I didn't think this far ahead! What am I going to do now! I'm going to DIE! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRA-_

Another bit of pain, on his face this time, but a lot less painful than his arm at the moment. He was sent flying through the air, never hitting the ground once. Instead, he floated just four feet above the ground.

Uraraka had slapped him across the face, using her powers to stop his decent. He then fell to the floor after she placed her fingertips together. Hellboy strolled over, a grin grown over his face. "That was one hell of a catch, girly!"

He grabbed the boulder on top of her, shoving it into the air and into a nearby building. He looked down to find her leg was broken, snapped on her shin. Hellboy whistled, offering her a hand.

"I don't think you're getting up on your own." He remarked.

She took his hand, "No, I'm not." He picked her up, bridal style, except with only holding her with his right hand alone. She managed to groan a "Thank you." which Hellboy just shrugged off with a "No problem."

He walked towards his brother, picking him up with the other hand and laughing as he did. "You may have just broken your arm to shit, but that was one hell of a rescue! Good job, man!"

The bell rang for the end of the practical exam as Microphone exclaimed, **"** _ **I hope you got all the points you needed because the exam is OVEEER!"**_

The red brother cursed, beginning his stride towards the entrance of the arena.

Deku looked up, realizing one thing about the exam. "I DIDN'T GET ANY POINTS!"


	5. Hell and Hope

_**SilenXD7: I believe you'll just have to wait and see about the signature gun. Thinking about how schools are though, they wouldn't just give a student a gun for use. As for the fighting style, he really doesn't have a specific fighting style in lore. He really just adapts to his situation and thinks on his feet, much like Izuku in that respect.**_

* * *

After the entrance exams bell rang, Hellboy was pointed to a small, very small, old woman with a nurse outfit on. She beckoned to the red devil, "Let me fix them up, young man." She said as she waved her arm toward herself.

He set the girl on the ground first, which followed with the old lady kissing her on the knee. Her leg snapped back into back. She almost tried to stand back up, but found herself falling back into Hellboy's leg. The old lady shook her head, pulling out a gummy vitamin from one of her pouches and handing it to her.

She began, "My quirk only speeds up the healing process, but it takes the same amount of energy to heal it on your part. Don't push yourselves too hard now."

Uraraka nodded, taking her vitamin and a breather on the red boy's leg. She attempted to apologize but couldn't find the strength to.

The nurse then beckoned to Izuku, which Hellboy followed with setting him down too. She held his left hand, kissing it. Much like Uraraka, his arm snapped back together, and he was able to move it again without pain but was obviously more demanding on him than with the girl. He did eventually manage to eat his vitamin though.

She still faced Hellboy, looking at his cuts in his side and chest, which had almost healed themselves at this point. It wasn't until the nurse still insisted on inspecting him, however. "I was in the monitor room, young man. I saw all the injuries, so let me do my job."

He didn't protest. She began to walk around him. It didn't take long for her to point something out. She walked back around, looking to the crowd of students, "Can someone help me for a second? There seems to be a foreign object out of my reach."

Izuku peered past Hellboy's side as best as he could, seeing a pretty large metal pipe sticking out of the upper right part of his back. He recoiled, color draining from his face. "D-d-don't you feel that?" He asked, weakly, pointing at the pipe.

Hellboy shrugged, "Just a cut."

"N-no, that's not just a cut." He put his hand over his mouth, on the verge of puking. Hellboy looked over to Uraraka, who was already doing that.

"I volunteer to help get it out!" Hellboy turned to the crowd to find the kid with the blue hair and glasses walking towards him.

Hellboy was caught off guard by this sudden generosity. _He's probably hoping it will hurt coming out or something. Oh well, still getting it out._

He walked over to his back, a bit of pressure being applied to the pipe and the red examine's back. He raised an eyebrow when it didn't come out right away, "How on earth did you get this injury?"

Hellboy turned back to him, "I was, uh, shoved through a building by a robot."

"And you survived?" The blue-haired boy gave another tug, this time much harder, which pulled the pipe out partially. The length of the pipe that came out was covered in the red student's blood, which dripped off and onto the ground.

With the tug, the devil boy winced. "Guess I did. It isn't that bad though."

Another tug brought the rest of the pipe out, which ended up being around eight inches of metal that made Hellboy wince. When he turned around, he chuckled, "Damn, that's one long piece of pipe."

"Yes, it was." the kid held out right hand, "Tenya Iida, I'm sorry for being so abrasive earlier."

Hellboy covered Tenya's relatively small right hand with his own rocky gauntlet, shaking it firmly, "Hellboy Midoriya. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I saw what you and the other kid did out there, saving the girl. It made me realize I still have much to learn in my way of becoming a hero." His face was ever stern.

"Ah huh, glad to enlighten you I guess." Hellboy really didn't know how to respond to him.

Clearing her throat so Hellboy's attention was gained, the nurse intervene, "Young man, you still have wounds, you know."

He looked back down. He grinned back down to her, "Nah, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

She raised an eyebrow, "It is my job to ensure the students are healthy after the practical exams. Do not stop me from doing my job just because you are stubborn."

He sighed, turning around and sitting down, "Fine, do your thing then, lady. Though I don't see the point really."

The red student waited, eventually getting a large and wet kiss on his back. He could definitely feel his back healing, but something was off after. His head felt a lot heavier than it usually was.

Izuku's voice sounded behind him, "Hellboy, your horns!"

The devil boy raised his hands, touching the horns that were now grown to their full, heavy extent. They started from his forehead like normal, but curved up very similarly to All Might's hair in his muscular form. He looked at his Right Fist of Doom, which also had spikes grown over where he usually sanded them down. He sighed, "What the hell."

The nurse stepped back, frightened. She began bowing and apologizing immediately. Tenya had also stepped back, staring at the full-length devil horns. Uraraka did the same. Hellboy shook his head to the nurse, "It's alright. No way you could've known, lady."

Hellboy headed toward the buses, annoyed that he now had to spend a couple hours now at home with the sander with what would have taken minutes otherwise. Uraraka and Izuku caught up with him, Uraraka no longer shocked by the horns.

"You know, they don't look bad on you! Why don't you keep them like that?" She mused.

He just shook his head, "Because they scare people." With that he grabbed hold of the horns, snapping them down to size with a loud _crack_.

Ochaco stopped, being left behind with his horns on the ground behind him. Once she realized what he meant by that, she felt guilt for bringing it up.

Izuku watched as Hellboy headed towards the bus alone.

All the students had loaded up at this point and were riding to the academy, this time Ochaco rode with Izuku. At first it was really awkward, but he eventually started the conversation, "You know, I wish he didn't shave his horns too. But, I guess you've figured why he does, right?"

She nodded, "Because of other people, right? Because he looks like…"

"Yeah, the Devil. When we were kids, he actually didn't shave them. He kept them growing, they got about as long as his horns are now, actually." He hesitated with bringing the next part up, "Well, he seemed to age up much differently than most. He aged quicker than everyone else, he was getting taller, his facial hair, his muscles, his right hand even grew and started growing the spikes."

Ochaco began thinking about what a younger Hellboy looked like, and asked, "So, the teachers thought it looked evil. And asked him to shave them off?"

He shook his head, "If only. They called him names behind his back, which led to me and my mom being called names as well. They called him a demon, or the Devil, or evil. As for my mom, they were a bit more vulgar. He seems to be able to see, hear and smell a lot better than most, which is probably how he heard it. He got angry about that. So during lunchtime he stood on one of the tables, called the teachers out for what they said about him." Izuku continued with a grim expression on his face, "Then he grabbed his horns and tore them off. I think that was the only time I've really seen him cry." She wasn't quite sure to be concerned or impressed by that sort of thing. He continued, "The school called our mom, and when he told her what happened she was appalled to hear that sort of thing still happened. That people would discriminate another because of how they looked."

Uraraka sighed, she felt like there was something pulling her stomach down.

"Well, because he tore them off, there were a lot of sharp ends on them, so our mom took him to a doctor, who recommended just getting a sander to file them down. Not because he wanted to but because nothing else could really make a dent on them. That stuff is really strong." Izuku smiled, looking at one of the mirrors which showed Hellboy in the reflection, rubbing the spikes on his Right Fist of Doom. "But, he really liked the look, you know? Not having the horns. I think it made him feel more included, like me and my mom were his family."

His friend lowered one of her brows, "Aren't you guys family? He said before you were brothers."

Izuku nodded, now nervous again. He said with an anxious smile, "Yeah, well, he's been with us for the majority of my life and basically all of his, b-but we did adopt him!" He laughed.

She smiled, looking at the reflection to Hellboy, "I'm glad then, that he's somewhere he feels at home!"

Izuku calmed down and nodded, "Y-yeah, so don't worry about what you said to him. It takes a lot more than that to get him down!" Recalling the lunch incident, when he talked to Izuku about it he told him that he wasn't sad about what they said, or even that he broke his horns. He was most sad about what they insinuated about Inko and Izuku, judging them because of how _he_ looked.

When they had gotten to the school, Hellboy tried to get into the temporary locker room they gave us for our things, but he couldn't get through the doors because of how wide the horns were. He gave the combination to Izuku, which took him mere seconds to get in and out with their things as they didn't bring much to begin with. Hellboy called Inko as soon as they got outside.

"Hey Ma… Yeah, we're fine, something just came up really… No, there was this nurse lady-."

Izuku corrected him, "Nurse Girl."

"Right, Nurse Girl had patched us up after the practical… _He's_ fine… she used her healing quirk on me and my horns grew… Yes, all the way, and the spikes… Alright, we'll meet you there. Love you, too… Bye." He hung up the phone, sighed, then turned to Izuku, "Ma said she loved you and will be doing an inspection when we get home. We're meeting at the depot store though, gonna have them sanded there."

Izuku nodded, "Let's get going then!"

Hellboy picked his brother up so he was under his arm and leapt onto the rooftops towards the direction of the depot store. "I can't wait to tell Ma about me throwing you at a big robot!" he laughed.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

The letters had finally come in, the ones Izuku had been worrying about the ever since the entrance exams. All he could think about was how he didn't destroy robots, about how he failed All Might when he counted on him for his quirk. About how he had chosen the wrong person. He looked to his brother, who had his horns and spikes sanded down again. He knew at least his brother got in, he must have with how much he did and showed off. It was easy for him.

Izuku thought about the metal bar in his back and the multiple stabs he'd gotten in that short amount of time. _What am I thinking, he still risked his own life for others, got himself hurt to protect people. He did so much for others. He deserves to get in._

He spoke up, opening a can of fruit punch soda, "C'mon, show us the money, already, man!"

Izuku was sitting at the dinner table with his letter in front of him. Hellboy's was a little further down the table.

Izuku hesitated at first, but proceeded to open the letter. A card was in the envelope, which had the UA Hero Academy logo on the front. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened it. **"HELLO, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"** All Might! He opened his eyes, which showed his teacher staring at him through a hologram. **"Going over the written portion of the exam, we at UA are proud to say that you passed easily!"**

This was a relief to Izuku, he had gone over what he put down multiple times and changed his answers almost every time he went through some of the tough questions. **"However,"** _Oh no, this is it,_ **"When it came down to the entrance exams, you destroyed zero robots and have failed the practical exam."** It struck Deku like a truck, his heart sank and his legs felt numb. He failed, he wouldn't be a hero, he would always be a loser. **"Be that as it may, you may be surprised who came to our offices today."**

The hologram changed to show Ochaco on a screen, she was in what looked like an office. "Um, hi, I had a question about if I could give some points to another student looking to join UA. His name was Izuku Midoriya, he had green, curly hair, freckled face, his brother was Hellboy Midoriya, the big red guy. See, they both saved my from the Arena Trap and Izuku said something about not having any points, so I wanted to give him some to help him possibly get in. Maybe Hellboy too, if he didn't have enough."

Izuku was surprised about this, he didn't think she would have been so willing to spare her points for another person like that, but for two!

 **"See, Young Midoriya, we were looking for more than just smashed robots; we were also looking for heroes that would save others, we were tracking another set of points based on rescues! This means you earned 60 points from rescues alone! In other words, you've passed the practical exam! We are proud to have you, and welcome you to the UA!"**

Izuku was out of his seat at this point, crying out of pure joy! _I can't believe it, I actually made it in! IT'S A MIRACLE!_

Hellboy smiled, he knew the academy was looking for more than the superficial destruction and that because of what his brother did that he would be accepted. To congratulate his brother, he gave him a stern pat on the back with his right hand as he laughed, "See? What's I tell ya, Izuku!"

He himself was pretty confident he would be accepted too, but opened his letter just in case. It was another hologram that showed All Might yet again.

 **"Young Hellboy Midoriya!** **Within the written portion of the exam, we can say that you've got plenty of points on it, plenty enough to pass!"** Hellboy sighed in relief. Though Izuku was very good at the equations and writing, Hellboy was only good enough to follow with him. Alone, he was always average at applying knowledge if it wasn't on the field. **"As for the practical portion of the exam, many of the moderators were, to say the least, impressed."** Videos of Hellboy fighting robots and taking some damage filled the hologram. **"Being rammed through buildings and keeping on the fight isn't as easy as it looks, trust me. You showed courage and strength in both senses of the word out there. As for the robots, you've earned 41 points in total!"**

He looked up, thinking back to the fighting, "I didn't destroy that many robots." He looked towards Izuku.

He gave his best suggestion, "You must have destroyed some robots when you destroyed those buildings. There were robots everywhere in that arena."

He shrugged, going back to the screen.

 **We are not done, however. We also kept score of another kind of action; RESCUES!"** The screens changed to three, one when he threw his brother away from the 3P robot that rammed him into the building, another when he stopped the bursting 1P robot from hitting the pink girl, and the last when he pulled the boulder off Ochaco after the Arena Trap was destroyed. " **After saving these three examinees during the time in the exam, you had accrued a total point amount of 80 points! Reaching the top score of the examination! Congratulations Hellboy, for you have been undoubtedly accepted into UA!"**

Hellboy was nodded, taking a sip of his soda and getting up from his chair. "Well, that was a bit much. I'm gonna head out for a bit, one of the old ladies in suburbs called saying there were gnomes in her gardens and I need to check them out."

Izuku watched as his little brothers tail shook like a cat's, giving a straight sign that he was also extremely happy about the results of the practical. Izuku could only smile at his him trying to play it cool. Inko replied excitedly replied, "Alright honey, and be back soon! I'll be making pancakes tonight to celebrate!"

Hellboy turned as he opened the door, his eyes closed and swimming in the thoughts of pancakes. He answered like his head was in the clouds too, "Will do, Ma."

The door shut, and Hellboy was off to exterminate some gnomes.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Today was the big day, both the Midoriya brothers had their debut today at their new school, UA! They sent in the uniforms the day before, which fit Izuku perfectly. With Hellboy it was a different story. The pants fit, like usual and he was able to wear his combat boots fitted for his hooves, but the shirt didn't fit due to the Right Fist of Doom, as usual. He proceeded to rip the sleeves of his shirts off so he could actually fit in the uniform. It was strange because he had asked for multiple sizes bigger but they still sent him something too small. The pants had the typical hole in them for his tail, which worked fine. Hellboy had also given up on the tie and buttoning the shirts all the way. They didn't have clip-on ties and his right hand made it difficult to button anything up anyways Instead, he wore one of his better stretchy shirts underneath. So, with Hellboy and Izuku ready to go, they picked up their bags and were off. Izuku managed to retrieve his yellow backpack from the sludge villain incident with only slight burns and stains. Hellboy carried a leather satchel with him, tightening it around his belt so it hung off his side. He was excited for today too as his tail was twitching all over the place yet again.

They got to the trail station, Hellboy noticed something different about it. The height! Hellboy was actually able to step _into_ the train. _Is this from the school or something?_

Hellboy smiled, stepping onto the train with his brother. He held onto some bigger handles on the ceiling of the train, which were actually big enough for his right hand! His tail was twitching so much he had to hold onto it with his left hand, but he didn't mind. _I'm_ in _the train._

When they got to the station, they walked out of the train and towards the school, where all the students were piling up to get inside. Hellboy was happy this morning, but he was just waiting for something to come by and ruin it for him.


	6. Hell and Monsters

Going into the school, the Midoriya brothers had gotten the same class, A-1, which they were happy about. Hellboy thought that with all the different quirks around him, he wouldn't tower above all the other students, but he still did for the most part. _Guess I'm used to it, but it would have been cool to be with some folk that I didn't have to look down on._

Hellboy still got some looks, which he was also used to, but they didn't last as long at least as when he first entered schools in the past. When they got to class, there was already a commotion, and both of the boys knew who it was making the commotion.

"WHO WAS THE BASTARD THAT GOT FIRST PLACE THEN?" Katsuki Bakugou.

Hellboy made his brother stay behind him as they walked in the classroom. The raging blonde looked around with a jerk, immediately charging the red devil. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT YOU DAMN DEMON?"

Hellboy rammed back the aggressor with his Right Fist of Doom, slamming him down into a desk. He couldn't get up. "Now listen here, I'd rather not make a scene, old pal. Don't make this bad on either of us on the first day of school."

Bakugou put his hand close to the little brother's face, releasing an explosion that shook the classroom. This made Hellboy recoil, mostly in surprise, and gave the opponent the opportunity to get back up. Other students got involved at this point, holding the attacker back. He screamed harshly, throwing vulgarities every which way he could. He eventually stopped and went into the hall, still cursing and mumbling.

Hellboy let out his breath, feeling the closest point of impact his explosion made. Tenya and Uraraka walked cautiously towards him. Uraraka was the first to speak, "Are you okay? That seemed like it hurt!" She got as close to his face as she could, which was barely at his chest, examining his face.

He patted her head with his left hand, "I'm fine, it's not the first time something like that has happened to me. Probably won't be the last either." She backed away, not sure whether to be concerned or relieved, so she just sighed.

Tenya was only staring at his uniform, which was not only ripped for his sleeves but unbuttoned. "That is a violation of dress code! Why have you ripped the clothes the school provided for you?"

The tall student looked down at Tenya with a blank expression, "Because they didn't fit." He looked at the student with a sly expression, "Unless you want to put something this size on while having a hand this big." He held up his Right Fist of Doom.

Tenya got nervous at that point, raising his hands in defense, "I see I was being insensitive." He bowed his head quickly, "I APOLOGIZE!"

A tired voice came from behind the students, "If you're done socializing, head to your seats."

The students turned, seeing a person in what looked like a sleeping bag on the floor. He looked like he would be homeless with how scruffy his face was and how ungroomed his long hair was. Uraraka's color drained from her face, as did Izuku's. Hellboy remained expressionless and Tenya only recoiled. The students, freaked by the person, headed to their seats. Hellboy sat behind Bakugou, as the seating chart was in alphabetical order. This sat him near the back, which made sense, and at least drew some distance between Izuku and the blonde. The teacher got out of his sleeping bag and headed to his podium.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher for the year. Now stay quiet and let me take attendance." The teacher did just that. Afterwards, the teacher spoke up, "Alright, now we're going to be doing another physical in the courtyard, so get your gym clothes on and meet me outside."

A student raised her hand, a girl with long black hair, "Shouldn't we be heading to the entrance ceremony, Aizawa Sensei?"

He only looked in her general direction, "We are class 1-A in UA Hero Academy. We are the best of the best, and in order to be the best, we cannot do things like everyone else." There was a pause before he continued, "In order to become the best, we must be different."

That answer seemed to satisfy the class, so they all got up and departed for the locker rooms. The school provided the gym clothes too, so Hellboy was not too eager to learn if they actually got him and oversize or not. When they got to the locker rooms, Hellboy was given his clothes, which he found out they did not fit. The pants were fine but the shirt when he tried putting on the shirt it ripped on the back. He tore it off and just put on a white tank top he brought with him just in case something like that happened again and walked out into the courtyard. When he got there he explained what happened with his clothes to the teacher and he informed Hellboy that a much bigger shirt would be ordered.

The red devil was out before everyone else, so it was just him and the teacher. Aizawa turned to Hellboy, "All Might told me you remember what happened eight years ago."

"Most of it, mainly that guy chasing after me, not much before that."

That eliminated Eraserhead's question of what was in the portal. "Sorry if we scared you, that wasn't the intention we had. We were going to-"

Hellboy turned towards him, "Let me guess, you were going to raise me up to be the perfect hero, right?"

The teacher did not know how to respond, but couldn't talk anymore because of students coming in. "We can talk later if you want, but not in front of-"

"I know, I know, it's confidential."

Soon, the students arrived and Hellboy joined the crowd next to his brother. The teacher looked towards the crowd and began to explain, "Today I will be examining you all with a bit of a contest. You'll be doing a series of activities, like throwing, running, long jumping, etc."

Tenya was the one who intervened this time, "I thought we already took an exam like this."

"This time, you'll be using your quirks in these activities.

There were many comments on this, most of them happy to be able to use their quirks. The pink girl Hellboy met in the entrance exam even remarked, "This is going to be fun, eh?"

Aizawa frowned, getting the attention of the class, "Fun, huh? If you're here for 'fun' then you've picked the wrong school. So, there's a new rule. Whoever gets last place gets expelled."

That last part made Izuku's heart sink. _Expelled! But, I just got here!_ He looked around to his classmates and his brother, who looked down to Izuku. _There's no way I can compete with anyone here!_

"And we'll be starting with the first place winner of the practical exams throwing a ball," the teacher continued, holding a ball in Hellboy's direction, "Hellboy Midoriya, you're up first."

Hellboy sighed, walking towards the teacher and grabbing the ball with his left hand. _I wanna help you bro, but there's not much I can do. I can't hold back now, I've got to do what I need to do. Sorry._

Hellboy walked to the white line, taking a deep breath. He pulled his left arm back, putting his right arm close to it. He threw his right arm down first, which gave him momentum for his left arm. He pulled his left arm forward, and released the ball. It was off, getting a sweet curve in the pitch. It went over the courtyard like a baseball player's pitch, landing a great distance away.

He looked to the device and showed the other students the score, which was 423.2 meters.

Hellboy saw the score and cursed, "If it was just heavier…" He walked back towards the crowd, mumbling obscenities.

Bakugou stepped forward, "YOU CALL THAT A THROW DEVIL BOY? I'll show you what a real throw is!" He took a ball from Aizawa, stepped into the ring, and stretched. After it he pulled his right arm back, and as he pushed forward, he created an explosion that burst it into the air! When it landed, Aizawa showed the score, 705.2 meters. He turned to Hellboy with a menacing grin that only annoyed the red student. "Look here, whatever happened at that entrance exam was a fluke! I'M GONNA PROVE THAT TODAY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU BASTARD!"

Hellboy grunted, crossing his arms and staring straight at the blonde making an opposition. "If you're wanting to take me on, you better win at everything else, because the rest ain't going to be so easy."

"YOUR GRAVE, HELLBOY!"

Aizawa decided that since two people already went that everyone minus well go ahead with this test. No one had beaten Katsuki's score yet except for Uraraka who was able to get an infinite score with her antigravity powers. The last person up was Izuku, which people were all interested in, all except Katsuki. _This twerp is sorely mistaken if he thinks he's going to get anywhere here!_

Izuku stared at the ball, bracing himself for what was to come. He pulled his arm back, and after another second pushed his arm forward. He let loose, feeling the energy fill his arm like electricity in his veins! It was on the tip of his finger when all of it vanished. The power he'd accrued just stopped, like something closed the valve that released One for All. He looked to the teacher, whose eyes were glowing a sick red and were wide open. Eraserhead had stopped his quirk from going.

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"Huh?" Izuku was really nervous now.

"Are you aiming to become worthless in the battlefield after one attack? To become a ragdoll for your brother to save you every time you use your quirk? This proves the entrance exams were irrational. Try again, and this time don't be worthless." He handed Izuku another ball, moving away from him to try again.

He took a deep breath, trying to focus his new quirk. He started again, pulling back and pushing the ball. This time he didn't let loose, he didn't just let his quirk go crazy. He focused, putting the power all in a single fingertip. At the last point of contact, he released, throwing the ball in the air with such force the air around him flew upwards! When it landed the device to 705.3 meters.

He clenched his fist, grinning at the teacher, "I can still fight!"

Katsuki was in a frenzy now, he was immediately rushing towards the green-haired kid. "DEKU YOU BASTARD!" He was halfway to him when he was stopped by a big, red hand. He turned to Hellboy, throwing his hand at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS DEVIL BOY!" the hand exploded, more than it had in the classroom, enough to send the red man flying into the air and into the wall of the raised foundation of the school. The wall cracked and the horned student shook his head.

"That wasn't really nice." He sarcastically mumbled.

Aizawa stopped everything immediately, holding Bakugou back and stopping his quirk. "This ends now!" He pulled the student to him using his tendrils, "This kind of inappropriate behavior will NOT be tolerated, do something like that again and _you_ will be the one expelled."

The blonde relaxed, giving Aizawa the chance to let him go. After Hellboy pushed himself off the wall, the activities continued. Next was the 50 meter yard dash. Hellboy went last this time, getting 3.19 seconds. He got a longer time than Tenya, who was one of the fastest students, but a shorter time than most of the others.

Next was the grip strength. Him and another student, which he learned his name was Mezo Shoji, who's quirk was that he basically had six arms, they had a contest to see who could get the best grip strength. Hellboy won as Shoji could only get 540 kilograms and Hellboy got an error message for holding it too tightly, which actually broke the measuring device. "That's why I call this the Right Fist of Doom." Hellboy joked.

The fourth test was the standing long jump, which he sailed over, much like other students. The fifth test, the repeated side steps, were not in his favor as much as he wasn't the most agile in that respect. He got within the average at least, and he was okay with that.

The next test, sit-ups, were about to begin. Everyone was heading to their positions to start, some moaning about not wanting to exercise. Hellboy, however, was distracted, looking into the woods that were way into the distance. He thought he saw something move, something small and grey. He turned towards the teacher and called out, "Hey, Aizawa!"

The teacher turned to his direction, raising an eyebrow at the student.

Hellboy continued, "I think I saw something in the woods, think I can go take a peek?"

The teacher tilted his head, "How could you even see anything that far away?"

"Can I?"

The teacher hesitated, but he finally waved him off.

When Hellboy got to the fence, he peered for a good second, waiting for any small noise to direct him towards what he saw. He hopped the fence, not wanting to wait very much longer.

He trudged through the woods, whistling into the forest. "C'mere you ugly sonuva gun, I got a nice package to deliver!" He raised his right hand, balling it up into a rock fist, "To your face." He mumbled to himself, completing his remark. He kept walking, looking back and forth between the trees and the ground. A wail echoed through the forest, a warning of sorts he assumed. He kept walking through the brush, towards the wail. Another wail, louder, and more aggressive this time coming from around him.

He turned around, _Did I walk past it on accident?_

As he turned back he was struck in the face by something grey with enough force to send him into a tree. He looked up and blocked the incoming claw with his right fist, returning the strike with his head. It knocked the creature back, tumbling as it fell. Finally getting a good look at the creature. It was skinny, with absolutely no hair. Claws on both its elongated fingers and toes, dirty with blood stains all over them. Its mouth was nothing but a set of teeth with gore dripping from the top set and the nose was missing, with the exception of two nostril holes. The eyes were pitch black and ears looked like they'd been bitten off. The look of the creature was clear to Hellboy, it was a skinwalker.

"You aren't supposed to be _here._ Where the hell'd you come from?" The monster hunter asked as the creature snarled at him. It lunged at Hellboy, but was met with the tree behind him, which he grabbed the monster by the head and punched him right through it. He charged at it, jumping forward to crush its head, which was met with it catching his stomach with its feet, injecting its toe claws into his stomach and throwing him closer to the direction he came. He got back to his feet, waiting for it to get closer so he could smack it with his right hand. As he swung, the skinwalker paused and back stepped, barely missing the strike. It replied with a swift and powerful kick to Hellboy's stomach sending him all the way into the fence to the school and dragging through the ground. It pounced at him, trying to claw at his face again, but was met with an uppercut.

It went over the fence and scrambled to its feet as Hellboy pounced on him. The creature rolled out of the way, then dashed in to stab the red devil in the side. The claws were pulled downwards by the creature. The student winced, gutting the skinwalker with his right hand, thus causing the monster to give off a blood curdling scream as it floated into the air. He reached into the sky, grabbed it by the leg and pulled it to the ground, cracking the ground below, causing it to howl in pain. It bounced off the ground, winded, trying to get its bearings. Hellboy didn't let it, he grabbed it by the head, pounding it into the ground. Once, twice, three times, before it went limp. He let the head go and gave one more good smash to the head, crushing its skull and effectively killing it.

He took a deep breath, looking in the direction of the school and meeting the eyes of the students who were now gathering by the triumphant Hellboy and now dead skinwalker. Izuku ran to the front of the crowd, and stared down at the creature. His blood went cold as he looked at his brother, "Those aren't-"

The little brother shook his head, "I know. But it is."

Aizawa confronted the student, "What happened?"

"This bastard here," he pointed to the downed monster, "is a monster called a skinwalker. They mostly travel in America, near Native American areas, the Navajo specifically and they like to travel in packs. " Hellboy turned to the forest.

Five more creatures crawled out of the forest, some hissing, some howling, some growling, right at Hellboy. He turned to his classmates, "GET BACK!" They launched their attack, two jumping on Hellboy themselves, the others onto the fence. He grabbed one of them, slamming it into the ground as the other bit into his shoulder. He smacked it on the top of the head, then grabbed him and threw him towards the other three on the fence. They jumped over their ally, landing almost in unison in front of him. The first he threw was back up and aimed for his left leg.

A cloth tendril threw itself around the creature's neck pulling it into the air. Hellboy aimed for the other three foreigners, charging the one in the middle. The other two jumped at his arms, which didn't stop him from slamming the middle one into the dirt. He threw it into the air, hitting it with the skinwalker on his left hand and slamming the one on his right into the ground by its arm. The one at the fence aimed at his classmates, which the pink girl he saved at the entrance exams threw her acid at. It fell to the ground, holding its face in pain. Bakugou jumped into the frey, blasting the one on the ground. It howled in pain, scrambling up from it's back, backing away from the blonde. The one Aizawa grabbed was slashing at the cloth tendrils, trying to get closer to the teacher. The creature was snapping at Aizawa, and almost had him too, if Hellboy hadn't grabbed its head with the Right Fist of Doom, swinging it the other three.

He held it, grabbing its neck with his other hand, snapping its neck bone out of its skin. He dropped it to focus on the other three. Bakugou rushed into the one he was fighting, which tried clawing at him. The blonde punched downwards, adding his flare, which launched it right into the ground and bouncing it back into the air. He used that to knee the creature in the jaw, giving himself more momentum by using his quirk on his foot. It launched the creature into the air, but it wasn't dead yet. It landed on its side, rolled to its feet, and tried rushing around to Bakugou's side.

It didn't get the chance to try anything as a blur of yellow smacked it away from the student. When the blur stopped, a tall and muscular man stood high above it, laughing in a yellow suit and tie. All Might arrived! **"Wow, these beasts sure are ugly aren't they! Why don't I deal with this one for you, lad?"** He didn't wait for an answer as he'd already grabbed it by the head and raised it above his head. He grunted as he pushed it towards the ground. When it struck, the ground seemed to have broken into a new pair tectonic plates! A crater and blood is all that remained from the creature that All Might took care of. He climbed out and looked to Hellboy, who was breaking the back of one at the moment.

The other two got on his back, biting and clawing at his neck and shoulders. He grabbed one with his tail, slamming it into the ground and the other with his hand, slamming its knee into its head, crushing both the skull and the knee of the creature. All Might grabbed the one Hellboy slammed with his tail, throwing it into the sky with enough force to blow air in the direction of the throw at emence speeds. The creature hit the ground three seconds later with a satisfying splat.

Hellboy looked to the one he broke the back of, stepping on the bone protruding from his spine. "Now, can you talk or not?"

The creature spoke, not in a howl but in an pattern Hellboy recognized as a language. Hellboy innately translated. _"The time is coming,_ Anung Un Rama, _the time for you to fulfill your destiny!"_

Hellboy switched his tongue to match its, _"What destiny, what are you talking about?"_

The skinwalker laughed, _"You are the hand of the apocalypse! You will summon Him once more and He will take the world which was rightfully his!"_

The student had heard enough, switching back to his Japanese language, "You can tell Him that He will be sorely disappointed when you go back to Hell." with that, the red devil slammed his fist into the skinwalker, sending him to the fiery below.

He looked to the crowd of students and the teachers. They were staring at him, at how he spoke, the gashes and blood running through his clothes, and finally at the skinwalkers, who were beginning to glow and turn to embers embers along with their blood. They disappeared, as if they weren't even there. Everyone except the teachers, Katsuki and the Midoriya brothers were surprised by this as they've fought monsters in the past and saw them when they died.

Aizawa sighed, "We're going back inside, tests are over."

Bakugou responded, "Who's getting suspended then?"

Aizawa didn't turn back, " _Everyone_ , get back to class."


	7. Hell's Destiny

Aizawa had told Hellboy to go to the nurse's office for his injuries, even though he insisted they weren't that bad. They even stopped bleeding by the time he got in the building. His teacher wasn't hearing any of it and had him go anyways. While walking through the halls, he did get a lot of stares from other classes and students walking by. Some people even commented on him.

Two girls that were running an errand whispered to each other, "It looks like he just got into a fight with a huge tiger!"

"He definitely looks like he could though, look at those muscles." They both snickered.

Some other guys that were hanging around, skipping classes. "Woah, look at that big guy!"

"He's a monster!"

"SHHH! He'll hear you!"

"I MEANT IT IN A GOOD WAY, YOU LOOK AWESOME!" the second guy yelled back.

Hellboy just waved his right hand, going into the nurse's office. He was met with Recovery Girl, who when she saw him got nervous. He waved to her, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on one of the beds as she got normal bandages from her cabinet.

"Y'know, you really don't _need_ those bandages. You know I've seen worse than this, or have you forgotten the bar in my back from the entrance exams?" He joked. She didn't laugh.

She closed the door to the cabinets, bandages, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls in hand. "I haven't forgotten about that, but I'm still going to do the best I can to fix you up, sonny." She grabbed a tray, pulling it over to where the student was sitting, and began examining the wounds. "Who attacked you this early in the year?"

The door opened, a white, mouse-like person in a suit and tie with a scar on his right eye came in, along with All Might who was still in his muscular form, but without a smile this time around. The small mouse man, who Hellboy knew as the Principal, Nezu. He was the first to speak, "Actually, we were wondering the same thing. As All Might here has explained to me, you and the creature spoke to each other. And your teacher told us you were surprised it was there to begin with, as if it was supposed to be elsewhere. We would like an explanation, if you can give one."

Hellboy sighed, pulling a sucker out of his pocket, which was covered in blood. He tossed it into the trash across the room, making it in, then looked to the principal. "That thing was a monster, one that is supposed to be in America. A 'skinwalker' as they're called there by the Navajo."

The principal nodded, "That is concerning. But what I'm more concerned about is what you and it spoke about, because it seemed to have been something troubling for you to stop it as rashly as you did."

The mouse caught him there, so he continued, "I asked him why he was here, and he brought up the prophecy. It's just a bunch of bull though, trust me."

All Might crossed his arms, **"What kind of prophecy would this be, Hellboy?"**

"The 'reason' I was made," he made air quotes with his hands, "to bring forth the apocalypse. But, I don't believe all that crap. I want to do good, I want to help people! I want to _fight_ monsters, not be one."

"Destiny is sometimes a funny thing," the mouse began, "it will happen no matter what you do. If this truly is-"

Hellboy made a quick glare at the mouse bear thing, "It. Is. Wrong. I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they wanted to hurt another."

 **"And if it isn't wrong?"**

"Kill me if we figure that out, but I'm not going to. I guarantee it. Even if I'm not human, that's where I stand, with humans!" He kept a stern glare at the both of them. He loved humanity, _Izuku, Inko, Uraraka and Tenya. Hell, even Bakugou, I would fight with them all until the end._

 _The_ teacher and the principal looked at each other, then Nezu to Hellboy, with a small smile. "Then, that's all we need. We believe you." The principal turned to the door, "We'll see to it you become a hero and get the support you need to defy your destiny, Bringer of the Apocalypse. We would like you to keep this to yourself though, Hellboy. The usual confidentiality, until further notice."

"I hear ya." The red devil responded with a relieved sigh. The principal left, but All Might stayed, returning to his emaciated form with a cough of blood.

All Might looked to the student, with a pause, he asked him a question, "You came into this world around nine years ago, correct?" Hellboy nodded, "So, it would be safe to assume the monsters only came around because of you?"

He responded, "No, the monsters themselves have been around for a while, any bit of folklore, myth or what have you do have some truth to them. They've only been acting out because of me it would seem."

"I see." He walked towards the student, "The reason I ask is because you said you were wanting to fight monsters. There is an agency, it's been on standby because we were not completely sure about the appearances of these monsters. But as of recently, there have been so many accounts of monsters and so much evidence that it's more than obviously true."

Hellboy raised his eyebrow, All Might continued, "They're called the B.P.R.D, short for the Bureau of Paranormal Research of Defense. Their purpose is to uncover and defend humanity from supernatural entities much like the 'skinwalkers' we just faced. Just some food for thought, not sure if you would be interested, but they aren't a full agency yet. We had no real reason for them up until now, and I'm sure it will only get worse from here on out."

Hellboy nodded, ignoring the nurse as she dabbed his bites with the rubbing alcohol. All Might continued, "Of course, you would still help when someone was in trouble and it wasn't supernatural as it would still be a superhero agency!"

Hellboy smiled, looking to the underpowered hero, "Wouldn't be as cool if I didn't help people every once in a while, eh?"

The hero smiled, standing from the bed and powering up once more. He walked towards the door, turning his head, **"Maybe next time we fight together, we'll save the world!"**

"Maybe we will."

The teacher left him to the nurse.

Hellboy returned to the classroom shortly after as most of his wounds were sealing up already. He walked in, his uniform on as best as he could. All of the students looked up from their papers, smiling at the pleasant interruption. A lot of them burst from their seats, some even rushing to greet him.

A boy with red, spiky hair was pumping his fist in the air, "MAN, you took those things out like such a MAN! Just shrugging them off like they were nothing!"

A smaller boy with hair that resembled grapes was jumping sporadically, "You totally tore them apart out there! You were a real badass!"

The girl that sat next to Hellboy with the dark purple hair and ear jacks for ear lobes was looking at his chest, which had a bit of a scratch visible, "You really took a thrashing, you must be really hardcore."

The teacher, was visibly annoyed at the disruption. He yelled at the students, "Get back to your seats, now! We're in the middle of a lesson."

Hellboy nudged past them, "Those _things_ are nothing. I've fought a lot worse before." He thought back in the first year of junior high when he fought a Gashadokuro, a giant skeleton that ate people and made them part of their collection of bones. It took a much bigger bite out of his torso, which he barely escaped from, but it still left bite marks on him for a solid week. He reached his seat, taking out some paper from his satchel.

It took a couple minutes for everything to settle down. Hellboy was trying to get caught up with the notes Izuku had passed him, following the notes as fast as possible a copying them down. Luckily, it was the normal stuff any school would give students, so Hellboy could just follow his brother's notes and fill in any blanks.

It wasn't long until lunchtime and he met up with his brother and new friends to sit together. "Man, monster hunting sure does work up an appetite, eh guys?" the devil joked as they walked in the halls.

Izuku laughed comfortably, used to the threat of monsters his brother faced. Uraraka laughed nervously. Tenya didn't, only curious of Hellboy's attitude. "You say that as if we weren't in a life threatening situation hours ago."

Hellboy tilted his head, "What are you talking about, I was fine-"

"You may have been, but other students were put in harm's way. We were not prepared for that kind of attack, and you couldn't have stopped the creature that lunged at us!" Tenya was glaring at Hellboy now.

Hellboy turned and shook his head. "Alright, give me a break! It's not like it's my fault they attacked." He turned away from the direction of the lunchroom and began to walk off.

"No, but you led them towards the school and towards us. That was reckless."

Hellboy turned towards Tenya, frowning, "What would you want me to do? It's already said and done anyways." He continued on his way to the lunchroom, leaving the conversation and his friends behind.

Izuku looked at Tenya once Hellboy was out of view. "Did you really need to be so mean? I mean, it's not easy to control a fight like that, you know?"

Iida looked to the shorter student, the stern expression present, "One thing we have to learn in becoming heroes is to put the safety of others first. Some of the students in 1-A are still unprepared for a fight like that, and had Ashido not used her quirk to stun the creature or Bakugou jumped in the fight to bring the attention to him, some of us could have been hurt or worse." He shook his head, "As much as I hate to admit it, Bakugou saved us in the courtyard."

Izuku wanted to protest, but had no words to say. Tenya was right in a way, Hellboy didn't have the situation under control, and almost got people hurt when he drew the skinwalkers into the courtyard. However, he also knew how some monsters fight, how dangerous they can be. In a way, they were much more dangerous than any person, even with a quirk. Containment isn't always the easiest.

Izuku kept quiet, not wanting to start an argument.

Ochaco tried bringing the tone up a little, "Well, we're still wasting time here. The line to lunch is filling up fast so we should probably get a move on!" She kept a smile, which brought the boys up. They both smiled, nodded to their friend.

Tenya responded, "You're right! We better get some energy in our system, our education depends on it!"

At the lunch table, Izuku, Uraraka and Tenya were met with other classmates in 1-A. Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami and Minoru Mineta. This was an oddity, being with so many people at once, for Izuku. Usually it was just him and his brother, which was fine as they both never ran out of things to talk about. The subject at the table, however, was the incident earlier today. Mineta started the conversation.

"Hey, Midoriya! Where did Hellboy learn to brawl like that?" This caught Izuku off guard, to the point he even jumped a bit. Everyone's eyes were on him.

He didn't really have a straight answer for them, he's always fought with that much furiosity from the first attack they had with the Kappa. Finally Midoriya shrugged, "He's just kind of used to it, I guess. He said it himself though, he's fought worse things."

Tokoyami, who had the head of a bird, perked in, "So, you're saying you and he have fought more of those creatures?"

"W-well," Izuku wasn't sure how much he should say. He only knew so much about the fights, most of the time Hellboy goes around _searching_ for those monsters! He knew how to track down a lot of the creatures and didn't want Izuku getting hurt in the process. "Not just the skinwalkers, he's fought other kinds of monsters too."

Tsuyu Asui, who had a very monotone set of facial expressions, jumped in, "You keep calling them skinwalkers, Midoriya. Ribbit."

"A-ah, yeah, that's what the monsters he fought were called."

Momo Yaoyorozu interjected, pointing her chopsticks at Izuku, "Earlier you said something about them not supposed to be here, right? What was that about?"

Izuku thought back to the library of books his brother had accrued over the years, filled with folklore and myths around the world. He didn't look like it, but Hellboy was a genius in these fields, "Well, I remember from one of the books my brother owns that the skinwalkers are supposed to be in America. They were monsters that tormented Native Americans, and today are said to reside in the Navajo territory." He tried remembering some of the texts his brother had, which sent chills down his spine, "Legend has it they were originally human, but resulted to cannibalism for one reason or another. In doing so, they let in demons that change them and what we saw today is what they turn into."

At this point, the color drained from Mineta and Ochaco's faces. The rest were unsettled by the story. Mineta mumbled to Izuku, "But, that's just a story, right? Demons and cannibalism, right?"

Midoriya shook his head, "I've seen monsters myself over the years. They usually aren't ever as dangerous or hostile as this though. The worst I've seen myself is the Teke Teke up until this point, which isn't even a problem anymore."

Mineta was really anxious, and switched the conversation over, "I-I bet with your quirk you aren't afraid anyways! With how strong you are, I bet you just punch monsters so hard they never mess with you again!"

"Well, I didn't-" _Crap, almost blurted out that I didn't have a quirk!_ "U-um, yeah, I guess they never really messed with me too much." He tried laughing with confidence, which was a miserable attempt at it. Luckily, no one caught him slipping up and just carried on with the conversation.

Tokoyami was the one change topics, "Well, with that out of the way, I wonder what the rest of our high school career will have in store for us."

"Yes, I was actually surprised at how quickly we changed to normal lessons in the classroom, ribbit." Asui added.

The topic of the incident was over, and Izuku was glad about it. _Still, I wonder where Hellboy went. It's not like him to miss lunch, even when he's angry and whatnot. I hope he's doing alright._

* * *

The lunch period ended and Hellboy was already in class. He figured that he'd already missed lunch anyways, so he decided he would get the notes his brother gave him copied already. Once the students started piling in, Hellboy put the paper back on his brother's desk. Once Izuku came into the classroom and saw his red brother, he walked to him with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay? You didn't eat." Izuku doesn't always get the chance to be a big brother to Hellboy, but when he did he felt important at least for a bit.

Hellboy smiled, giving his green-haired brother a warm pat on the shoulder, "Yeah, I'm doing great. Just had to do some things, that's all."

Midoriya smiled, putting a small bag on his desk,"Well, I got something for you anyways. Can't have you going the rest of the day empty."

The younger brother's smile turned into a grin as he gave Izuku a one-armed hug over the shoulder, "What would I do without ya! Thanks again for letting me borrow the notes."

Izuku rubbed his left arm, laughing warmly, "No problem at all."

Some of the class members watched this interaction, some wondering which one was the older brother and some of the girls left wondering which one was a top and which was a bottom. Mineta caught this and intervened that train of thought, "No way! They wouldn't be like that, they're brothers!"

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, the studies were normal and Hellboy was able to keep up pretty well. For how strange of a person Aizawa was, he was a pretty good teacher.

On the way home, Hellboy explained what the skinwalker had told him to Izuku. "Wait, do you think that something brought the skinwalkers to you then? Are you being targeted?" The shorter brother asked, his heart in his throat.

The devil shrugged, looking at his brother, "That's why you need to work extra hard to get your gift working. Like Tenya pointed out, I won't always be there to knock whatever comes your way down. And we don't know how strong they are going to get."

Izuku swallowed, thinking about the skinwalkers and how fast they were, and imagining what would have happened if Bakugou hadn't jumped into the fight. His friends and classmates, being ripped to shreds, eaten alive, by the skinwalkers. It scared him to the point he felt like throwing up. He was brought out of the vision when his brother placed a clean sucker in his mouth and chuckled.

"We'll be fine. You'll learn how to use your quirk, and once you do, there won't be any monster that can harm anyone ever again!" They had just gotten to their apartments, so they both turned towards the stairs. "C'mon, future Symbol of Peace, let's see what Ma is cooking tonight!"

They both raced up the stairs, eager to get their bellies full of some food after such a long and stressful day.


	8. Hell's New Toys

_**DiRunner: I have a basic idea for the plot in my head, but I'm just going with what feels natural for the characters after that. I just am really passionate about this crossover and am happy that others are at least able to enjoy it too.**_

The next day, Izuku woke up to his brother lifting weights in their room. He had his own set of weights, which were way too heavy to lift for Izuku, even after his training All Might instructed him with. Hellboy always lifted his 75 kilogram weights in the morning. Izuku didn't really see how that would help him as it was just a tiny fraction of what he has lifted before but it didn't bother the older brother. Izuku got on his uniform, as did his brother.

Today, Hellboy didn't put on a T shirt for fear that an incident like yesterday would happen again and he didn't want another shirt ruined. Again, Hellboy couldn't button his shirt up and just left it halfway done, getting fed up with the uniforms. "I tell ya, they don't really think about people like me when making these shirts. What do you think?"

Izuku stammered, "W-well, not many people have hands as big as yours."

He nodded, "Well, I did see a girl yesterday that had hands bigger than mine. _Both_ hands were bigger than mine, so they gotta have something to help us big hand folk, y'know?"

The green-haired brother shrugged, finishing up with his tie and heading out of the bedroom. They had breakfast, said their goodbyes to Inko, who added in Hellboy's direction, "And try not to get any more clothes destroyed, if you keep up with that you'll have no clothes by the end of the school year!"

The red behemoth waved, closing the door with his tail, "I know, I'll try to keep the monster hunting to a minimum today."

With that, they were off to their second day of school.

When they got there, class hadn't started yet and plenty of the students had yet to arrive. As soon as they entered the room, the red student was beckoned by the pink girl from the entrance exams.

"Hey, Hellboy!" She almost shouted, even though she was a single seat away from him. She waved to herself, "C'mere!"

He turned to his brother, who shrugged and went along his way to his seat. Hellboy walked to the girl in just a few steps. He began to scratch the back of his head, "Look, Ashido, right? If this is about yesterday, I'm sorry you got involved."

"Psht!" She waved the apology off, replying with, "There wasn't much you could have done, you were practically being mauled to death out there. I just wanted to talk since we hadn't gotten the chance after the entrance exams and I wanted to thank you for basically saving me then."

He gave a single chuckle before shaking his head, "Nah, it wasn't really that big of a deal."

She frowned, "Sure, but only one of us got stabbed because of it." She pointed to him with her right hand, "And that was you. So I wanted to thank you and actually apologize for being the reason why you got hurt more than you needed to."

He grinned, raising an eyebrow, "I thought that was part of the job at this school, becoming a hero and all."

Mina nodded, pointing at him with a finger gun, "You have a point there, Red."

"Red?" Hellboy kept his eyebrow raised at the sudden nickname.

She giggled again, "Sorry, guess I should have asked first. Is it okay if I called you Red?"

 _Really? We only met a couple days ago and hadn't talked too much at all since but she's making a nickname for me._ He shrugged, tilting his head to the side, "It's a good nickname, I guess it's alright."

Mina grinned, putting her thumb up, "Cool! Then you can call me Pink if you wanna! I hope we can be really good friends."

He nodded, smiling down at her the best he could, "Alright, yeah. Sounds like a good time, Pinky." He turned back around, able to hear the chippy pink girl behind him exhale with glee as she had just made a friend. Hellboy, likewise, was pretty happy about it too.

Eventually, classes did start and the day simply continued on like normal. During some of the lessons, Hellboy had to get some direction from his brother, who gladly helped the red student when he could. It was during one of the lessons further on in the day that the class was interrupted by a noise, similar to a jet, getting closer to the room. The door was slammed open and All Might, in his superhero uniform, leaned into the classroom shouting, **"I HAVE ARRIVED!"**

Everyone fell silent as he walked into the classroom. **"Now, as I'm sure you're aware, you all have turned in blueprints yesterday for your…"** he paused for effect and flexed with each word, showing off different parts of his outfit, **"SUPER! HERO! SUITS!"** he stood back in his heroic stance, giving everyone a sight of his pearly white teeth as he smiled, **"I'll have you all know that the people in the R &D department have been working their hardest to have them all ready for you today!"**

Everyone got excited at this point, eager to see how their suits turned out and how they looked on them. All except Hellboy, who never actually turned in any costume design. _Not like I'd wear it anyways, the whole tights scene really isn't my thing._

 **"Not only will you be able to try them on, but you will also be able to try them out!"** The large man waved them towards him, **"SO COME ON, WE HAVE SUITS TO PUT ON!"**

Everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the door. Hellboy was the last one to make his way out the door when Aizawa met up with him.

"You never turned anything in." He pointed out, dryly.

Hellboy, tilted his head toward his teacher, "That wasn't for a grade, was it?"

The darker hero lowered his head and sighed, "It was, but I had things handled for you since you were out for that portion of class. We even got the special order you asked for."

Hellboy raised his head quickly, "Wow, that was fast."

"We need everyone ready and able as soon as possible. The quicker you learn how to use it, the more effective you'll be as a hero."

The devil nodded, speeding up to catch up with his friends.

It was time to get outfits on, and Hellboy's things were in a larger suitcase. He opened it slowly, somewhat nervous to see what his teacher was going to make him put on. When he opened it he found a pair of pants that felt like a much thicker material than what he usually wore. A small bit of undergarments laid underneath that were made of an even thicker material and that felt like metal plates were placed within the layers. Combat shoes, much like his own with the exception of spikes along the top of the boot. Below that was a grey trench coat, the same color as the UA uniform jacket. It had a patch on the left shoulder that had the UA Hero Academy logo on it in a vibrant red.

He sighed as he tried putting it on, wait for the Right Fist of Doom to- "Slip right through?" The sleeve was large enough for his fist to fit through! It was like a glove! He rolled the sleeve up though, as to not hide the fist inside the coat. He also rolled his left sleeve for fashionability. The trench coat had a small slit along the back going from the bottom up, where his tail fit right in. He reached into his left pocket, feeling a glove which he slipped on. He also put on a belt which had a holster of some kind on the left side.

Mineta was the one to point out the reason for the holster, "H-H-HELLBOY! Is that a g-g-g-g-"

Hellboy reached into the suitcase, picking up a much bigger version of a magnum pistol with a barrel and ammo slots that were supersized to make it look like a miniature cannon. Hellboy smiled as he looked down to find ammo for it neatly packed into the belt already. He grinned holding it in the air, feeling the heft and craft, the stainless steel barrel with a large ironsight along the top. The handle was a polished wood with rubber along the outer sides of the handle. The trigger was covered by a quarter inch of the same stainless steel that made up the barrel. The trigger itself, Hellboy could feel, took a lot of pressure to pull.

He holstered the gun, looking down at Mineta as he slammed the suitcase shut. "Yeah, that's a monster killer." He walked out of the locker room, with weight in his steps.

As he got outside to where the rest of the students were meeting up, he saw Uraraka, who was looking at her suit with a bit of pink on her face. It was a black and pink outfit with what looked like gauntlets and knee-high boots. She also donned a belt, which rested at the top of her hips. He approached her, "You don't look too happy about the suit."

She looked up at him, wearing an anxious smile, "Yeah, I didn't really ask for this to be skin tight so it's pretty embarrassing. Do you think it looks okay?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, you're fine. You could probably hit someone with those gauntlets on your wrists, though."

She looked at the gauntlets and began shaking her hands, "Oh, no, no! Those are for my motion sickness after using my quirk!"

Hellboy nodded, looking to the other students. He met eyes with Mina. She was wearing a skin tight suit that was a turquois with patches of purple in a camouflage pattern. Above that was a tan and had white fur lining the neck. On her feet was a similarly tan and purple pair of boots that almost reached her knees. On her face was a white mask that only covered above her nose. She called out for him when their eyes met, "Hey, Red!" She began her stride towards the devil, with a huge grin on her face. When she got to him, she studied his outfit, her grin getting larger as she flexed her arm, "Wow, you're making a statement with those muscles you got, huh?"

He shrugged, scratching his chest with his right hand, "Not really, I just can't use buttons so easily with my hand so I'm leaving it how it is."

"Ah, I see. It's a good look though, you should keep it." She continued to study his outfit and her eyes widened when she saw the holster, "Woah! That's a big gun! Do you know how to use that?"

He pulled it out, making sure the safety was on, which it was, and pointed it at a nearby building. "Point and pull the trigger. It's not difficult." He lowered it, putting the gun back in the holster. He looked to Mina's outfit, and trying to decipher all the colors on it. "And what about you? Trying to make a fashion statement or fight bad guys?" He finally joked.

She looked down at her outfit, still wearing her smile, but a bit less than she had been. "I don't see why I can't fight crime and look good at the same time." She looked back at Red, still smirking, "Think it looks cute?"

Hellboy nodded, "It definitely looks like it was made for you, though the small jacket doesn't seem to be doing much."

She pointed at Hellboy with finger guns again, "That's what makes it fashionable."

Uraraka peeped up, thumb in the air, "I think it's really cute, Ashido!"

The pink girl turned to the brunette, "Your outfit isn't half bad either, Uraraka."

Hellboy peered over at the door he came from, letting the girls talk among themselves, seeing his brother walk out in his suit. He had a baggy, bright green suit with a white accent. He donned large white gloves and his usual bright red sneakers which stuck out on his costume. He also had a bright red belt that clipped using what would usually be found on backpacks. On his head he had a plastic guard that had what looked like teeth on the bottom row. The top was cloth, all except for two protruding, plastic horns that were a darker green than the rest of the suit.

The devil remembered this suit, it was one he made the design for when they were kids after they had defeated the Kappa, turtle monsters. Izuku had thought he was like a real hero, defeating monsters that lurked in the woods. He still idolized All Might, but the newfound interest in the adopted brother influenced the outfit slightly. He made the suit a bright green to contrast Hellboy's red and the horns, but the rest was mostly because of the hero.

The younger brother laughed, hugging Izuku as he approached, "I remember that suit!"

Izuku laughed with him, "Y-yeah! How long ago was it when I made this?"

"Almost eight years ago." Hellboy stood back, taking in what was obviously a work in progress, "Definitely aged well, I can tell you that. Ma did well, huh?"

"Yeah, she did great!"

All Might got everyone's attention with his laugh, **"HA HA HA! Look at everyone now, looking like true heroes of the future! Now, we didn't bring you all here today for a fashion shoot."**

Aizawa nodded, taking the stage. "Before we got here today, we assigned everyone to teams of two. You're all going to be using your suits in a mock battle to see just how practical they are!"

Everyone exchanged looks, some excited, others not so much. The teacher continued, "This will be a battle of Heroes vs Villains!"

All Might started from where the other teacher left off, **"Now, the villains in this objective-based game will be defending a fake nuclear core bomb inside the building! Their objective is to keep the heroes away from the bomb."** The hero flexed his right muscle, and continued, **"The heroes, as you've probably guessed, are going to be trying to find and reach the bomb!"** He gave the stage to Aizawa once again.

"We will be using a hat to determine which team goes against whom." He pulled out a hat with paper, which he put his hand into and pulled out two pieces. "The first match is between Team A and D, making Izuku Midoriya and Uraraka the heroes with Iida and Bakugou being the villains!"

Izuku's heart crawled to his throat as he looked first at his Tenya, then to Katsuki, to Ochaco and finally to Hellboy. His brother smiled, patting his shoulder with the Right Fist of Doom. "Don't worry, you've got this."

The teacher finally announced, "All other students will follow me and All Might to the monitor room."

Hellboy turned to where the other students were headed, looking over his shoulder to tell his brother one last thing, "Kick Katsuki's ass."

In the monitor room there were screens which the other students could plainly see the forthcoming battles. Bakugou, who had an outfit that screamed everything he was about, explosive, and Iida, wearing a full suit of armor, could be seen in position near the bomb. Izuku and Ochaco could be seen waiting outside the building for the announcement to begin. Nothing could be heard on the monitors but Izuku and Uraraka could be seen talking while looking at the building, serious looks on their faces. Tenya seemed to be talking to himself while Katsuki was only waiting, starring with a look of pure anger at the door ahead of him. The teacher made his announcement and the heroes were on their way in.

The villains were already having issues, however, due to the blonde and the armored student arguing as Katsuki walked out of the room and began to search for the heroes. Hellboy was next to Mina in the control room, who nudged him. "How do you think this is gonna go, Red?"

Hellboy shook his head, "Katsuki may be good in a, but my brother is good at winning despite the odds. My bet is that he already has a plan and he was counting on that idiot leaving the bomb."

She turned to him as his eyes were glued on the screens. "You really regard Deku highly, huh?"

He nodded, "He's one of the smartest people I know, he's made a journal based on other heroes, figuring out their strengths and ways to take them out. Bakugou was one of them. I know he's got a plan, and probably a backup plan for that!" the devil was grinning as Katsuki made his confrontation with Izuku.

They began talking to each other as Uraraka ran past. Bakugou didn't stop her. His sole focus was on Izuku. _Not anymore, Deku. Today is the day that I'm going to tear you apart. LIMB! FROM! LIMB!_


	9. Hell Breaks the Ice

_**Wow, this is getting a lot more views than I expected it to. It was late after Chapter 8 and I wasn't completely tired yet so I decided to make a cover to entice more people to read it and to get hyped for it. Originally, I was going to make Hellboy based off of Death Arms, since they shared a muscular archetype and jawline in my head, but I settled with something a bit closer to Mike Magnola's style than Kohei Horikoshi, but I think that Hellboy could fit into the universe with the given style I settled with. Let me know what you think about the cover in the reviews, and let's get this hype train rolling already!**_

Hellboy was on the edge of his seat for the course of the match. His brother and Katsuki had engaged in the fight at this point and things were not going too smoothly. Bakugou was using his quirk left and right, using the techniques he'd accrued over the years of having it. Hellboy saw some things that were altered from the times he and the blonde fought monsters together, redirection. He was using the propulsion force of his explosions to push him forward and around.

Katsuki's first strike was a success, blasting the costumed student further back than they started. More blows were given by Bakugou, some were received by the brother but he was able to evade some of the strikes. He eventually got into close quarters with Bakugou, who threw a right hook. Hellboy remembered this from the journal Izuku made, the explosive student favored the right hook and Izuku studied it, learning how to counter it. The former quirkless student grabbed the old friend's arm as it sailed through the air. At the same time he turned his back to Bakugou, pressing his back against his chest. The next move was fluid, as if he'd been practicing the maneuver. He pulled the arm downwards, using the momentum of the strike to move his opponent forward farther than he wanted. Using his weight against him, the brother sent Katsuki over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground with enough force to send dust flying through the air!

Hellboy was at the front of the crowd at this point as he slammed his right fist on the bar separating the teachers from the students, which bent the bar down the middle. "Yeah! Just like you thought he would!" The devil's tail was twitching.

Mina whispered to an invisible girl by the name of Toru Hagakure, "He wags his tail just like a cat!"

The invisible girl giggled, huddling next to the cheery pink student. "That's so adorable!"

Red didn't hear them, he didn't care either, all he cared about right then was his brother's fight. He did, however, turn his attention to another screen, which showed Ochaco entering the room with the bomb. Some words were obviously traded between them, but they still couldn't be picked up by the camera. She tried rushing, not straight for the bomb but around it. Tenya dashed around, picking up on the ambush, blocking her way with a blockade of his armor. Things didn't look well there, _If this is part of his plan, he better do whatever he was planning on doing and quickly._

His eyes were back on the fight, with Katsuki finally getting up, rushing Izuku again. He redirected to his side, blasting him with a very large amount of force, something that even Hellboy thought was brutal. Luckily, the brother barely dodged the strike, "Hey! There's no way that amount of force is legal!" the student brought to Aizawa's attention, which he nodded to.

He reached down to the microphone, activating the intercom, "Bakugou, that was too risky! That amount of power could bring the whole building down next time, try it again and your team will be disqualified."

The blonde screamed, which could be heard over the cameras but was still inaudible. He rushed Izuku again, going for the right hook yet again. The cautious teen was ready for it, going over his counter again. However, Bakugou was adapting, using his redirection to get behind Deku. He blew at his back, sending him forward and tumbling on his side. He was getting up right away, more words being said that couldn't be heard. They both rushed each other, Bakugou charging up his quirk, but Hellboy saw his brother's hand, that he was doing the same.

He used All for One, putting his finger in a flicking position. Right before Katsuki landed his hit, Izuku blew a hole straight through the roof with his quirk. "THAT'S IT!" Hellboy saw the plan, knew what he was doing and grinned as he watched it unfold.

Ochaco used her quirk on herself, using one of the columns to push herself towards the bomb. Iida tried to stop her, but it was no use, because she was already touching the bomb. The game was over and Team D won! Hellboy didn't wait, he let go of the bar he was crushing in excitement. He walked right out the door, with a huge grin on his face and a pep in his step. He brought his brother in, praising him as they walked to the monitor room. He also turned to Ochaco and Iida, complimenting her and her craft and him for putting up a great defense. He gave them both fist bumps with his Right Fist of Doom.

When they got to the room, the class was told to reflect on the battle, asking who the best opponent was on either side. Yaoyorozu stepped in with her outfit that was a bit revealing, being a red, skin tight suit split down the middle of her torso. It also consisted of a large golden belt and red boots. Her hair was in a ponytail, as always, but was a very bushy flip to her right side, which is usually on her left. She explained how Iida was the best opponent due to how he adapted to the situation and how everyone else failed in one aspect or another.

The next teams were to be picked. Aizawa put his hand into the hat, pulling out two more slips of paper. He looked at them, then read them out loud, "Team B, consisting of Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji, will be the heroes, while Team I, consisting of Toru Hagakure and Hellboy Midoriya, will be the villains!" He pointed towards the door, "Get into position outside of an intact building, heroes. Villains will group up at the bomb!"

Hellboy waited for the invisible girl, who as she passed by the devil exclaimed, "Let's go big guy, we've got a bomb to protect! Woo!" She only had gloves and shoes on for her superhero 'suit.'

He followed the floating gloves and shoes that moved in front of him. He looked at his opponents Todoroki and Shoji. Todoroki, who was obviously plagued with third degree burn on the left side of his face, also had hair that, on the left side, was red. The other side was white. His costume was simply a white dress shirt and a white pair of thermal pants. He donned white snow boots and a combat vest that was colored gold around his shoulders. Todoroki looked like he was bored of everything, which kind of pissed Hellboy off.

Shoji, on the other had, wore a muscle shirt with two shades of blue. Small, yellow decors going down the front side of the suit looked like eyes, with one big eye at the belt. He had a dark blue cowl, which covered where his mouth and nose would have been. His boots were also a dark blue. He, unlike Todoroki, looked slightly more concerned about the fight.

The two 'villains' entered the building, finding the bomb as Hellboy sat with his back to it. He pulled out a sucker, popping it into his mouth as he waited for Aizawa to make the starting announcement. He looked to his teammate, who was taking off what little she had as clothes. She squealed, "Hey! Don't watch me undress!"

Hellboy shook his head, "Keep something on." He pointed to the door, "The kid with the burn doesn't seem to be taking this too seriously, so I'll need to know where you are just in case we need to split."

Her left foot lifted back as she presumably leaned on her right foot. She finally spoke back up, "Alright, I guess you probably have more experience fighting anyways, with those things you fought yesterday and all."

He nodded, shifting the sucker around his mouth, "Yeah, something like that."

As Aizawa rang the telecom to begin, Hellboy stood up, listening around him the best he could. He waited, an eerie silence filled the room. No one spoke, no one moved, and it paid off. Cracking, like multiple legs, N _o, it's more like ice when placed in water..._ Hellboy saw the ice spreading throughout the room. He grabbed Hagakure around where he assumed was the waist with his tail, lifting her off the ground! He leapt into the air, raising his right fist, then slammed it down onto the concrete, breaking the ice that approached and the floor beneath him.

He fell to the floor below with a massive _thud,_ making sure Hagakure landed on his chest instead of below looked up as the floor collapsed before the door frame. Luckily, the bomb was intact and still standing in what was left of the room, which was covered in ice. He looked down, where he could feel something warm and soft pressing against his chest. He raised an eyebrow, asking the girl on top of him, "You okay?"

She didn't say anything for a second, but eventually realized he couldn't see her nod, "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

Meanwhile, Todoroki got a bit tense after hearing the big clutter within the building. Shiro and he exchanged glances, Shoji explaining, "It seems as though he's broken the ground below him, falling to the second floor."

The student with ice on his left side shook his head, "Looks like there _will_ be a fight after all. I guess that's to be expected from _him."_

Back on the second floor, Hellboy told Toru to try and steer clear of him as to not get frozen by another attack. "Wait, you're going after them like Bakugou did to your brother? Isn't that why their team lost?" invisible girl interjected.

Red didn't turn around, "No, they lost because Izuku was on the other team. These guys don't have a plan."

"Do you have a plan?"

He turned this time, pulling out his pistol, which he made sure was filled with concussive rounds before the round began. "Yeah, I'm gonna kick their asses!"

He walked through to the only staircase in the building, meeting the two opponents at the bottom. Todoroki paused, as did Shoji. Todoroki glared at Hellboy, who was pointing the gun right at Todoroki's gut. The white and red-haired student spoke steadily, "You think you can pull the trigger before I freeze you in place?"

Hellboy didn't grin, just kept pointing the gun, "I _think_ that I don't give a damn, you ain't winning."

Shoji stepped forward, trying to reason, "This is two against one, Hellboy, there's no way you can think-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Just come at me if you think you're so tough." At that, Todoroki slammed his hands to the ground, summoning ice that spread towards Red. He pulled his trigger, hitting him in the shoulder, which broke his concentration and broke the ice coming towards him. Shoji charged, closing all of his right arms as one and striking at Hellboy. He let himself get hit, barely moving back as he recoiled his Right Fist of Doom, letting it fly towards the opponent. Shoji tried blocking, but Hellboy broke through, sending him straight into the direction of his other opponent.

Todoroki slid under with his ice, making an ice wall to grab Hellboy's right hand. Hellboy tore the ice right off his base, smacking Todoroki through the wall to his right. Shoji was back up, charging at Hellboy again. He went for a grab, picking up the red devil and slamming him into a wall. The pinned student scoffed as he hit the hero with his head and horns, sending Shoji into the opposite wall. Hellboy went for another powerful punch, sending the opponent through the wall entirely. He was caught by a chunk of ice, which Hellboy turned to find Todoroki touching his back. The red torso froze, but it didn't slow him down too much. He kicked the icey student, which made him tumble along the ground. Shoji slammed his body into Hellboy's, sending him towards Todoroki who was still on the ground. In an attempt to save himself from the crushing weight of the red behemoth, Todoroki instinctively threw ice spikes towards him.

They impaled him, one in the stomach, another in his chest and a third in his neck. Blood trickled down the spikes and onto Todoroki's white dress shirt. He quickly scrambled out from under him, trying to think about what just happened. _Did... Did I just kill him?_

His train of thought was interrupted by his right hand smashing the spikes along his torso. The devil put his feet on the ground, pulling the ice out from his neck. He rose, slowly, looking towards the student that had just stabbed him. He spit out his sucker, blood leaking from his mouth. His orange eyes laid on Todoroki's, the student preparing for another attack.

Hellboy spoke casually, "That kind of hurt." Following with an uppercut that sent the student flying into his ally. He popped his neck, walking towards them.

Shoji threw his ally to the side, trying to counter the attack of the opponent that seemed unstoppable at this point. He hit him where the stab wound was, causing Hellboy to grunt as he backhanded him with his gun. This sent him outside of the building, going through any walls presented to him. Hellboy faced Todoroki, who was building up his power, about to release a large amount of ice into Hellboy's wake. Though, he never got the chance when a floating rock broke on his already bleeding head, knocking him unconscious. Hagakure sighed, only her shoes being visible behind Todoroki. "Whew, for a minute, I didn't think that would work!"

Aizawa announced over the intercom that Hellboy and Toru were the winners and had the heroes sent to the infirmary. Everyone in the monitor room was silent when they both entered, all of them were staring at the student who, to them, should have been dead. Even Izuku was surprised, sweat rolling off his head.

All Might was the first to break the silence, **"That was some mighty fine fighting you did in there, Hellboy! And of course we cannot forget Hagakure, which dealt the finishing blow."** In his head, All Might had much more to say, but couldn't quite put it into words. Hellboy shocked everyone in the room minutes ago, a lot of students panicked once he'd been stabbed.

Hellboy strolled into the crowd, his left hand in his pocket, "She definitely did her fair share of work."

The mock battles continued, Aizawa drawing from the hat. As the next teams were getting prepared, Hellboy looked among the crowd for Mina, who he didn't see in the crowd. _She wasn't in the draw for this mock battle._

He looked to the second monitor room door, which was open and led to the hallway. Ochaco noticed Hellboy looking at the door and piped in, "You know, you really scared everyone."

"I know."

Tenya popped in, "You should have taken it more seriously."

"You said that already."

Hellboy walked into the hall, seeing a girl with pink skin and hair, crying, holding her head and staring at the floor. Red lowered his head, _God, I'm such a prick._ He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked up immediately, her hands trembling and lips quivering. Hellboy couldn't find the words to say, he was stuck, frozen, more than what Todoroki could have ever done to him. He just looked into her black and yellow eyes, and picked the best words he could manage.

"I'm fine, you know. You saw me go through a building." The words felt heavy as they left his mouth, he knew that wasn't the right thing to say, but he didn't know anything else to say.

She shook her head, a tear rolling down her face, "It doesn't mean it isn't any less scary..."

He looked to the ground, "I don't really have much of a choice. Scary things are just…" he paused, not knowing how to continue.

Mina got closer to him, seeing the gashes that were already closing on his neck and chest. She dragged her hand over the wound on his chest. She took her hand off and looked at her hand where blood from his chest rested. She looked in his eyes again, them being much closer now.

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "See, completely fine. There's nothing to worry about with me."

Mina hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could, "Next time, don't screw around like that."

He nodded, "Alright, I promise to start being more serious."

They returned to the monitor room, sticking to the back of the room, watching the rest of the fights. When it was her turn, he wished her luck and she smiled her usual smile. It was a quick battle, her team won thanks to her for the large portion of it. When she returned, she nudged Hellboy in the abs with a cocky smile, "My fight was better than your fight, I think."

Hellboy smiled again, shaking his head, "I broke through a floor and some walls. You slid around on your slime stuff."

She laughed at his remark. When they got back to the locker rooms, Aizawa told Hellboy to keep his coat, "I'm sure you would feel better having a jacket that fits. The gun, however, is prohibited for official school business." He nodded, putting his uniform on with the exception of his old jacket, which he placed in his suitcase. He placed the trench coat over the dress shirt and walked out to the classroom to get the rest of his things. _Today wasn't the best day, but at least nobody got hurt too badly._

He was on his way out of the building with Izuku and a sucker in his mouth, on their way to the train station as usual. Both Todoroki and Katsuki were waiting by the school gates, one was furious. Katsuki went first, yelling at Izuku, "HEY, DEKU!" He had tears in his eyes, "DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU WON THAT BATTLE THAT THIS IS OVER! This is only the beginning, you hear me? Next time, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! AND _I_ WILL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO! Not you!" He stormed off.

Todoroki stood from the wall he was leaning on, shaking his head, "I guess Bakugou covered that for me." He looked Hellboy in the eyes, "Somehow, some way, I will beat you, Hellboy. I don't care how much it takes, you will not surpass me."

Hellboy grinned, moving his sucker to the other side of his mouth with his tongue, "I'll be thinking about you too, Snowcone."

Todoroki walked off, hands in his pockets.

 _Nothing beats a nice threat to finish off a day._


	10. Hell Clowns the Sewers

The following week was pretty normal for the students at UA, all except for All Might being announced as a teacher for class 1-A. Studies went on and things like class president being assigned was on the agenda of the school. Much to Hellboy's surprise he had a couple people voting on him as the president, but he turned them down. When it was his turn to choose a president, he only knew one person that could fit the role, Tenya Iida. So much had happened over the course of a couple meager days and it was because of Tenya Hellboy knew where to improve. Him getting the gun was solely because of what he said after the skinwalker attack.

When he left his friends during lunchtime, he trudged over to the faculty lunchroom where his teacher was sitting. When he knocked, Aizawa was quite surprised to find Red at the door. The dark hero beckoned Hellboy into the lunchroom, smoke filling the air with a window open in the back of the room. Aizawa looked down at his food, "Something you wanted to talk about kid?" The teacher asked, sounding tired.

Hellboy nodded, looking out the window, "I need a way to hurt monsters without being close to them." the teacher raised an eyebrow, so Hellboy continued, "Earlier today, when those skinwalkers attacked, I couldn't get to the one that went for my classmates. I only have my fists, which are usually enough, but when I fought monsters before no one was around for me to worry about. All their attention would be on me and only me."

Eraserhead nodded, sucking on his cigarette and letting out a short puff of smoke. He leaned back in his chair to more comfortably look at his student's face, "What kind of monsters do you think you'll be fighting?"

The student shook his head, "From the looks of it, the monsters are coming from different parts of the world. Japan usually harbors small myths and legends, but other places have things as big as buildings at times." His left hand went in his pocket as he continued, "I'll need something that hits hard and fast, so if something pounces at someone again, I can take it out of the sky faster than it can bare its fangs."

Eraserhead nodded, getting up and moving to a counter in the room. He opened one of the drawers, pulling out a notebook and ripping out a paper. Placing it back and closing the drawer, he turned back to his seat. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, placed the paper on the table in front of him and scribbled on it. "This is the room to the hero Snipe. He's a gun expert here at the school." That was it, so Hellboy took the paper and was off.

When he got to the room, which appeared to be a firing range within the school, the hero was sitting on a table cleaning a gun. Snipe obviously was a fan of the western cowboy as his entire scheme was dedicated to it. He had the boots, the hat, the cape over his shoulder. The only thing that was really out of place was his gas mask. He noticed Hellboy immediately, nodding to him. "What can I do ya for?" He had an accent to him, again, a nod to his cowboy getup.

Hellboy held out the paper, "Eraserhead sent me here."

"Did he now?" Snipe never looked away from his gun, "You're the one that fought the monsters earlier, right?"

"Yep, that'd be me."

The hero looked at him, finally putting the gun beside him. He leaned back, "Yeah, Aizawa told me what happened. From the sounds of it, you're a pretty good scrapper." Hellboy nodded, the hero continued, "So, what's a scrapper doin' comin' to a marksman?"

Hellboy scratched his head, "I need a gun that can take down monsters."

The sniper gave one solid chuckle, shaking his head, "That's quite the order yer makin', Can you even shoot a gun that packs that much of a punch?"

The student shrugged, "Wanna find out?"

The teacher jumped from his seat, striding to the back of the range. He walked into a room and two seconds later can out with a double barrel shotgun. It was different, however, it had a much bigger set of barrels, big enough to fit a small shirt in. The teacher gave the gun to him as well as two shells. "Shoot this, and maybe I'll consider it."

The student grabbed the gun by the handle with his left hand, examining the weapon. He studied the top, finding a small latch connecting the barrel and the handle. He pressed it, making it separate with ease. He peered inside, _Empty._ Hellboy expected that, but wanted to make sure there wasn't any shells in it as some sort of test. He grabbed the shells, which he was able to pick up with his right hand on account of how big they were. Loading the shells into the barrel, he made sure to place his hand on the trigger guard as he snapped the compartment together with a motion of his left hand.

The teacher nodded, "Good, you at least know how to load the beaut'." He strode over to the firing range, pressing a couple buttons on it to bring a target close to Hellboy. "Now fire it."

Hellboy checked for a safety, which he flipped off with his right hand as it was on the right side. He aimed the gun with his single hand, placing his finger on the trigger. He pulled it, hardly feeling the kick from the device. It landed a direct hit on the target's head.

"Wow," the rustler nodded, "you're a natural whip. Now, a moving target."

He pressed some more buttons, prompting the target to begin moving. It was far from slow though, it was moving just as fast as the skinwalkers were when they pounced at the students. The teacher explained, "I saw the fight, actually. How fast those things moved, incredible I'll tell ya. Couldn't hit it myself because of that kid that jumped in. If you can hit a target that fast, you'll've proven your point."

Hellboy nodded, raising the gun again, watching the target move around rapidly, without pattern. He breathed, watching it go along, making sharp turns left and right. It made on long stride from one end to another, which Hellboy responded with flicking his arm and pulling the trigger. The target stopped, shreds from the shell covering its torso. Red turned, nodding to the sniper. "Shot him."

The teacher leaned over the railing, "I guess that's alright. Go ahead and place that piece on the table on your way out." He pointed to the table. "I'll be sure to give yours some extra kick, monster hunter." He titled his hat, lifting himself from the rail.

Hellboy stopped reminiscing about his meeting, placing his ballet. _Tenya would make a pretty good leader._ The red behemoth trudged back to his seat, sitting down with a big sigh. Izuku walked to him, noticing his head tilted back and laughing softly to himself.

"Have trouble with a monster last night?" Izuku leaned on his brother's desk, lilting his head.

Mina had started her stretch to his desk, joining in the conversation.

Hellboy raised his head, sighing, "It was Ms. Misaki and those dumb Hyosube again!"

The pink girl leaned in, "What's a Hyosube, some sort of demon?"

Hellboy didn't turn to her, but did make a gesture with his right hand that acted like he was strangling air, "No, they're a bunch of hairy pests that keep clogging this old lady's bathtub!" He let his hand slump onto the desk.

Deku frowned, "Didn't you tell her to stop growing eggplants?"

"Yeah, and she didn't listen to me. Least this time the one that was there wasn't too bright. It tried going down the toilet when it saw me."

The girl with aux cord for ear lobes leaned over to the three students from her seat down the row next to the brother's seats. The class knew her at this point by Kyoka Jiro. "Speaking of monsters, I think I might have an issue like that."

Izuku and Hellboy both looked at her. Red nodded, "Oh? What kind of issue?"

She brought out her phone, rising from her seat and walking towards them while she tapped on her phone screen, then showed Hellboy the screen. It was a picture of a clown at some point in the evening above a storm grate that had two red balloons and a yellow one. It wore the typical checkered yellow and blue design with the frills around his neck and over sized shoes. It was holding a horn and had his mouth open like he was yelling something.

Hellboy laughed a little, "What, you afraid of clowns?" Izuku frowned at his brother, who put his hands up, "What? I gotta make sure I'm doing things right!" He turned back to Jiro, waving his left hand, "Sorry, but I don't beat up clowns.

She sighed, going through her phone again, showing them both a video this time. It started with the clown honking his horn, " _Hey, everyone! Step right up and be the next in line to see the carnival!"_ Carnival music played in the background.

Jiro's window opened and she began screaming at the clown, " _HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?"_

The clown turned to her, beginning to walk toward her. The camera shook as she stepped back. _"Hey, don't come any closer!"_ The clown began to run.

She threw her phone somewhere, the camera pointing to her ceiling which showed some of her posters of bands. She could be seen running back into frame, throwing a dart out the window. Her eyes widened, picking up the phone again. Just as she pointed the camera out the window, the clown was gone and some confetti was falling down from outside the window. Jiro could be heard breathing heavily for a couple seconds. After five seconds of silence, the storm grate outside began playing carnival music and lit up from inside the grate, colors moving in and out of the ray of light.

Jiro could be heard saying, _"What the actual fu-."_ before the video stopped.

Hellboy tilted his head, rubbing the top of his head with his right hand. "Okay, forget what I said. Haven't you shown this to someone yet?"

Jiro nodded, holding out her hand for emphasis, "The police have tried dealing with it. A hero even tried going down there at one point but I never saw him come out."

Izuku stepped forward, "A hero? Do you know which one?"

Jiro shook her head, "I've never seen him before, it was like a guy that looked kind of like a fish. He slid into the that night but by morning the police were just starting to pack up. He wasn't there."

Mina was frowning, flexing her muscles, "Looks like we're going monster hunting!"

Hellboy scoffed, _"We?_ No offense, but if a monster is keeping a hero down there, why do you want to go down there?"

She got in Hellboy's face, grinning, "Because! One of my classmates were threatened by this thing, and I for one hate that! I've always helped people stand up to bullies, this is no exception." She nodded in an as-matter-of-fact attitude.

He leaned his head back again, "Guess there's no avoiding it then." He pulled out his phone, holding it over his head and going to his contacts. He laid the phone on his desk, "Put your numbers in there so we can meet up. We probably won't be allowed in there since police will be watching the grates in the area for the hero, so we'll start a ways away from the storm grate."

The girls took their turns putting their numbers in. Izuku leaned to his brother and whispered, "Are you sure you want to bring them along? What if something happens?"

Hellboy grinned, opening one eye to look at Deku, "I guess we'll just have to make sure nothing happens to them then, huh?"

Izuku swallowed, a frog in his throat. _We?_ _I have a bad feeling about that._

* * *

The ballets were in. Aizawa had them all counted and began writing the top five names. From the fifth place to the first read as:

5: Momo Yaoyorozu

4: Shoto Todoroki

3: Hellboy

2: Tenya Iida

1: Izuku Midoriya

This surprised Izuku and Hellboy. Even after telling people not to vote for him, he got third place. Even more than that though, he was proud of his brother! _Guess the mock battle left a pretty good impression for him. He really did turn it around on Bakugou, after all. Which is impressive enough._ But then he shook his head, looking at his brother and seeing the mortified expression on his face. _But, he's no leader. Yet._

Meanwhile, Bakugou was yelling at the class, "NONE OF YOU VOTED FOR ME! What am I, chopped liver!" Aizawa revealed that, in fact, Denki Kaminari, a student with an electricity quirk and Kirishima, who the class learned had a 'harden' quirk which turned his body into the equivalent of stone, did vote for Bakugou. The two of them gave him two thumbs up, to which he responded with small grumblings.

It was lunchtime now and the red brother didn't hesitate to pile the food onto his trays. He made his way to the table, sitting on the edge next to his brother, who was being congratulated by everyone at the table. All the students began ogling at the food on Hellboy's tray once he sat down. Ochaco was the first to respond to the heap, "Are you really going to be able to eat all of that?" She was leaning across the table, trying to count just how much he had on him.

Hellboy looked at his tray, nodding, "Yeah, I'll eat it all."

Izuku elaborated to the group with one of his theories, "I think he burns calories much faster than most people, since they probably go into his healing, and obviously his strength too." He turned to his younger brother "You really should try eating a little less though, we don't have _that_ much money."

He shrugged, beginning to eat the mountain of food. Between his chewing he responded, "Nah, I used money I got from dealing with people's monster problems. Besides, I'm hungry."

Mina laughed out loud as she walked to the group's table, "Be careful, Red. You might just gain more weight than you wanted to." She joked.

Hellboy turned around to face her, "Oh, haha, very funny Pinky!"

She giggled, then turned her attention to Izuku. "I was just stopping by to wish you good luck as the Class President, I know you'll do good!"

The older brother replied, "O-oh! Um, thank you."

"No problem!" She turned to the rest of the table, "See you guys later."

They all waved back to her before she turned to her table with Bakugou, Kaminari and Kirishima.

The red student continued to eat his meal as the rest of the table had their conversations, things like the studies and what the next hero related assignment they would be thrown into. Mineta made the suggestion about rescuing, "Maybe we'll have to save a damsel in distress! I wonder if she'll be wearing something like a short skirt." The girls leaned away from him, disgusted by the sleaziness of the small student. They did, however continue with the thought.

Tenya responded, "We did just go over fighting real opponents, much like the entrance exam. Since there were offensive points and rescue points involved, it would make sense."

Yaoyozaru added to the thought, "I wonder what kinds of situations they'd put us through and where that would even take place."

Everyone tried thinking of a place that could properly prepare them, but no answers came up. It wasn't soon after that an alarm went off in the school, _A_ _n_ _intruder_! The students stood and began scrambling towards the exit, causing a massive traffic jam. Hellboy, however didn't stand up, which only his brother caught.

"If something is happening, you should probably-" a rocky right hand held a finger up.

"Don't waste your guys' time." Red continued to eat, not making any effort to even try.

Izuku gave his brother a confused expression before walking away. He looked around, trying to see what his brother did. It didn't take him long before he saw it, the front gate _was_ open, but only reporters were at the door. No villain! Nezu, Eraserhead and Snipe were already on scene trying to ward them away. The student immediately looked to the crowd, which he tried yelling at to stop. But they didn't hear him.

He tried getting into the crowd to find a friend, but couldn't get through too easily. He was pushed against the glass by the crowd, unable to move anywhere! He looked around frantically, only spotting Tenya. He yelled his name to get his attention. The stern student turned immediately, spotting his friend against the glass. Izuku called out, "REPORTERS! IT'S ONLY REPORTERS!"

Tenya looked past his friend, also spotting the news stations at the front gate. He gasped, looking at the crowd that was on its way to fight people doing their jobs. He frowned, hearing another person call his name. He turned to his left this time, meeting eyes with Ochaco, who was being pushed very aggressively by the crowd, forward. He frowned even further, yelling at the crowd at the top of his lungs to stop, but they didn't hear him. He looked to the front of the crowd, above the exit sign where a blank space of the wall lied. An idea sprung in his head.

He reached for Ochaco, "MAKE ME FLOAT!" she didn't hesitate to reach her hand out. They both pushed themselves closer, trying to get between the crowd. The first attempt was met in a miss, making Tenya curse under his breath. He reached again, this time touching the pads on her fingers. He began to float above the crowd, but not many stopped at just that. He focused at the blank space of the wall, aiming his gyro-calves in the direction of the space. He let loose, flipping around as he did. He still flew forward though, hitting the space above the door in seconds. He held himself between the door frame and the ceiling, yelling to the crowd and finally getting their attention.

"THE INTRUDERS ARE ONLY REPORTERS!" The crowd stopped, some looking out the glass and finally spotting the news cast at the gate.

A couple students pointed it out, leading the rest to fall back into the cafeteria without nearly as much aggression. Tenya pulled himself down once the crowd was gone, allowing Ochaco to stop using her powers, still feeling a bit queasy. He thanked her as they walked back to their seats.

Izuku was left admiring the creativity and immediate call to action on Tenya's part. _Yeah, he deserves to me class president, not me._

When the class got back together, Midoriya brought that up as the reason for resigning the role to Tenya, which the entire class agreed to, saying that Tenya was a natural leader and the like. Hellboy couldn't help but feel a bit sad about it though, _If only you'd given it time, bro, you could have grown into it._ Hellboy shook his head, not having time for "could have's".

It was the end of the day, and the weekend was rolling in. Mina had created a group chat for Hellboy, Izuku, Jiro and herself. Once the boys got home they continued their group chat.

Mina started the conversation.

 _Mina: Hey guys, who's ready to take down an evil clown tomorrow night?_

 _Jiro: You seem too eager to go after this thing. A hero went down there. And didn't come out._

 _Izuku: But, someone does have to deal with it, and if the hero didn't then why are we trying?_

 _Hellboy: We'll deal with whatever it throws at us. Bring something to keep yourselves dry._

 _Mina: Oh yeah, we are going into a sewer, aren't we? Ewww._

Mina sent a puking emoji.

 _Jiro: What kind of hero actually goes into the sewers though, not many of them have powers that really help them there._

 _Izuku: There really aren't heroes in the suburbs that deal with sewer issues._

 _Hellboy: Whatever, we'll find the hero and get them out of there._

 _Izuku: If they're even alive._

 _Mina: Don't talk like that, Midoriya! We will find them and get them out._

 _Jiro: Where are we meeting up tomorrow?_

Hellboy took a minute to respond, looking up schematics for the sewage system and downloading them to his phone. He sent them the file.

 _Hellboy: The sewage system all links to the water filtering plant. I helped them out before, so the should let us through._

 _Mina: Wow, that's convenient. Glad you help the community, Red!_

 _Hellboy: Like I said, bring something to keep yourselves dry. And flashlights._

 _Mina: Gotcha, Red!_

 _Jiro: Yup._

 _Izuku: I'm with Hellboy, so it's covered._

The plans were set and all that was left was to wait.

 **The Next Night**

The sun was setting and the brothers had arrived at the water treatment facility. They told Inko that they were going over to a friend's house, as to not worry her too badly. Izuku's color was draining from his face as the sun went down and his brother was sucking on his sucker. The green-haired brother wore knee-high rain boots and a pair of old sweats along with an old hoodie he tore a hole into around a year ago. His flashlight was actually a headlight, which he was already wearing.

Hellboy didn't wear much, letting his hooves and muscles show and wearing a pair of basketball shorts and the undergarment he got from the school underneath. He didn't wear any shirt and was carrying his belt with the pistol at his side. He was carrying real bullets this time, and was sitting in front of the gate of the treatment facility. It was just on the outskirts of the suburban area, so they were a good couple dozen blocks away from the sewer grate in question.

"Hey," Izuku began, "I thought you weren't allowed to take the gun with you."

Hellboy nodded, "Yeah, but I figured it would be much better to have it than not."

The older brother wanted to protest, but found that he couldn't. As they stood at the gate, Izuku shifted back and forth on his feet.

A thought occurred to him before he turned to his brother, "Wait, you've never fought a demon before. Will normal bullets even hurt it?"

The red student began to think about it, but eventually shrugged.

The girls showed up together not too long after, Mina wearing what looked like a new pair of rainboots that were purple and green and only came up halfway on her calves. She had a torn pair of leggings on that were black as well as a waterproof jacket that was also black. In the pocket of the jacket, the flashlight could be seen. It was a small LED flashlight that was bright pink and looked like it had glow-in-the-dark tape on it.

Jiro had a pair of brown overalls that covered her feet, going all the way up to her waist. She had a pair of gardening gloves on with a flannel underneath the overalls. She also had a green beanie on that held her hair in it.

Hellboy sighed, standing up and shaking his head. "Mina, we're going in the sewers. Why all the bright colors?"

"I don't have to look like a plumber when I'm going down there! And what about you, you're hardly wearing anything." She pointed out as she waved to his basketball shorts.

"You know I'm probably just going to get soaked down there." He threw out his sucker, nodding towards the entrance, "I called them ahead of time, let them know we were all coming."

They got to the first gate, and the man stopped him, "Devil boy! Long time no see." He pointed to the other three, "Who're they?"

"It's Hellboy, remember?" He nodded towards the group, "They're coming with me, backup, you know?" He responded, which made the gatekeeper laughed.

"If you're fine with it, go on ahead. You know where to go."

They got inside and went to the tunnelling systems, which was a huge hole that had all the different sewers pouring into the middle, where the water was sent to the treatment part of the facility. He met with another worker, who gave him a walkie-talkie and pointed him towards a platform that hovered over a huge hole. The operator for the crane waved to Hellboy, knowing where to take them. The students clambered onto the platform and it began to lower.

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to explain to them where to go?"

Hellboy leaned on the platform's railing, shaking his head, "Nope, they knew about the clown situation, they said that they heard it a couple of days ago in the tunnel leading to your street." The air got more humid as they lowered, the sound of the water getting louder and the smell getting worse.

Mina recoiled, "It smells like..."

"Shit." Hellboy finished.

Izuku looked in her direction, staring at the tunnel they stopped in front of. "We are going into a sewer system, after all."

Hellboy rose, hopping off the platform and into the sewer tunnel before turning and holding the platform still so the others could get into the tunnel a bit easier. Once they were inside they turned on their lights and Hellboy took the lead. He spoke as they went through, "We don't know what we'll find or what forms it will take, so be ready for anything out of the ordinary."

Izuku stayed near the back of the group, covering his nose and shaking. It had been a while since the two had actually chased a monster themselves, but now he had a quirk, one powerful enough to help if need be. That didn't help his nerves as the tunnel got darker and darker.

"The hero is still down here though," Jiro reminded, "So we shouldn't act too hastily if we see something."

Hellboy grunted in agreement as they went deeper and deeper into the darkness. When they came to any sort of intersection, Hellboy radioed the person at the control room, who pointed him in the direction to go.

After twenty minutes of walking, Mina fell. Hellboy heard this, turning to see the pink girl in the muck. She cried out, "OH MY GOD! This is so gross! I think I just squished something." The group closed in, Hellboy crouching to help her up. She wiped her hand on her leggings, whimpering. He looked along the stream of waste, seeing the light from the flashlight shining through the river. He grabbed it from the water and gave it back to Mina, who gave a look of disgust when she took it back. "Why did this clown have to chose the sewers as his home?"

Hellboy turned around, continuing along the tunnel as the others in the group did the same, "Because, it's the perfect retreat. These tunnels connect all over the city, so if it needed to be somewhere else, it would."

The group continued a little bit longer until some lights and music could be seen in the distance of the tunnels. "Bingo." Was the remark Hellboy gave as he pulled the gun from its holster and walked along until they could see what was making the light. The room was lit by yellow, red and purple lights coming from a carnival tent.

Mina stepped forward, "Wow, so the carnival really is in town." She joked.

Hellboy looked below, where the ground was several dozens of meters away. Luckily, the water was going through a manhole, so the ground was more or less dry. He nodded, looking to his friends and holstering the gun, "One way down." He grabbed Mina with his right and and Jiro with his left while grabbing Izuku with his tail. As he jumped, the girls screamed all the way to the ground. He landed with a thud, making sure no one hit the ground. All three were holding onto the red devil for dear life, except for Izuku who was used to those kinds of jumps at that point, as he got off the tail.

Hellboy looked at Jiro first, then Mina, explaining, "We're on solid ground now." They both got off quickly, hearts racing at the sudden fall at the height of a building, both with a bit of color in their faces.

Hellboy was preoccupied with the tent. He took the lead again, cautiously looking back and forth for any sign of an ambush. None came from the darkness surrounding the tent, just music and light from the tent itself. Red frowned as he pulled the gun out once more, turning to the group and nodding towards the entrance, which was a closed curtain. "Get ready, we ain't sure what exactly we're dealing with yet."

They entered. The room seemed like a whole different dimension. There was no light, no music, as he opened the curtain. The room was dark, the tent was torn, the air was cold. The lively carnival that was enticing and calming for the students was a bold-faced lie.

Hellboy walked forward, looking every which way he could. There wasn't a sound or any movement from within. The tent itself didn't even move. He looked at his friends. Izuku was sweating like crazy, looking everywhere like a madman for a sign of danger. Mina had tears forming in her eyes and her slime ready was readily in her hand for if anything came around. Jiro was frowning, gritting her teeth. All of them were in a defensive stance. Hellboy continued to walk, waiting for the demon to show up. They stopped at the center of the tent, huddling up, back to back, looking in every direction and every hole and every bench that made up the seats.

Then, it started.

Laughter and horns! Bells and a faint trumpet! All was heard echoing softly, in waves independent to one another. Tears were rolling down Mina's cheeks at this point, _Why am I here? This is all so crazy, it doesn't make any sense at all!_ She looked at Hellboy, who was only gazing into the darkness. He only held his gun and waited. She looked to his brother, tears forming in his eyes and sweat dripping off his chin. She couldn't see Jiro, but could piece together what everyone felt in that moment.

Fear.

The echoes of the carnival was interrupted by a clapping, a consistent and loud clapping coming from the entrance. They all turned to it, seeing the same clown from Jiro's video clapping in the light that warped into the tent from the entrance. He was still outside, smiling in his yellow and blue suit. He spoke in a silly, friendly voice that clowns usually donned, "Well, would you lookie here! A group of friends wanting to see the show!"

He began walking forward, coming into the shadow. As he entered the tent, his form began to change. His red mouth grew into teeth that grew outside his mouth. Saliva spewing from within, forming with what used to be makeup which now looked like blood dripping down his face. He grew, reaching a height bigger than Hellboy, but without the muscle. The clothes morphed into a rough, slightly hairy form. The frills around the neck stayed unchanged, except for the blood that began dripping onto it from the mouth. The nose changed to resemble that of a rat's nose, bending in a fashion that went over his mouth and the eyes, which glowed a bright and vibrant red in the dark. The hands were long, fingers containing no meat, and dragged along the dirt ground. The feet bent like a goat's. Having two toes on each foot which were even larger.

" **I HOPE YOU'LL BE STAYING FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"** The voice rang from inside everyone's heads.

Izuku felt like throwing up, he'd never seen something like that before in his life. Even with Hellboy and his monster hunting, he'd never described anything like this.

Mina was sobbing now, shaking more and more as the creature changed. _No. No, this is a nightmare. It has to be! There's no way this thing is real, it's all just a dream!_ She tried telling herself to no avail to the reality of their situation.

Jiro was no longer gritting, but frozen in place. The creature peered at her, moving its hand. **"YOU LOST SOMETHING LAST TIME WE MET! DON'T WORRY, I SAVED IT JUST FOR YOU!"** It flicked something at her, Hellboy moving, opting for him to be hit rather than her. It entered his arm, immediately stopping the dart she threw in the video from hitting her.

Hellboy pulled it out with his right hand, walking towards the creature. "I've gotta be honest, pal, you're one of the ugliest things I've seen to date." He pointed the gun, turning off the safety. "I've got a way to remedy that." He fired the gun, blasting a hole in its left side. It howled loudly, the screech echoing throughout the tunnels.

It rushed, as did Hellboy. He started with a swing of his right fist, an uppercut landing on the creature's jaw. It responded with a downward slash that Hellboy evaded, shooting it's arm clean off. The creature didn't howl this time as it bit the devil on the shoulder, throwing him into the ground then into one of the sets of benches. Mina rushed towards Hellboy, using her slime to give her some extra speed. As she did, she threw more down between her and the monster, hoping it wouldn't follow.

The monster didn't, instead preferring to turn towards the other two. Jiro was shaking, wishing she had brought the boots to her suit at least, so she could at least defend herself. The monster's injuries began to heal, leaving no mark of the shots Hellboy gave to the creature. She stepped back, _What can I do?_ Can _I even do anything?_


	11. Hell's Regret

**It has taken a bit longer for me to complete this chapter, which I do apologize for as it's still just an average chapter size. I also apologize because there was a bit of information in this chapter that seems like it was brought up out of the blue only because I really didn't plan very much in detail for these chapters. I will be starting school again so I will complete the rest of these on my phone, which may take longer and be formatted a bit differently because of that.**

 **That's enough news for now.**

* * *

The creature lunged at Jiro and Izuku, laughing has it closed the distance between them. The green-haired kid, who had previously donned a face of horror, now moved in front of Jiro with his hand pointing towards the monster. He made a flicking motion, charging up All for One, letting it release and hitting the monster and making its body fly out of the tent. His finger turned a different color and began to swell. _It hurts, but I'd rather hurt myself a little and help us all live than have that thing hurt any of us._

It slammed against the tent, which surprisingly stayed up, only tearing a little bit near the entrance. The creature attempted to stand, only to be shot by another one of Hellboy's bullets. Blood stretched over the tent walls as the creature turned to its aggressor.

"This is between you and me, remember?" Red remarked, pouncing at the creature. It tried swiping at him, but was blocked by the Right Fist of Doom. He overpowered the swipe, pushing the elongated and boney hand to the monster's back. He continued to fall, slamming his right fist into the creature's head. The former clown fell into the set of benches behind it, breaking them all the way to the ground. Hellboy didn't wait to blast the creature in the head. The dome of the monster exploded, making the rest of the body go limp.

Hellboy sighed in relief, turning to his friends who were still traumatized. He was about to speak when the creature punched him straight in the back, sending him further into the tent. He tumbled until he stopped front of Jiro and Izuku. Hellboy jerked up, watching as the creature's head came back within seconds as it rose, the bone and the brains coming back together with the tendons and tissue wrapping itself around the bones. Finally, the skin came back around his head, the monster grinning at Hellboy and the students next to him.

 **"THAT WASN'T TOO NICE! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO HURT ONE OF YOU!"** The cackle from the clown sent a shiver down his spine. It turned to Mina who was trying to quickly get down the benches. It raised its arm.

"NO!" Hellboy went in a full sprint, but it wasn't fast enough. It ran its hand down to cut her. Time slowed for Hellboy as the creature closed in, the claws already saturated in his blood and its own and about to add Mina's to the mixture. She was in the air, the force from the cut sending her upwards. Hellboy kept running, not towards the monster anymore, but towards Mina. He pounced, catching her during her descent.

They both landed, her blood now running down his arms as he held her.

Izuku screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" as pushed both his middle and ring finger with his thumbs. The force was exponential, hitting the monster with enough power to knock him and the tent away. It flew to the wall, cratering and lying on the wall for three seconds due to the force still hitting it. Izuku's fingers were now broken, leaving his pinkie finger and his thumb remaining on his left hand. He looked to his brother, whom Jiro was now running towards. He didn't run, however, as he was distracted by a voice coming from above.

"You there, I'm above you." Izuku looked up, seeing a fish-man. His eyes were black, his nose only a pair of nostrils. His lips were shapeless, with skin that looked shiney. He had gills and fins along his neck, wearing a black bodysuit that seemed to have some sort of symbol on the chest. He was tied upside down from the tightrope above them. "I can help you, but I need down from here. Cut the rope if you can."

Izuku connected the dots, _He must be the hero the police sent down here!_ A bullet raced across the tightrope, snapping the wire as Hellboy carried a bleeding Mina to the fish-man.

Hellboy's voice was monotone as he spoke, "How do I kill it?"

The fish-man responded by holding three bullets that seemed to contain a liquid. "Bullets, but with what the religious would called 'Holy Water' within them. It is a demon, so these are the quickest and most mobile solutions." He laid the injured girl on the floor, Jiro keeping her back off the ground.

Hellboy yanked the bullets from the fish-man's hand, looking down at Mina who spoke softly, "R-Red?" she could hardly get the last part out.

He turned his back to her, responding gruffly, "I'm ending this piece of shit, then we're getting you to Recovery Girl." He took out his gun, throwing the other bullets on the floor. He loaded the bullets into his gun, bringing the barrel to the handle again. He ran towards the monster, who was just finally getting up.

It lashed out at him, but he grabbed the limb with his Right Fist of Doom, getting angrier as he glared at the monster. He ripped off the creature's arm, throwing it to the side. The creature snapped at him. Hellboy shot its jaw clean off, the monster screeching and recoiling. Blood gushed out of his now steaming face, drenching the already red devil with blood. He punched it in the top of the face with his right hand, sending the head to the left side. He shot it in the chest, bursting a hole in its gut, more blood and steam leaving the creature that now refused to regenerate.

The student stepped on its foot, snapping it in two. More howling, **"KILL ME, ANUNG UN RAMA! SEND ME TO MY DEMISE! LIKE YOU WERE MEANT TO-"**

He shot it right in the cranium, the body going completely limp this time. He turned as it began to glow with the blood that spilled from him. The remains turning to embers and dissipating into the sewer. He got to the group, which the fish-man was using a small bit of medical tools he had. Hellboy crouched, trying to look at Mina's cuts, but he couldn't. _This is my fault. If I had dealt with this myself, nothing would have happened._

The fish-man sighed, throwing the tools away and looking at Hellboy. "We must get her to some medical treatment."

He went to pick her up, but the hero stopped him by pointing to his belt which had a walkie-talkie, "I have already called my agency. They should be here in a short amount of time. Hopefully, it is enough time."

Hellboy examined the hero, thinking back to Izuku's journal. He couldn't recognize him. "So, which agency are you from?"

The fish-man answered immediately, "The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I am Abraham Sapien, and was called to deal with this threat believing it was aquatic."

Hellboy shook his head, "I thought the B.P.R.D. was on standby."

Abraham nodded, "We are not an official hero agency, meaning I have not been realized as a hero. But, all the same, the agency does have operations within the city and further."

The walkie-talkie buzzed, a voice of a man with an accent came through, " _Abe, we're above your position now! We will make an opening to get you and the others you mentioned out of there. Do you copy, over?"_

Abraham pulled his communications device and pressed the button, "I read you, I will send the injured up first. Over and out."

They all got out and were sent to a hospital immediately, riding in either police cruisers or the ambulance. When they got there, Mina was rushed to an emergency room as the others followed suit. Their parents were all called, which was expected from them all. What wasn't expected was when Abe and another older man came into the room. The old man was balding with small patches of thick facial hair on either side of his upper lip and chin covered in the hair. His outfit consisted of a raincoat with a sweater vest and dress shirt with khakis. He also carried a small satchel with him, which hung over his right shoulder. Abe waved his hand in Hellboy's direction, showing the older man the red devil in the chair of the waiting room with the other students.

"This was who the creature referred to as Anung Un Rama, Professor Bruttenholm." Abe explained to the old man.

He waved the agent off, "Thank you Abraham, I will take it from here."

The fish-man walked away, turning the corner to leave the room. The professor went to shake Hellboy's left hand, "Hello there, I've been looking for you, lad."

He shook the hand, looking at the professor and raising his eyebrow. "Looking for me? Why's that?"

He smiled, taking a seat in front of him, "Well, as you know well enough at this point, the amount of paranormal activity has been resoundingly active as of late. A sudden exponential rise compared to the gradualistic behavior it took around nine years ago."

Hellboy looked to the ground, now uncomfortable with how things were going. "I guess you know everything then, eh?"

Izuku gave a look of concern to the professor, who caught the look. Jiro, who was out of the loop, tried absorbing everything she could. The professor responded, "Yes, and in fact we have been on the case since before your appearance, working behind the scenes and trying not to spur a panic. In doing so, we have discovered things even you don't know, I would wager."

Hellboy looked at the old man, who was still giving a soft smile. The student frowned, tilting his head upwards, "And what exactly would that be?"

Bruttenholm waved Hellboy off, "Right now you have bigger issues, yes? You are on the bench now about if you will be expelled from UA Hero Academy."

Jiro and Izuku both jerked forward, "What!?" Jiro continued, "If anything, I should be the one getting expelled! I put him up to this in the first place." Hellboy looked to Jiro, whom he only knew for a very short time, saying that she was willing to take the fall for him.

The professor nodded, "Hellboy has accrued a reputation over the short time at the high school, yes? They would most likely not believe a single student. An entire agency, however, would be taken seriously. Especially an organization that didn't have any ties with the UA Hero Academy." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge, which Izuku recognized from the symbol on Abraham's chest. It was a grey and black symbol with an image of a hand holding a sword with a triangle underneath it. "We at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense offer you a place in our ranks. You can still train as a hero, as we too will be joining ranks of the Hero Academy agencies. However, because of our governmental status, you will be given exceptions to the laws about using quirks on a whim."

Hellboy took the badge with his left hand, rubbing the symbol with his thumb. "How does this fix my situation though? I wasn't exactly an agent when I went into the sewers." He then nudged to his classmates, "They aren't agents either."

The professor opened the satchel, showing him documents from a folder. Hellboy read them as the doctor spoke, "If you accept and join this agency, these papers explain everything. As of the third day of your school year, our agency would have reached out to you, giving you the opportunity to fight paranormal entities as a government official. And the other papers are of tonight's events, showing how the students were lured by the demon within the tunnels. We also state within the document that in the case of any student being injured we would compensate for any bills that arise. Which we will."

Looking through the papers, it showed exact signatures of the students and a full document showing the briefing of the mission. It explained how Hellboy and Abe were agents tasked with eliminating a demon that terrorized and kidnapped three students and bring them back to the surface alive.

The professor continued, "This way, neither you or the students can be put to blame for using quirks and the like."

Hellboy closed the folder, handing them to the professor. The red devil sighed as he looked Bruttenholm in the eyes, "Do you know if she's gonna be alright?"

The nodding professor relieved the young red devil. But he sighed, seeing no other way out of the situation. "Alright, professor. As of a few days ago, I was an agent of the B.P.R.D."

He smiled as Hellboy looked him in the eyes, Jiro and Izuku both looking at their classmate. The professor stood, "Then, you can keep the badge as your own. Expect to be debriefed some time in the future! I will explain this awful incident to your parents and let them in to check on you all." He walked out of the waiting room.

Izuku looked to his brother, who was only rubbing the symbol in his hand. His face was still, confidence that seemed to radiate off him was now gone, he was lost in his mind of thoughts. Jiro noticed this too, thinking back to her own words and then to Mina, who was the one suffering throughout all of this.

After a couple of minutes, the parents of the students came in. Jiro's parents weren't too surprising, her father had long, wavy hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white T shirt with a food stain on it. His eyes were red, due to the amount of tears in his eyes.

Jiro's mother had dark, short hair that was in a mess relatively on the right side of her face. She also had her daughter's ears, as they fell down having aux plugs at the ends of them. She was wearing a worn red long sleeve shirt and a pair of black, baggy sweats. She made sure her daughter was okay before turning to Hellboy. She approached him, calmer than he had expected, she did have a tear in her eye though, "Thank you for helping our daughter. We had no idea that a _demon_ of all things would have grabbed her while she was out."

The father, who was bawling again, began to walk towards him too. Except he was still holding Jiro for what seemed like dear life, "There's no way we could ever repay you! She's the entire world to us!"

Hellboy shook his head, not saying a word as he walked towards his own mother. Izuku was already in front of her at this point, getting an even bigger sob than Jiro's father gave for his daughter. She was wearing a simple grey sweatshirt with blue sleeping pants, she even still had her slippers on. She reached to hug them both the best she could, not able to put her arms all the way around Hellboy's size. Once everything had calmed down and the Midoriya family took a seat, Inko began to ask her questions.

He eventually got the story straight as him and Izuku were on their way to the friend's house when the monster snagged Izuku and dived into the sewers. Hellboy chased after him after calling it in to the B.P.R.D., eventually meeting with the other agent before finding the demon's lair. The other students began to fight back, which got Mina hurt in the process and Izuku using his quirk. Abe and Hellboy went into action, taking down the demon after a couple minutes of using the 'holy bullets.' Abe called for help and got the students out. This story almost sickened him, _I'm not the hero this story makes me out to be._ I _didn't refuse my friends,_ I _got them hurt and I am not a hero._

His mother believed the story though, rising from her seat and ready to be on her way home. Once they got home, it was almost midnight. Inko rushed straight to bed, mumbling something about not getting enough sleep for work. The brothers got into their room, neither being able to sleep. Izuku saw his brother, who was sitting on his workout bench just staring at the floor.

He looked to the ground too, trying to find the words to say, "You know, it's not your fault."

"Don't give me that crap. You know damn well it is." Hellboy kept staring, going over the single moment that dragged on in his mind. The monster hurting his friend, someone who cared so much and only wanted to help her classmate be rid of a bully.

Izuku raised his voice a bit, "Not true! We saw what that thing was on Jiro's phone. We saw the skinwalkers earlier this week and how dangerous they were!" the older brother leaned off the railing of the bed, "We knew the risks and we took them, just like any hero would. We are in a school for heroes, right?"

Hellboy finally looked up, frowning, " _Heroes_ don't deal with demons and monsters! They deal with villains, other people."

"They also help others, no matter the risk. If someone is in danger we help them as best we can! It doesn't matter if it's dangerous, we know it's dangerous. That's why we take the risk, so others don't have to!" His brothers words rang in the devil's ears. He didn't have much of a response. There was a long pause, the silence filling the room.

"I thought back at the school that it would be fun. That we would just be a team of monster hunters. That everything would go fine, like the manga I used to read." Hellboy explained, not able to say anything else.

Izuku smiled a bit, relaxing, "You know, you're usually so headstrong and capable that I actually forget you're only ten years old."

Red laughed a bit, "Guess I've gotten pretty good at that act, huh?" He stood, crawling onto the bottom bunk. "You're right, of course. I can't say it still won't bother me."

Izuku leaned back, "Of course it bothers you, you're still a hero at heart after all."

The brothers had a bit of trouble sleeping that night, nightmares and memories flooding their minds. After all the craziness of the week, Izuku was worn out. Reflecting on the past six days, Izuku turned towards the wall and closed his eyes. _I sincerely hope we can relax tomorrow at least._


	12. Hell Takes a Trip

**Sorry about not being able to bring everyone as much of the story as I could before, I don't have nearly as much time anymore because of school and such but I finally am getting this chapter out here. For those that have been waiting, here's chapter 12, again, finally! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Midoriya brothers' Sunday was one spent inside, both of them using the time to take baths and heal after the fight with the demon. Izuku got a text from the All Might, who had been told about the incident from a new board member. The board member, whom of which the brothers discovered was Bruttenholm from their favored news station, went over the incident with the other board members and even finally made the B.P.R.D an official Hero Agency as of that morning. They revealed that the scale of paranormal attacks were on the rise, and this lead to the agency's necessity to be made as soon as possible. In the text, All Might continued saying, " _When you and Hellboy get to school again, Recovery Girl wants to see you in the nurse's office for your injuries."_

During the news station's broadcast of the new agency, Izuku turned to his brother, who was sitting on the couch with him and his mother, drinking his soda. "Does this mean you're a registered hero?"

The red brother shrugged, "Not likely, I'm still in school after all, so I can't really respond to everything. They might make me go out on weekends though." he took a sip of his soda, leaning his head back into the cushion of the couch. The conversation was left in questions.

Near noon, Izuku began his regiment of training the best he could, trying to keep up with his quirk and injuries. Hellboy had gotten a text from Jiro within that time, so he focused on that conversation.

 _Jiro: So, I heard that the B.P.R.D became a hero organization today._

 _Hellboy: It did._

 _Jiro: I'm not sure if that means you know if you're a hero now or not._

 _Hellboy: Probably not._

There was a pause that lasted a couple minutes.

 _Jiro: Have you heard back from the situation with Mina?_

 _Hellboy: No, but I figure Recovery Girl will look at her some time today and patch her up the best she can._

 _Jiro: Yeah. I'm really sorry for letting the rest of us get dragged down there, I didn't think it would get so dangerous so quickly._

 _Hellboy: It did, but it's like Izuku said last night, we are training to become heroes, danger is a part of that._

 _Jiro: I guess he's right, but still._

He knew exactly how she felt, how badly the situation made Hellboy feel like someone had punched him in the gut. Like All Might had punched him in the gut. He didn't respond to the text, he didn't really have the words to respond. He walked into his bedroom which his brother was working out in. He joined, putting many more weights on the bar than he usually did. He put a couple good hundred pounds on it, and began to bench.

The Sunday was almost over, Hellboy was sweating from the workout with him brother. They both moved out of their room, going to the living room to see what the dinner was. Hellboy opened his phone again, hoping some kind of response would come from his friends. No notifications. He laid the phone on the living room table, waiting for dinner to be ready.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The brothers were on their way to the school, getting ready for their second crazy week they wished wouldn't come. Izuku headed for the nurse's office, as his teacher instructed and Hellboy headed to the classroom. When he got to the ridiculously tall door, he slid it to the side. He walked inside, being met with a familiar old man in a sweater vest and khakis.

Bruttenholm smiled, waving the devil in, "Come in, lad, don't want to be late!"

Hellboy raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing in here?"

The old man nodded, "That is something I will explain once class starts. I believe, however, there is someone you'd rather want to see now." he pointed in the direction of Hellboy's desk.

The student turned, meeting eyes with an even more familiar pink girl with small, yellow horns and black eyes with yellow irises. She smiled brightly, waving with the optimism she always carried. Hellboy headed towards her, tail twitching like crazy. He stood at the side of her desk, looking at her face. He went back to the sewers, to the other face she had, one that was completely different to her usual. The blood dripping off his arm as he held her, the remorse and guilt hit him again.

This time, he couldn't hold it back, he dropped to his knees. He held her in a gentle embrace, going back to the bastard's attack over and over in his mind.

Mina was surprised, to be sure, but returned the warm hug with one of her own. She smiled, even laughed a little, "Now you know how it feels, huh, Red?"

He released her, looking right in her eyes which had tears in hers. He nodded, "I'm sorry for what happened. It should have just been me down there."

She rested her head on her hand, "From what Jiro told me, it seems like you might get that wish."

He sat in his desk as the bell rang, all the students stopping their gossiping over the two. Bruttenholm started the class off after Aizawa took attendance. "This class in particular has had some interesting encounters with entities of the paranormal. I'm sure you all remember the skinwalkers that attacked on the first day." Unease was sent throughout the classroom. The professor nodded, "Well, those were not the only paranormal attacks. Both Saturday and Sunday students from this class and class 1-B were attacked as well." He pointed to Hellboy and Mina, "Mina Ashido, Hellboy Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro were attacked on Saturday in the sewers after an incident of the students being grabbed by a demon. We sent Hellboy and another agent of the B.P.R.D down to deal with the creature, which involved Mina Ashido receiving an almost fatal injury. Luckily, the agents dealt with the demon and it is now dead." He then turned towards the center of the class, "Then another incident with Fumikage Tokoyami, involving a rather strong homunculus that began terrorizing a neighborhood. He was able to deal with the creature, luckily, but the suburban area did suffer great loss."

He closed his eyes, "Another student in class 1-B was also targeted, a Reiko Yanagi who was attacked in her own home by spirits." He opened his eyes, "These attacks aren't simply random, there is a pattern. The students that were targeted all have some form of paranormal origin as well. Yanagi herself is half ghost, Tokoyami is the host of a shadow demon and Hellboy is himself a product of Hell."

More unease flooded the classroom, some looking at the students mentioned. Particularly Hellboy at the mention of being a product of Hell. The professor continued, "These students are not to be feared, they have rejected the destiny and nature they were purposed for, opting for a life of heroics instead of the chaotic. However, due to these attacks the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense wants to ensure the safety of the students as best as we can, so we have ordered the school to have a school trip. A vacation if you will, so the agents assigned to cleaning and investigating the school will not be disturbed. We will be performing safety exorcisms and surveys of the school from every angle, physically and astrally, which requires a lot of concentration."

He lifted a briefcase he had hidden in the podium, opening it. He pulled out train tickets with pictures of snow on them, "You all will be transported to a resort of sorts for a week so as to give enough time for the agents to perform any and all procedures that need to be done. Class 1-A and 1-B will be going as one as they both have been shown to be targets to the paranormal."

There was excited chatter from everyone. Hellboy leaned back, _A resort huh? It would be nice to not worry about things for a while I guess._

Mina perked up, "Wow! I'm glad I was able to recover for this!" She turned to Hellboy, "What kind of resort do you think it will be?"

He shrugged, tilting his head towards her, "I don't know. What does it matter, it's a resort either way."

She nodded, smiling as they both turned to the front. Bruttenholm continued, laying the tickets on the podium, "However, I will still be sending agents with you as a precaution. There is the possibility for danger still, as the paranormal incidents have been occurring at a vastly rapid rate and seemingly unpredictably so."

The students nodded, all acknowledging the threat that still loomed over this, but still excited about the small vacation they had ahead of them.

Hellboy looked to Tokoyami, who was getting ready for the lesson Aizawa was preparing. Hellboy did the same.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The brothers were waiting at the train station for the rest of the students to arrive. Izuku's fingers were healed thanks to Recovery Girl yet again. The older brother only had one suitcase for a couple changes of clothes, but Hellboy had two bigger bags, so as to hold everything he needs as well as his outfit and gun just in case. They got there much earlier than everyone else due to their morning regiment of exercise that took place much earlier in the day, so when they got home they'd already had bags packed for the mandatory vacation the bureau issued.

Izuku was wearing a T-shirt with a hood on it and a long sleeve underneath. He also had on his blue jeans and sneakers, all the casual clothes he typically wore on a weekend. Hellboy had a compressed and stretchy long sleeve shirt that had rolled up sleeves due to his right fist. He also had a wide belt that was unbuckled over his black jeans with a fire accent on the sides of his thighs. He also wore his custom boots for his hooves and a glove on his left hand that had holes for his knuckles. He also donned his shades, sucking on his sucker as they both waited.

The only other early birds were Tenya and Momo. Tenya had his coat on already, having his backpack that looked filled to the brim with inventory, though nothing was spilling out of it. The coat was a puffer hoodie with fur around the hood hole. He also had a pair of sweats with normal sneakers but also snow shoes on his side, hanging by the laces off his bag.

Momo had a red leather jacket over a white long sleeve shirt. She wore her own blue jeans and sneakers, and had two bags as well. One was a green duffel bag that was hanging off her shoulder and the other was a simple purse around her other shoulder.

Tenya saw both the brothers waiting on the bench, immediately waving and walking forward. "Midoriya brothers! You're here already?"

Izuku nodded, "We got here not too long ago."

Hellboy remarked, "You do know we aren't at the resort yet, right Turbo?"

Tenya didn't smile, just nodded, "I am aware, Hellboy. I just figured I would save myself the hassle of putting my coat on when we got there."

Momo joined in, "It won't really matter much since everyone else will be putting on their coats just the same." she looked to the red student's right hand, "How will you get a coat on anyways, is the school providing you one when we get there?"

Hellboy shook his head, leaning back on the bench, "Don't need a coat, the cold doesn't bother me."

Tenya was peering at the school, which was still and lifeless. He shrugged his bag a bit more snug on his back, nervous. "So, Hellboy, what do you think they're doing in the school specifically? If I may ask, that is."

Hellboy shrugged, tilting his head towards his friend. "The professor said they were doing some exorcisms. They're probably going to put wards around the halls and gate for spirits and demons. I don't really know what they've got planned for monsters though."

"Speaking of," Momo said, "the Professor talked about you like you were an agent of the new agency."

"He did."

She crossed her arms, "If that's true, why aren't you in the school joining in the exorcisms?"

Before Hellboy could think of a response, the teacher and agents arrived, Aizawa being the one to announce their presence. "I told you to be here five minutes _later."_

The students looked at the teacher, who was in his hero outfit which was all black. His shirt was a simple long sleeve shirt and pants, all made of a tough material. He had his cloth tendrils around his neck as well as a pair of yellow goggles with vertical shutters connected to the frame in the same color. He had a backpack with a single strap across his chest, hanging off his back loosely.

With him was someone both Hellboy and Izuku recognized, Abe Sapien, who was wearing a dark green and white skin tight suit. He had two small canisters connected to a system on his neck which seemed to be filled with water. He had a belt on with other water canisters on it and a pouch on his left side. On his right side was a holster of a gun with no weapon. His feet were bare, as was his hands, which showed small fins on his heels and webbed fingers. His head had a larger fin along the back of his neck and the top of his head. He had a suitcase himself which was very filled.

Another person was with them, someone no one recognized. He looked like he was in a submarine suit with dials on the front of the suit he was fiddling with. The suit itself was brown and tan, the boots and gloves being made out of what seemed to be brown and almost rusting metals. The helmet was the most enigmatic as it was made out of mostly metal with a glass dome on the top and small gear-like pieces on where a mouth would be. Inside the helmet was a white gas that moved around slowly, but there wasn't anything like a head in it, just gas.

The new person marched towards the students, bowing to them, "I believe this is the etiquette of this country, yes?" there was a German accent to the gaseous man, "My name is Kraus, I'm the other agent that has been sent to escort you and your classmates to the resort." He rose, the helmet turning to the direction of Hellboy.

Abe approached to the side of Kraus, bowing himself, then rising and turning to Momo, "I believe you were inquiring about why Hellboy wasn't at the building?" She nodded, he responded, "It is because he is still a student at the academy. We wouldn't encroach on the rules of the school nor his education. He is a part of your class, so he travels with your class in most cases." his expression never changed throughout the conversation, though he did wave his finger in the air a bit while talking, showing small pads on his fingers.

Hellboy raised his head and his eyebrow, "In most cases, what about the few?"

Abe turned to him, looking him up and down, then raising his hands so his palms were facing the devil, "If something that requires brutal strength we don't have comes up, you will probably be facing it."

Hellboy chuckled, crunching on what was left of his sucker, "Works for me, Abe."

The seven of them waited for the other students to arrive. New students 1-A didn't recognize also began to meet with the teachers at the train station, which Izuku and Hellboy reasoned were class 1-B. When everyone was there, the classes split up by their respective rooms and walked into different train cars. The exceptions were Hellboy, Tokoyami and a girl from 1-B that had short white hair and a very sad look on her face. She was fairly short and had a small hunch to her. She was wearing a simple grey hoodie with jeans and worn sneakers. Tokoyami was wearing a blue tracksuit, which really contrasted with his crow-like head. They were all beckoned to a separate car with the B.P.R.D agents.

The car the students were led to was lush and colorful. It was a pretty fancy train to begin with, having an almost straight pass to the resort, and so being accommodated just as well. The seats were set up like booths, which Hellboy was glad for since he could fit in those a bit better than the normal seats. When everyone was seated, the agents began by handing the tickets to them. The tickets were pretty simple, looking much like receipts that read the time, name of passenger, location picked up and location drop off, ect.

Hellboy looked at the location, which read Hakuba Mountain. _Sheesh, that's a pretty great distance away._

Abe began, sitting in the booth across the train car, "You all are, as of this vacation, temporary agents of the B.P.R.D."

Tokoyami and Reiko both jumped, Tokoyami asking, "What do you mean?!"

Kraus waved his hand, "That was a bit blunt, I will admit. I will explain." the gas in the suit reached for the bag department, bringing out a suitcase he didn't carry onto the train. He sat it on his table, opening it. A hologram popped from a machine in the suitcase, showing a map of a snowy resort and police reports from the area on the side that were almost illegible. Kraus continued, "As of the last couple of days, people have begun to disappear from the area of Hakuba. Now, this wouldn't be B.P.R.D. territory at first glance, however," the screens showed two pictures of large footprints in the woods, both of different shapes. "These footprints along with the lack of animal activity in the area has led us to believe something is happening there."

Yagani stepped in very quietly, "B-but why are we getting involved. Couldn't you two… you know, do this on your own?"

Abe nodded, "Yes, we definitely could. However, the Professor thought this to be opportune to see how both Hellboy works on mission. Secondly, he believed it to be ideal for you and Tokoyami to see for yourselves if paranormal investigation and defense would be something you were interested in."

Tokoyami nodded, "So, Hellboy is already an agent after all. What does this mean for us?"

Kraus answered, "That depends on if anything even is going on at all. If we find something or something finds us, we will enact. If nothing happens or comes to light, you all will have a relaxing vacation."

Hellboy rested his head on his left hand as Abe continued, "Through my own research in fairly recent and uncovered scriptures, a mountain is mentioned quite often. I personally believe Habuka Mountain is the location implied within the texts."

Kraus closed the suitcase, picking it up off the table. "However, this is a vacation first and foremost, so I sincerely hope Abraham's hunch is wrong." he put the suitcase back in the storage, closing the compartment and turning his dome of gas towards the students, "Though, he is never too far from the truth. So I would expect some form of attack if I were you."


	13. Hell on his Way

_**It has been an extremely long time since my last update on this story and I do apologize for that, but I definitely have not forgotten this story in the slightest. This portion is a lot less action-y than other chapters but it was important, in my mind, to create. I hope this dialogue is thrilling enough for some and enough for everyone else to suffer through.**_

* * *

The train ride to the next station was just starting to get underway as they passed over buildings in cities and continued their way to the mountain range. The three students were left to their booth and their own conversations. Hellboy, after the presentation was over, took another sucker out of his pocket and stuck it right in his mouth, moving it to the right side of his mouth with his tongue. He had the whole side of the booth he was on to himself and set the Right Fist of Doom on the table that separated the students. He put his back against the wall, facing the opposite end of the train and began to relax himself.

Tokoyami took out the pamphlet for the ski resort, going over all the things it had to offer. He stood almost motionless as his eyes glazed over the pages and his feathers swayed slightly as the air conditioning threw air throughout the train cars. Every once in a while, he would open his mouth hidden by his beak, licking his thumb and turning the page to see what else there was to offer, sometimes humming in acknowledgement of what the pamphlet let him know.

Yagani was pursing her lips and watching the environment change around them as the train rushed through the city. She had been glancing at the Right Fist for some time, quickly looking back to the window with a squeamish expression. This wasn't unseen, however, as the red devil easily noticed the girl's unease.

He sighed, turning his head towards her. She quickly turned away, but still glancing at his from the corner of her eye. He began, "If you have something to say, say it."

Tokoyami looked up from his pamphlet, observing the interactions between strangers. Yagani jumped, quickly jolting her head to face Hellboy. "I-I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to stare, it was just that I really don't know any of you. And your gauntlet was on the table and I was wondering why you were wearing it, but no one else was questioning it and-"

Hellboy raised his right hand, letting the hand stay open as to prompt her to stop. "This isn't a gauntlet, girly. This _is_ my hand."

Yagani's eyes widened as she bowed her head as best she could, "I didn't realize, s-sincerely! I apologize!" when she raised after neither students said anything, she continued, "But, I was also kind of wondering what exactly you were."

Tokoyami nodded slightly, the feathers on the back of his head uneventfully trying to stay in one spot, "That was a question I had as well." the crow-headed student brought power into his voice as he always did. "I've done my research on many kinds of demons from Hell after an incident a couple years ago, and none had even mentioned your right hand. They had mentioned the horns, but most of _those_ stories seemed fake."

Hellboy shifted, setting himself upright as he spoke, "Does it really matter _what_ I am? I mean," he pointed to Tokoyami with his left hand, "you have a shadow demon sharing your body with you. In most cases that would kill a person, and if not that lead to outright possession." He pointed to the girl this time, but the waved his hand, "Honestly, ghosts, spirits and ghouls are just strange to talk about. None of them are very consistent."

Tokoyami held his hand out, shaking his head, "I believe you are misinformed. The spirit I am hosting is only similar to shadow demons, however it is not a formal demon as I'm sure you've come to know them as. As you said, there are spirits and the behavior of spirits are more in line with nature."

Hellboy sighed, leaning back into his seat and staring at the ceiling, "Yeah, well I don't even _know_ what I am."

Tokoyami leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

He looked back down leaning forward, "It means exactly what I said. I have no friggin' idea what I am. I have horns, a big right fist and I'm red. That's all I know." Hellboy was scowling at this point, "If that's not enough, then you can stick it up your-"

They were interrupted by Kraus, who had been walking over once the aggression began, "Hellboy, whom you've noticed has the horns and the fist and all, is the bringer of the apocalypse as discovered by our friend Abraham." Kraus pointed his glass dome towards the two new agents, "You can imagine why we've kept this as a confidentiality. If any of the public learned if this fact, there would be chaos and he would be killed on the spot. However, as you have already seen, Hellboy has aimed to fight destiny and to help us instead to eradicate monsters and other entities from harming others."

He stood up, grabbing Kraus by his suit with his left hand an cocking his right fist back, "What is your deal! How do you know even half of that?"

Kraus didn't even try retaliating, though Tokoyami had already summoned Dark Shadow and Yagani was partially ghost. Kraus just calmly explained, "They already knew of your name and the top brass of the B.P.R.D have questioned many monsters of Hell about the name. Some talked more than others and we pieced those clues together. Truly, it was the work of the Professor and Abraham." the gaseous entity waved towards the students. "These students must know the bare minimum of what the B.P.R.D rookies know and more. They are paranormal agents, they should know as much as you, Abraham and I know."

There was a silence for a moment, the student scowling at the agent, then he let go. "Fine, have it your way, rain cloud."

Hellboy sat back down, still scowling at Kraus, "I am the bringer of the apocalypse, sure. But it hasn't been brought up too much until recently when the paranormal attacks began to be normal."

Tokoyami sat back down at this point, fists still clenched. Yagani piped up as she went back to her human form, "W-well, as long as you're on our side, I'm relieved a l-little bit."

The other student continued the thought, "Do you even have enough power to do something like that? I mean, you weren't able to necessarily overpower any of the entrance exam robots."

The red student began picking at his right hand, shrugging, "I was kind of having fun there, I wasn't serious."

Abraham had joined in from across the train car, "That, and he isn't at full power right now." The students turned to look to Abraham, "How some of the species we've encountered have roughly explained, they wish to go through some form of ceremonial ritual to invoke the power of the apocalypse from Hellboy. Until then, he's still as mortal as you and I, just stronger and more difficult to kill."

Hellboy rested his left arm on the back of the booth bench, cocking his head to the side, "Which isn't important because I'm never going through with that." He looked back to his peers, "I don't want to destroy humanity, I want to destroy monsters. End of story."

Tokoyami nodded, giving what Hellboy could only imagine was a smirk through the stiff beak, "Then, you have our word that we trust you."

Yagani nodded with Tokoyami, giving her first attempt at a smile the whole time she had been on the train. They both gave their word that they wouldn't tell anyone about his situation as they arrived at the first station. The train stopped at Nagano station, which the students all piled out of to get to the train across the tracks, which would be their last train they got onto.

As the students got together outside the train, Hellboy met up with his brother and friends, which some asked questions about. After being denied the information they had learned from the agents, they went back to getting into the next train, which was about as fancy as the other. It seemed although the agents had these trains specifically put onto the tracks to separate them from the citizens as this train only had three cars, the conductor's booth and two passenger cars.

They all strolled on the train, finding their seats in these booths. Hellboy was following his brother towards a booth near the middle, sitting in one side by himself so his right arm rested on the table. Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya sat in the opposite seats, both the brother and Ochaco asking why Tenya _still_ had his coat on. Hellboy got himself comfortable, laying his back on the side of the train.

He sighed, grabbing the sucker stick out of his mouth and placing it in his pocket to throw away later. He closed his eyes, crossing his legs on the seat and laying his tail across his stomach. The train began to move, rocking it back and forth slightly. He focused on that movement, letting the sound of everyone talking on the train turn itself into a mumble, inaudible. He eventually faded into blackness, where he felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing, smelled nothing and tasted nothing.

This blackness drifted him along like a stream, one that was warm and soft. This, too, eventually faded as images began to form.

He was standing in one of the alleys from years ago, before he had a home. He saw a smaller version of himself digging into a dumpster, scavenging. This foraging was interrupted by the echoing sound of something dropping. Hellboy and himself looked towards the sound, spotting a familiar curly and green-haired boy when he was still in primary school. He was at eye-level to Hellboy and was pointing at him with a look of horror painted on his face.

He had a yellow t-shirt on with five small turtles going across the chest, the turtle in front hidden by a pitch black stain on it. He wore tan cargo shorts with similar stains to the shirt going down one leg. When the boy opened his mouth, black liquid poured out like the tap from a sink and began making a puddle of it on the ground.

The boy spoke in a voice that didn't match his, one Hellboy didn't recognize and was clear, as if the liquid didn't affect him at all, **"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"**

The young devil took a step back without control over his own body or his mouth as he spoke in a younger voice, "What do you mean? I haven't hurt anyone, I'm just-"

" **NO! You hurt me, you hurt everyone, you hurt."** The boy accused, the puddle now reaching Hellboy's bare hooves.

The small devil began to cry, shaking his head as he walked away from the boy, "I'm not doing it on purpose! I promise!" He put his right hand on his chest, "I'm not a mean person, honest!" He threw his hand away from his chest as it burned him, leaving an imprint of his hand on his chest.

The boy laughed, walking forward and holding his arms forward, **"Don't you see? You're meant to hurt!"**

Hellboy turned to run, but was stopped by Mina Ashido, who was crying as her back released the same black liquid from her cuts. _**"You're the monster! Stay away from me…"**_

He tried walking forward, which she retaliated with sobbing the liquid, _**"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**_

He turned back to the boy, who was face to face with him. The boy put his hands around Hellboy's skinny throat, pushing him to the ground. He couldn't get up no matter how much he tried, he couldn't. The boy cackled as the ooze began to rise above the red devil's chest, releasing one hand and placing it on Hellboy's right horn. One more push threw him under the ooze.

Hellboy struggled to breath, struggled to think. The black carried him again, this time cold and wet. It swelled in his eyes and lungs, it stank like rotting flesh, it burned his eyes worse than embers, it crawled into his ears and scratched his eardrums, it tasted worse than a skunk's spray and it bit every angle of his body.

The voice rang in his ears again, **"Wake up, Hellboy!"**

* * *

"HELLBOY!"

He sat straight up, swallowing as much air as he could manage. His eyes were all over the place, trying to figure out where he was. His skin all stung as an arm would when it was asleep.

He finally got a grip of himself after he wiped his face. He was still on the moving train and there was snow falling and in heaps out the windows. In front of him was his brother, who was leaning on the seat Hellboy was laying on. To his right, leaning on the table with one hand was Mina who had a cup of water in her other hand.

Izuku was the first to speak up, "Hey, are you okay? You were gasping in your sleep like you were choking."

Hellboy took one more deep breath, exhaling slowly as he glanced at all the other students that were staring at the scene. He nodded, looking at his right hand which had taken a good chunk of the table with it. He placed it on what was left of the whole table.

"Yeah, just a really bad dream is all." He raised his left hand towards Mina, who handed him the water.

She remarked, nervously laughing, "Seems more like a nightmare, you know?"

Hellboy drank the water slowly, getting the taste out of his mind. He stopped with it halfway down as Aizawa finally got through the crowd of students.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt?" He looked at Hellboy finally.

He responded, "It's fine, teach, just a very… impacting nightmare."

"Well, you look fine at least, nothing I can really do here. We're almost there so don't sleep until we get to the resort. And when you do, make sure _no_ _one_ is near you."

He turned to go back to the other car and left the students on their own.

* * *

The train was stopped and the students were getting their coats on. Hellboy was already off the train and had changed out of his black long sleeve due to the sweat. He had on, instead, a grey muscle shirt that was torn almost to the bottom. He took a deep breath, feeling the cold air hit his sweat, cooling him down tremendously. His bags were slung on his right shoulder with all of his things, including his B.P.R.D uniform and weapons.

He sifted is left hand through his hair, waiting as everyone got off and into Hakuba station. Mina, Ochaco, Iida and Izuku finally got to him, all excited about the resort as everyone was.

Iida wasn't too happy, however, he marched right to Hellboy and began berating him, "You have even less on now! Do you not realize it is snowing, Midoriya Red?"

"What did you call me just now?"

He shifted his glasses back up his nose, "I admit, the name isn't exactly formal but I wouldn't want to overstep any boundaries and I need something to refer you two differently, so-"

Hellboy waved his hand, "Seriously, just call be Hellboy then. Everyone does."

He almost looked offended by that, "That is most impolite! No, I cannot call you by first name, that's not the kind of relationship you and I have now."

Mina piped up, leaning on Hellboy's chest, "Why not just call him Red like you added onto it?"

Tenya shook his head at that, "No, that won't suffice either. You're the one that gave him that nickname, Ashido, and you're the only one that really uses it, I would figure you wanted that nickname for yourself."

Mina cocked her head to the side, then grinned, "Yeah, I guess that's true!"

Tenya looked back to Hellboy, "Besides that, aren't you going to get sick like that?"

He shook his head, "Never been sick a day in my life."

Izuku chimed in, "Our mom figured out his body temperature was really high one day and we took him to the doctor, it was about as hot as a desert, as he put it." the brother looked to the other, "He's so warm he actually kills bacteria on the inside of him."

Mina was hugging Hellboy now, pressing her face against his chest, "Yuh, hi's like a friggenn heatur!"

Hellboy's face turned a bit of a darker red as he shifted his bag more on his shoulder, "You've got a coat, Pink."

She giggled, still hugging him, "You guysh should tri thissh, it'sh way bettur than a coat!"

Izuku was leaning against his side as he was just wearing a jacket himself, "It's what I usually do during the Winter when going to school, he really is much warmer than a coat."

Across the way, Hellboy heard Mineta complaining about how Mina's breasts were pressed against the red student and not him. Hellboy got annoyed by that quickly, but decided to ignore it.

The bus finally arrived at the station as the agents announced, so the students began to walk forward. Hellboy picked Izuku and Mina up with ease, keeping them close as to let them stay warm. Mina giggled as she pointed to the bus and shouted, "CHARGE, RED STALLION! TO THE SKI RESORT!"

They got on the bus, which was tall enough for Hellboy to walk through. The bus only had plenty of room, so Hellboy could have another person sitting with him, which Mina volunteered for. Izuku sat with their other friends and they were off once everyone was settled.

For a minute, neither of them really said much, though Mina really wanted to. She finally did when the station was out of sight, "In all your adventures fighting monsters, you ever fight one in the snow?"

Hellboy nodded, smiling, "Yeah, there was actually an ugly guy called a Nuppeppo. Stank too. Basically, it's a big blob of flesh that was trying to get into people's homes because of the cold and even hurt the owner's dog. So, they made a few calls, and I eventually heard about it. At this point, I was just in primary school but I had been protecting people from monsters for a while now. I go up to where it was, this temple in this suburban area just a bit out of my way."

Mina nodded, propping her head on her hand, "I bet you beat him pretty hard then, huh?"

He shook his head, "I recognized it, and these guys never try to attack _anyone._ I figured he was just trying to run away and accidentally hurt the people's dog. But he probably saw the horns and fist and thought this would be it for him. He goes to throw his weight at me and I smash his head with a nearby boulder. Then I keep hitting him until the boulder breaks."

She gasped, pushing his shoulder, "You didn't kill him did you?!"

"Hell, no! It takes a bit to kill these guys. He backed off and asked if I wanted eternal life in return for him getting off. Obviously, I just let him go."

Her eyes widened, "So you're actually immortal!"

He stuck his tongue out and made a noise like he was vomiting, "Ugh! No, you need to eat a part of them for it, if it's even a real thing. I wouldn't even if it was, it probably tastes like the whole undead had been sitting in the Sun for ages. No, I'm not."

She made a vomiting sound as he said it, "I think you probably made the right call. Grossest way of becoming immortal!"

They both laughed it off, Mina leaning back on her seat. As she did, she winced at her back. This brought Hellboy back to the dream, and he became dismal. He didn't show her this face, though his tail showed it enough. "You alright?" He asked.

She brushed him off, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's only sore a little." She raised her fist into the air and flexed her arm through the coat, "I can still take on any villain that comes my way!"

He smirked, "Yeah, well hopefully this bit of R&R will fix that bit of soreness."

She nodded as the students all got excited. The bus was finally near the hotel, which stood out due to nothing else being near it except for road and the ski lodge up the hill. It had white walls and brown wooden accents that made it look gray from a distance and windows lined all around the building which marked every room with a window view. The roof was a striking red in the midst of all the whites, grays, blacks and browns that made the snowy plains and woods in the area.

Hellboy took a deep breath, _I need to prepare for a bit of R &R myself. _He exhaled as his peers excitedly awed at the hotel.

* * *

 _ **So, I've also been wondering what other kinds of stories anyone would be interested in me trying my hand in or seeing how I interpret two worlds coming together. I hope everyone reading this enjoyed it!**_


	14. Hell Has Some Fun

When the students finally gathered in the hotel lobby, the teacher set down some rules for their time there. Aizawa didn't need to speak up too much as when he spoke the students from both 1-A and 1-B began to quiet down.

Both classes were gathered past the black landing, where Aizawa stood, and the narrow set of stairs which led to the rest of the lobby.

"Listen up," the teacher almost mumbled, forcing everyone to pay attention so as to just plainly hear them. "There are going to be rules here. Number one, no using quirks against anyone else unless given permission to use them. Number two, boys bunk with boys and girls with girls. Number three, only four people can bunk together at a time. We will be trying to fill the rooms so the only rooms that should have any leftover students will be the only room with less people. Number four, all students are to be inside the hotel by nine o'clock. We will be checking for the students every night at nine thirty, so you should at least be in your rooms at that time. After that, you may continue to roam around the hotel to your heart's content. Don't disturb the other guests. An immediate week's detention will be given if I receive any complaints on that regard."

He waved us off to find our roommates. Hellboy already knew he was bunking with Izuku, so the next question was whoever else was going to bunk. Tenya was Izuku's pick, who agreed only if any other male student had a room. This eventually ended with Mineta, Tokoyami and a boy from 1-B not rooming with others. Tokoyami requested his own room due to his spirit getting very restless during the night. Mineta couldn't find anyone that wanted to bunk with him because they were afraid his perverted activities would lead the teachers to blaming his whole room for something he did. The other student was a member of class 1-B, who simply stated that he didn't want to bunk in the same room as Hellboy due to how he looked and his nightmare from earlier.

He had light blue hair and had a pudgier build than most of the people in the classes. He had a very defensive demeanor.

He held his hands up, "I don't mean that as anything against you, I'm sure you're a really good person. But late at night, if I wake up and turn and see-"

"That's fine," Hellboy placed waved his right hand in front of his face, "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

So, it was agreed that Iida would bunk with the two boys, as well as Denki Kaminari, a student from their class, volunteering to bunk with the three of them.

"Yeah, I suppose I could bunk with you guys. You seem to be cool enough guys." He sniffed his nose, smirking as he did. A few seconds after, he made a strange face, lunging forward with a sneeze with snot running a little out of his nose. He groaned as he walked away to get a tissue.

The red student shrugged, looking to his companions that were still with them. "This should definitely be fun. Let's go get the keys."

They all nodded, Tenya taking the lead as they headed to one of the lobby receptionists. When they got to her, she looked immediately at the large red man in front of her. Her mouth was stuck open as she a bit of his horns reflected some of the lights, giving a soft glare. Tenya cleared his throat, which didn't get her attention. He spoke up.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She snapped out of it, her face a bit pink. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare. You're here through the U.A. Hero Academy, right?"

Tenya nodded, "We are indeed. We need four keys for a room, another person we're bunking with is dealing something at the moment."

She opened a drawer, "Of course," grabbing four keys and laying them on the counter. "Here you are, four keys for four gentlemen."

She turned to the red student, giving a small smile, "Again, I apologize for staring." Her eyes wandered downwards, catching sight of the Right Fist of Doom. "Oh, weapons aren't allowed at this resort."

Tenya looked back to his hand, then back to the woman with a glare.

Before he could respond, Hellboy did, "Maybe I need to make a sign to nail to this thing." He lifted his large appendage, moving the fingers seamlessly, "This is my hand."

She looked at the horns, then the hand, making the connection, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I should have guessed that before I said something." Her face was pink again and she was shaking her hands in the air.

He waved his left hand, letting his right hang, "Don't worry about it, I'm probably going to be hearing that a lot today."

They grabbed their keys, Izuku giving Denki his key as they headed to their rooms which was on the fourth floor. When they got to the elevator, Tenya sighed as the doors closed. "You deal with that on a daily basis, huh?"

The devil nodded, putting a sucker in his mouth, "Yup, that and the looks. Watch, there's gonna be a mother with her kids on our floor. When we pass by her, she's gonna pull her kids closer to her and she's gonna tell them not to look."

When the elevator opened, the four trailed behind Hellboy. It was when they turned the corner that a mother's eyes widened at the sight of him. Her daughter also give him a look, though with a bit more awe than shock. She tugged at her mother's coat.

"Mommy! Look at the tall red man! He's so big!"

The mom hushed her as the boys approached, pulling her closer and putting her hand in the daughter's. "Don't look at the mean man."

The groups passed each other. Hellboy's head remained up, walking by as if nothing had happened. Izuku wasn't too surprised, but he still looked down. After the years of walking around with his brother, he knew about the slander people placed on him.

Tenya thought to when he himself judged his classmate before he knew him, the evil way he looked taking precedence over the person before he met him. He understood why she thought the way she did, but now knowing the truth, he couldn't help but feel guilty because of it.

"Hey, lady!" Denki yelled back. The others turned, as did the mother and her kid. "How about you not judge my friend like that before you get to know him?"

Izuku put his hand on Kaminari's shoulder, prompting the yellow-haired student to turn to him. "It isn't worth it, leave it alone."

Denki frowned his burrow, pushing the green-haired student's hand off his shoulder, "What isn't worth it is people talking bad about people they don't even know."

He moved past the rest of them, now leading the way to the room instead of Red.

When they got to the room, they were immediately shot with a calm, blue ray of light coming from the large window overseeing the mountain range covered in snow. Izuku and Denki dropped their bags in awe of the view, immediately rushing towards the window.

Tenya stepped over the bags, brow wrinkled, "You two come back here and put your bags somewhere no one can trip over! Someone could twist their ankles and Recovery Girl isn't here to fix that."

Izuku smiled, looking back to the group, "The view is amazing, Iida! How could you just stand there without looking at it first?"

Red smiled, picking up his brother's bag and tossing it on the bed as he strode to a closet on the far side of the room to set his bag near it. "We can put our things up later, right now I'm starving."

The roommates nodded, putting their things in spots away from each other's and headed out the door. All of them made sure they had their keys before closing the doors which locked automatically.

On their way to turn the corner back to the elevator, they ran into some of the girls. Ochaco, Tsuyu, Kyoko and Mina.

Mina was the first to notice, "Hey, Red! You guys heading to the cafe too?"

The red student nodded, his brother opting to add, "I was kind of hoping we could go down to the mountain range later too."

Uraraka pepped, "Oh, that does sound like fun! We totally should."

Asui walked forward, nodding, "Maybe we could could even ski down the mountain using the ski lift here, ribbit."

Hellboy smiled, shifting his weight to one of his legs, "That sounds like a plan. Care to join us for lunch then?"

All four girls nodded, taking the lead to the elevator. As the girls walked forward, Denki grinned as he threw his arm over Izuku's shoulder.

"Nice work, Deku. You're a natural!" He whispered. This was only returned by a confused face.

The dining room was vast, having a great view of the mountain range through a very large set of windows. Above were chandeliers, which were still below another window which allowed for other guests to view the mountains as well as the guests dining. When the group got to the dining room, they could see a couple other students as well as other guests having their meals.

They got their food and sat down at tables next to each other as many of the other students began piling in. Uraraka and Ashido sat with the Midoriya brothers while Iida and Kaminari sat with Jiro and Asui. As they began eating, the dining room was now filled with lively conversations between many friends, with a little bit of hostility between the classes. It was mainly between Kirishima and student from 1-B, whom the students were able to name as Monoma after a girl with red hair hit him on the top of his head.

Even this altercation seemed peaceful for Hellboy, he took a deep breath as all the different smells of food filled his nostrils.

As he exhaled, he turned his head to the window.

I really hope nothing's out there. I want this to last. The devil thought to himself.

Jiro noticed this, leaning towards him, "You okay?"

He grinned and nodded, "Just thinking about that hill. It's gonna be a blast going down that!"

"That is, unless someone starts falling down it."

Hellboy winced, laughing under his breath as he said, "That would be painful."

He turned back to his food, which was a small plate of pancakes. The brothers had missed breakfast due to the training Midoriya had to do and the time for the train's arrival. As he ate the plate, his tail twitched back and forth as it usually did with his favorite dish. He even hummed a little as he ate, mesmerized by the taste of the American breakfast.

He was brought out of the trance by Uraraka, "Wow, you really like pancakes, huh?"

"Mhm," He gulped down the warm, fluffy cake, "Pamcakes are the best."

She leaned forward, giggling at the red-skinned student, "Don't you mean pancakes?"

The green-haired brother turned to Ochaco with a smile on his face, "He's always called them that, ever since his first time eating pancakes. Everyone has tried correcting him but it never changes."

"That's adorable!" Mina nudged her fellow overly pigmented student, laughing as she did.

Hellboy's face changed to a slightly darker red as he continued to enjoy his brunch with a smile on his face. When the thought occurred to him, he spoke up, "Does anyone here even know how to ski?"

He looked to the other table too, making sure they heard the question too.

Tenya closed his eyes as he lowered his bowl of rice from his face, "I would think it would be much like when I use my quirk on roller skates."

Jiro looked to the other table, giving a slight nod, "My parents and I went to a ski resort when I was a kid. I think I remember how to ski."

Red looked to the students at his table, who had very little to add to that. Kaminari spoke up, "Well, I'm sure it's not that difficult. At least, I will have it down by the end of the day!"

Jiro grinned, leaning forward, "You want to make a bet out of that? ¥500 says you can't get from the top to the bottom without slipping by the end of the day." She held out her hand for a handshake.

He didn't even look at her hand as he grabbed it with his own, "¥1000 says I can!"

"Deal."

"Deal!"

They both were grinning at each other, ready to prove each other wrong and win the bet.

Everyone had finished eating and were eager to get their things for skiing. Hellboy went straight to the desk for ordering skis and the gear for it, since he didn't need to get a coat for it. He did, however, wanted to be sure he got goggles and skis that fit hoofed individuals. Luckily with the diversity that arises from quirks, they had exactly what he was looking for.

When everyone grouped back together with him and gotten their things, they went to the lockers to put their belongings they didn't want to lose in the lockers. As they walked out, the cold air licked their faces, small snowflakes sprinkling and melting on their faces every now and then. Hellboy never felt this as the snow tended to melt before it reached his skin.

Iida looked to the big, red student, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather get something on over that?"

Hellboy, who was still just wearing a grey muscle shirt and black jeans, shook his head, "And make us wait any longer to get into the snow? As if, Motor Legs!"

The red student knelt down, grabbing a big chunk of snow and chucking it in the direction of the nagging student. The snow, along with a little bit of water, hit him right in the face. Iida jumped, immediately going to wipe the snow off his face.

He grinned, wiping the water off his glasses. "If that's how you want to do this, fine. I'll indulge you!" He rolled to the side, grabbing a bit of snow himself and throwing it as he landed on his feet.

The snow would have hit the devil in the chest, had he not used his powerful legs to dash to the side, evading the attack. He grabbed another grouping of snowflakes with one hand, spinning around as he scooped another ball with the other hand. He threw the first ball, Tenya ducking underneath the ball of snow hurtling towards him. The other ball was already rushing towards him. With no time for him to react, the snow hit the top of his head and got itself underneath his coat, causing him to shiver and struggle to get the snow out from his back.

Hellboy noticed the onlookers, so he used his tail to dig into the snow and threw as much as he could at them. His friends raised their hands in front of their faces, attempting to block the wall of snow that just came hurtling towards them.

"You guys don't need an invitation to throw some snow! Come on!"

The taunt got them into the fray, throwing balls of snow and laughing as they did. Mina tossed a ball at Ochaco, who was building her artillery with her gravity quirk. Izuku was busy building a fort of snow as Denki threw himself down on it trying to dodge one of Hellboy's incredibly fast throws. Helboy was also being ambushed by Tsuyu, who was throwing snow while she was leaping in the air, grabbing snow as she landed, and repeating this against the different students. Kyoko was still brushing off snow from the avalanche from earlier next to Tenya, who had finally gotten the snow to melt from the inside of his coat. They continued to throw snow, switching targets with no real person in mind, getting revenge on each other for each ball thrown.

It all came to a halt when they noticed what was above them. It seemed like a cloud made purely out of snowballs, and behind it was a struggling Uraraka. She smiled as she pressed her fingers together, letting the snow fall to the ground at once.

Kaminari tried running away, screaming, "SNOW NUKE! RUUUUUUN!" as everyone, including him, was buried in the massive amount of snow.

Everyone, except for Red, was brought down by the snow, digging themselves out of their white, cold graves.

Asui shook her head, looking at the brunette who was grinning at her finishing move, "I think she just won, ribbit."

As the devil trudged out of the snowy blanket, he agreed, "And how."

When they all got their barring, the students finally began their march to the ski lift. When they got there, they split into groups of two, Hellboy with Mina, Izuku with Tenya, Ochaco with Tsuyu and Kyoko with Denki. The lift moved relatively slow as to give people on the bottom enough time to get on the lift itself, but was quicker and safer than walking up the mountain itself.

Tenya was the first to speak up between the two boys, "This is nice, being up here. Although I can't help but think we are also wasting our time."

Midoriya looked at his blue-haired friend, "I guess so, but they needed this time to make sure the school wasn't haunted or possessed."

"Does it really take this long to do that? I mean, you and... You and Hellboy have done an exorcism before, right?" His eyebrow was raised.

The other student shrugged as he turned forward, watching his younger brother with Mina as she leaned away from him with a giggle, then leaned against him.

Izuku answered, "I personally haven't done an exorcism with him, but he has done a couple. They were small hauntings, but even with those he would be gone until early in the morning, sometimes until five in the morning."

Tenya nodded, smiling as the friends in front of them laughed together, "Then I suppose it's right that it takes this long. Still, something still bothers me about all of this." The curly-haired student looked to the other as he continued, "Why aren't the other classes of our school with us on this vacation? It isn't as if there wouldn't be enough rooms to house us all with the system we have for us."

The older brother looked to the ground below them, thinking about the epiphany, then turned back to Tenya, "Do you think the B.P.R.D. and Hellboy are a part of some secret mission?"

"Maybe," he paused, looking towards the snow-covered trees that reflected the light of the sun, "With how this agency seems to operate, as they were able to fully recruit a student to their organization without them being a hero yet, I couldn't say it's out of the question."

Izuku thought back to when Hellboy, Tokoyami and the other student was sent to the agent's car during the first part of the trip. Tenya is on to something, for sure. There's no way they aren't part of something at this point.

The thought was pushed away when the lift finally reached the top of the mountain. Both the boys hopped off the lift, meeting up with the red and pink students. Mina was tugging on Hellboy's muscle shirt as she awed at the distance to the bottom of the mountain.

"Wow! That's such a long fall." She proclaimed.

Hellboy nodded, kneeling down to put his skis on his hooves, "I'm thinking Kaminari's bet is going to be going to Jiro."

The lightning-quirked student groaned as he stepped forward, "Says you! I'll probably win this bet on my first-" he fell forward, landing on top of a blanket of snow. He raised his head, "Okay, maybe my third try."

Kyoko and Mina began laughing as Ochaco and Tsuyu began their approach to the group. Everyone began putting their skis on, sliding their goggles over their eyes and preparing themselves for the drop. While they were preparing, another familiar voice popped up towards them.

The students looked at the lift, noticing their classmates coming up to join them in the drop. It was difficult to miss the boy with red and spiked hair next to the perpetually grumpy blonde.

Kaminari raised his hand into the air, "Hey, Kirishima! Bakugo! You guys skiing down too?"

"You know we are! We're real men like that!" The boy grinned, prematurely hopping off the lift to land on the ground faster. Katsuki waited until the lift got to the right spot before eventually jumping off too, though he still glared at Izuku and Hellboy as he walked forward.

The red student noticed the hostility, "Hey, Bakugo,"

The blonde snarled, "Yeah, what do you want, you red monkey?"

"How about we race to the bottom, I bet I can beat you down!" His tail was still twitching as he ignored the comment.

Katsuki turned his attention towards the mountain, narrowing his stare, "Shut it, I'll kill you."

Hellboy grinned, digging his sticks into the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." He peered down the mountain, noticing the children that were oblivious to the world around them, "Try to avoid many jumps though, don't want to hit any kids on the way down."

"SHUT IT AND LET'S DO IT ALREADY!"

Both the boys shot off, Katsuki opting to use his explosions to get a burst forward while Hellboy used his sheer strength to push off. They both got around twenty feet off the ground before descending back towards the ground. Before the blonde hit the ground, he create another explosion, gaining him some distance ahead of the red student. This didn't last as the devil used his legs yet again to gain a burst of height and speed. He almost caught up with his opponent before noticing Tenya bursting ahead of them both, his calves visibly on fire as his layers of pants were rolled up.

He definitely isn't a stranger to this. Red leaned back, swinging his right fist as he did. When it came forward, he kept his balance, gaining him a burst of speed that got him just past the blonde opponent.

He turned back, a smile on his face as the blonde shared a dastardly grin. When Hellboy looked behind the student, he saw his other friends moving down the mountain. Izuku and Ochaco were taking their time it seemed, just trying to keep their balance. Mina was ahead of them, a bit more confident in her balance on the skis since she used her quirk to slide through places quickly. Kyoko was behind them all, only because she was too busy laughing as Denki fumbled and tumbled to try winning the bet they made. Tsuyu was in the middle of it all, showing no signs of nervousness but also not speeding through. Eijiro was ahead of them all, trying to keep up with the three leaders.

As Hellboy turned back to face forward, he threw the weight of his Right Fist of Doom again, gaining more distance ahead of Bakugo. They were almost to the bottom. Tenya had already gotten there and patiently waited for the other classmates to reach the bottom.

With Bakugo's next move, he lundged ahead of the red student, and explosion came about which landed him the victory between him and Hellboy by five seconds.

The victor was panting as he trudged towards his former opponent. "Ha! Would you look at that, the red monkey lost."

The red monkey laughed as he patted Bakugo on the back with his right hand, "Not gonna lie, that was good! I didn't think you would use your quirk to gain that much speed."

The blonde simply scoffed, "Maybe you shouldn't be thinking so low of me you damn devil!"

The two glared at each other for a second. No matter how much Hellboy tried, Bakugo never warmed up to him.

"I thought we were having a good time, that was fun. Why is it you always, without missing a beat, turn around to spit in people's faces?" He started to walk forward.

Bakugo got into a defensive stance, continuing to glare at his classmate. "Because I know that I'm above you! I don't care how strong you think you are, I don't need your pity."

Red shrugged, kneeling down to unclip his skis, which he still fumbled with due to the Right Fist of Doom. "Look, I don't know where this is all coming from, but we're here to have fun. Leave the hero stuff, that 'I will be number one' crap, at the school." He looked up at his classmate, raising his left hand and trying for a smile, "C'mon, loosen up a little."

The blonde smacked his lips, turning away from Red. He knelt down, taking off his gear much easier than the other student. "I'm never gonna be your friend, hell spawn. I'll kill you before I ever am." He picked up his gear and began trudging inside.

The other students finally got down the mountainside, laughing as the tripped over themselves attempting to walk with the skis on. Tenya, who had seen the whole interaction, approached the red student and lent his hand out to him. Hellboy took it and picked himself back up.

Tenya spoke softly, his head turned in Katsuki's direction, "There's simply no talking to him. He doesn't even try to approach others."

They both turned to each other, Hellboy shrugging, "I don't know. That went better than it has gone in the past." Hellboy smiled as he looked back to the group.

Denki had finally gotten to the ground in a huge ball of snow. It was clear to both Hellboy and the others, he wasn't winning that bet.

The group went ahead to ride the lift another time, excluding Hellboy and Tsuyu. The red student decided it would be good to go inside and get some warm drinks for everyone, since by the second drop they would no doubt be freezing. Tsuyu was already too cold to continue.

"My frog-like biology does not allow me to stay in the cold for too long, ribbit. So I will be calling it a day for skiing for me." She explained, with an odd shiver to her usually dormant expression.

They both waved to the group as they headed for their second slide down the mountain. As Tsuyu and Hellboy headed for the doors inside, he offered to carry her skis. She didn't take the offer, though.

"It's gotta be really cold from the snow." He insisted.

She simply shook her head, "It's okay. I can carry my own weight. Thank you for the offer, Hellboy."

He nodded, not having a clear way to argue with her. Once they entered the building, the immediate rush of warm air hit them and made at least Tsuyu's fingers and toes sting.

She spoke up again, "I've been thinking about some things. You were adopted by Izuku's mother, correct?"

He looked down, a bit taken by the sudden interjection into his personal life. He hesitated, "Yeah, I suppose I was. What do you want to know about that?"

They got in line for returning skis as she continued her thought, "Professor Bruttenholm had mentioned that you were from Hell. I was just wondering how a demon from Hell managed to get into the custody of a suburban mother." She looked almost directly up to him, her face unchanging. "If you don't mind me asking."

The line moved forward pretty quickly, as they were up to give their things back. They handed the clerk all the gear and began their walk towards refreshments. "I thought Izuku told you guys the story already."

"I don't remember him telling me the story."

They rounded another corner, catching an eye at the long line for drinks. So, they decided to sit down.

He leaned back, thinking back almost ten and a half years ago, before All Might, when he was still in Hell with his father. Then being chased by both Aizawa and All Might after being brought through the portal. He shook his head, turning back to Tsuyu.

"Nah, it's not important anyways. I'm here now, right? So let's just leave it at that." And they left it alone while they waited for the line for drinks.


	15. Hell, Ice, and the Baby

The boys were awoken by a scream coming from the halls of the hotel. Izuku and Iida were on their feet first, bursting out of the door to get onto the scene. Denki and Hellboy, however, were groggy as a result of being woken up so suddenly.

As the two boys were walking out of their door, a woman in one of the hotel's robes and loosely fitted clothes came around the corner. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from the apparent tears running down her cheeks.

"Please, help me! It took him! Oh, God, it took him away from me…"

The teacher along with Kraus came around the other corner. Hellboy finally trudged out of the room as well. Tenya was quick to take hold of the woman, being sure to hold her gently, yet firm, as the woman returned with her own tight grip, "Ma'am, calm down. Who was taken?"

"My baby! It took my baby boy!"

Her room was just down the hall after turning the corner. Many other guests were awoken themselves and curious about what the situation was about. Aizawa took charge, informing everyone that he was a hero and that it was being taken care of. Hellboy came around, his usual belt around his waist just above his sweatpants; his gun was not presently in the holster, however. He, Aizawa and Kraus were looking into the hotel room the woman was occupying. Outside of the room was a little girl, whom of which Izuku and Tenya were trying to comfort.

"Do you mind if we enter the room?" Aizawa asked.

The woman nodded.

He, Kraus and Hellboy entered the room.

The room was somewhat messy now, the sheets and covers scattered across the floor towards the door of the room rather than the two beds. Between said beds was a portable crib that was made up. An infant was crying inside the crib. Other than that, the room was much like every other room, no other signs of a struggle or a kidnapping were present. The window was open, but not enough for anything larger than an infant to crawl through.

Aizawa and the other two approached the crib cautiously, only to find a small boy crying helplessly in the bed in just a diaper.

The woman approached the baby's bed, "See? That thing isn't my boy, it's unnatural. It's _evil_!"

The teacher turned with a frown, his hair even standing up a little, "Are you sure _you_ aren't just crazy?"

The teacher turned to walk out, but both Hellboy and Kraus hadn't yet. They both knew better than to judge something like this at face value.

The red student turned to the woman, "You're positive this isn't your son?"

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed, "I know my son, and that monster is not him!"

He smiled to her, "A mother's instinct, right?" He turned back to the agent, who nodded to the red man before taking a few steps back from the crib.

Red took his right hand, grabbing the boy by the leg and lifting him into the air. The child wailed out. The devil pulled his left fist back.

Aizawa yelled out, "Hellboy Midoriya, what do you think you're doing?"

Kraus placed a hand on his shoulder, waving towards the scene. The teacher looked back to the student, still scowling at the situation.

Hellboy scoffed, "Maybe this will bring you out." He reached to his belt, pulling off a horseshoe. Quickly, he pushed it against the infant's stomach and it began to burn.

The child screamed, but the scream didn't belong to an infant. It was more akin to a chain smoker in his late forties. The boy began to change color and shape. Its skin turned to an unnatural yellow and it started to become more thin. The arms and legs stretched out, forming into much longer and thinner appendages than the chubby ligaments before. It's face changed to something twisted, a long, old nose and long, pointed ears replaced the human features before.

Aizawa turned to the agent next to him, "How do we know this isn't a product of a quirk?"

Kraus turned to him, "This is a fairly common entity that was found before quirks were a reality, Eraserhead. It's actually a form of fairy called a changeling which is known to take the place of children throughout European countries. And as you know, these creatures have been migrating as of late."

Meanwhile, Hellboy slammed the monster into the ground with just enough force to make the monster bounce upwards.

"Now, you bastard, you're gonna tell me where the kid is or else I'll have a friend make a bigger piece of iron to torture you with." The student threatened.

"AGH! I'll talk, I'll talk. Just stop it with the iron already!" It responded with a groan.

Hellboy picked the monster up by the neck, raising it high into the air and squeezing, "Then talk, before I get bored and take off your legs like a cricket."

"It's in the mountains," the monster explained, "I gave it to a really big guy that seems to thrive in the cold! But I don't know what it wanted with-."

There was a loud crack before the student let go and let the limp body of the changeling fall to the floor. Soon after, the body began to turn to ember like all the monsters before it had. Hellboy turned to the door, marching to the superior B.P.R.D agent.

"Why did you kill him, Hellboy?"

The student stood up, "What is that supposed to mean! He was a monster!"

"A monster with _valuable information,_ he knew where the child was."

"Yeah, in the mountains."

The agent pointed his finger at him, "But we don't know where in the mountains. We are sitting in a mountain range, the boy could be anywhere by now."

Hellboy stepped forward, getting in Kraus' face. He wanted to say something but he just couldn't find a proper comeback.

Kraus turned to the door to Iida and Izuku. "This is case is now under the jurisdiction of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense branch of the Hero Association! Anyone who is not involved directly or is not an agent need not become involved." He turned to Hellboy, "I will inform Abraham about this and have him conduct an investigation of the room. Meet with me at the exit for the ski hill so I can give you the radio and equipment. On your way, have Reiko Yanagi and Fumikage Tokoyami join you."

The red student shook his head, "I said that I would-."

Kraus interjected, "This case, compared to most, is relatively tame and holds little danger even when compared to normal hero work. We need a proper evaluation of them for the bureau and this is the opportune time to do so."

Hellboy glared at the agent for a while before finally walking forward and out of the room. But not without purposefully bumping into the steam-powered man.

Reiko finally walked out of her room, meeting Hellboy who was waiting with his arms crossed. She was wearing a white winter coat with light blue pair of thermal pants. Her hair was still a bit messy and it was apparent she was half asleep.

Hellboy had changed into his hero outfit with the exception of his boots, opting to trust his hooves on snow and ice rather than shoes that weren't meant for it.

She looked up to the red student before yawning. They both began to walk towards the elevator. As they walked inside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker that he placed in his mouth. He pulled out a second one, offering it to the other temporary agent.

"I'm fine, thank you." He shrugged, shoving it back into the pocket that it came from. She turned to him, "Was the monster spotted? The one from the train briefing, I mean."

He shook his head, "We might fight it, but we ran into something else. Some little bastard took a kid and gave it to something in the mountains. We're getting him back."

She nodded, "I-I see. Is Tokoyami going to be joining us?"

"Yeah, I told him before I came to get you. He said he would meet us down there." Hellboy stated, "Something about meditating his shadow or something."

The elevator opened and Tokoyami was, in fact, waiting for them in the lobby. The boys nodded to each other and Yanagi received a wave herself. Tokoyami was wearing a black trench coat himself with his blue tracksuit underneath. The trench coat, in contrast with Hellboy's, was closed. The shadow spirit popped out from behind his head, glaring at Hellboy as he walked towards the classmate.

The red student ignored it, taking the lead towards the lobby for the ski mountain. Tokoyami turned to him, placing a hand on the spirit, "So, what exactly are we going to be looking for when we get out there?"

Red shrugged, "The snow stopped well before I went to bed, and it doesn't look like it snowed too much since then."

Yanagi placed her hands in her pockets, scrunching her brows into the nature through the windows of the lobby as they approached, "So we're looking for footprints in the snow?"

"Precisely!" a familiar voice with a German accent sounded. Kraus had just entered the lobby himself. He was holding three lanterns that were on fire, creating a warm glow around the four agents. "We could have used the changeling to find exactly where the child was, but Hellboy killed him before we could utilize that information. However, the changeling did still climb through the window and so must have travelled through the snow to get here; this is how we will find the child."

Before Hellboy could protest the agent, Tokoyami nodded, "Then we should get going so we can find save the kid as soon as possible."

The four walked out of the building into the cold of the Hakuba winter. They immediately moved to the side of the building that faced the forest, immediately catching the trail made by the changeling. It was then that the team shifted their trajectory to the forest.

It didn't take long for the cold to start getting to Yanagi and Tokoyami. The ghost girl's face was beginning to sting from the cold air licking her face. Tokoyami had it a bit better; his feathers and beak made it a bit more bearable to withstand the cold. For anything other than his head, however, the cold hit him just the same.

As the forest was explored, Yanagi made futile attempts to warm up her hands by breathing on them and rubbing them together. Tokoyami endured it only because he was too busy trying to keep the shadow spirit under control which was working easier than normal considering the bright moon light and the snow helping reflect some of the light little by little

Hellboy tapped Yanagi on the shoulder before leaning forward, "You okay?"

She jumped, which he apologized for before she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm, uh, just a bit nervous about this is all. I've never really been on a mission like this before, you know?"

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while though. I thought you already fought ghosts before, didn't you?"

She shook her head, "It wasn't exactly a fight. There were spirits in my house, but I accidentally threw out an object they were tied to, I think." She looked at the red devil, "What about you? It seems that you may know a lot about this kind of business."

Hellboy shrugged as they passed a tree that had a chunk of bark torn from the base as well as a few large branches that were snapped away from it. "I know a thing or two about this stuff." He looked forward to Kraus taking the lead. Ahead of them, the trees were torn more and more. "More or less."

Tokoyami turned back to them, "What do you think we're dealing with here?"

Yanagi blew into her hands another time, "Y-you don't think it could be the Yeti, do you?"

Kraus responded, "It couldn't be the Yeti. I met him; he's actually quite the gentleman. He lives in the Himalayan Mountains anyways; we would not meet him here."

"Wait, h-he's real?!"

"Very real. Perhaps one day you could meet him."

It was then that white flakes began falling from above. Snow had drifted in.

"Crap." Hellboy sighed, turning to Kraus, "We better hurry up before we lose the trail."

The group carried on through the forest. They got closer and closer to the mountains towards a valley that seemed to be artificially created. The closer they got, the less prominent the trail became and the larger the chunks in the trees became. By the time the trail was gone, trees were crushed and seemed almost ran through. Once they got to the valley, the trail was gone and the path before them was more of a clearing. They also saw where the monster had been staying.

The valley was filled with roughly crafted pillars made entirely out of ice. Some pillars were just that, blank pillars built like any other chunk of ice. Other pillars, however, were made into shapes of monsters or humanoid creatures. Scattered across the floor were bones and dried blood stained into ice and snow. This was the home of the monster.

There was no movement, however. Everything except the wind and snow drifting from the dark grey clouds above that littered the sky. The wind whistled through the valley, creating an eerie howl that ripped softly through the air.

The group walked forward, Hellboy taking the lead instead of Kraus. "Well, we've got an artisan on our hands." A chunk of ice dropped from above, smashing just in front of the red agent, "I'd really love to meet the artist of these masterpieces!"

Above was the monster, a towering beast that twinkled from the blue moon light. Shaped like something reminiscent of a hyena mixed with a lion, it dangled above like a chandelier. Its ice mane sparkled like crystals shaped to act as large spearheads. It looked down slowly to Hellboy and the rest of the group, every movement it made crashing into every other icicle jutting from its body.

It dropped from above, smashing into the ground with enough force to crack the ice past where the group stood. It reared its head back into a roar that crashed through the air with enough force to make ice as large as a man fall and crash from above.

Yanagi covered her ears and ducked while Tokoyami had his shadow spirit make a shield above everyone except for Hellboy as he was just out of reach. Though, no icicles fell on him anyways.

Once the ice monster was finished with his entrance, the red agent looked up at it. "Where'd you stash the kid, freak?"

The monster reeled back its hand, showing off the claws embedded into the base of the fingers.

Hellboy chuckled, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

The red student charged forward as the claw was brought downwards. He sidestepped, letting the claws smash into the ground. In response Hellboy threw the Right Fist of Doom into the wrist of the monster. The strike dealt enough force to snap the tips of the claw off and even throw the beast off balance. He moved forward, ready to backhand the head of the monster out of the way.

That plan, however, backfired as the monster began to roll forward. The iced mane zeroed in on him and was about give him a few new holes. Suddenly, Hellboy was jerked out of the way and thrown back towards the group; the counter-attack from the ice monster was successfully evaded.

He looked back, noticing the fatigued look on Yanagi's face. She looked up, "You're heavier than you look."

The grounded devil turned back to the ice monster, picking himself back up, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment, ghost girl." He pointed to the fallen ice shards, "Think you can chuck those at that ugly mug?"

"I can try, but I-."

"Good, try!" He rushed forward again, picking up a large chunk of ice himself and leaping up with the ice pointing forward.

Kraus turned to Tokoyami, "Protect her while she throws the ice! If you can, throw some ice of your own."

"What will you be doing?"

"We need to find the child if its not already too late." The agent turned away before continuing, "If the darkness unsettles your shadow spirit too much, try focusing it on the ice beast!"

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "W-wait, how did you know about that?"

"I'm an adept member of the B.P.R.D; it is my job to know these things." With that, Kraus rushed forward to the side of the battle to find the child.

Tokoyami turned back to the battle in front of them, picking up an ice chunk with the shadow spirit and throwing it at the back leg of the beast. Once it hit, the monster staggered and allowed Hellboy to get a solid uppercut onto the creature. The tip of the lower jaw shattered a little while the rest only cracked. A howl came from the beast as it recoiled and gripped its jaw with its non-broken hand.

As it did that, Hellboy jumped onto its shoulder, and then leapt towards the head. Once he had a good grip, he began to repeatedly bash the head of the monster with his right hand. The creature hunched over quickly, throwing the ice on his back like a porcupine, and the student along with it. He was stabbed by three ice shards that cut deep, one even shot through his shoulder. However, it began melting almost as soon as they entered his body. The ice he had gripped slipped out of his hand as it was sent out, just sending him to the ground rather than towards a wall of makeshift spears.

Before he could land, he was swiped by the monster which sent him flying away from the other students and almost landing on Kraus. He pushed himself off the ground, then shook his head. "God damn, that hurt!" He looked back up at the monster, which began to regenerate its icy limbs with a faint blue glow. Hellboy then turned to Kraus. "Hey, Steam Pipe, got any quick ways of taking this thing down?"

One of the other students threw a larger chunk of ice at the creature, drawing its attention away from the other two. A stray bit of debris flew towards them, which Kraus successfully ducked under. "Well, we could use the gas in the lanterns to-."

"On it!" The agent began another charge, this time slamming his right hand against the heel of the creature and jumping out of the view of Kraus.

The agent turned back to the structures of ice and scattered bones. From what he could tell, however, there didn't seem to be any remains from infants at all. Only adults and animals were able to be indentified.

The radio began to buzz through. Abe broke through, _"Have you killed the monster yet?"_

"As of right now," Kraus informed the aquatic agent, "it's still giving us a hard time. Hellboy and I devised a plan to burn it with our lanterns, however. We should be back shortly after we find the child. The monster isn't holding it, but the remains are no where to be found!"

 _"_ _Is it possible that-? No, its unheard of. But it would make sense given the situation."_

"Is what possible?"

Tokoyami created another shield with the shadow spirit at angle that redirected the attack past them. A bit of debris did get through, and it cut Yanagi's face across her cheek. Hellboy grabbed the arm and slammed it to the ground, which ripped the arm off from the elbow. He used said arm to slap the creature across the face, sending it crashing to the ground.

The red man moved swiftly towards the lanterns. Hurriedly, he reach for the lantern with his left hand.

Kraus shouted out at him, "STOP! We must change our plans!"

"What?!"

"I said we need to change the plan!" By this point, Kraus was joined back with the group, "Abraham just called in. The child has the ability to increase the mass of cold items he comes into contact with. His mother said so."

"Alright, so what?" Hellboy pointed to the monster which was just now pushing itself off the ground, "That has nothing to do with killing this monster."

"The monster is harnessing the child's quirk to increase its mass. No ice creature glows when it is harmed to regenerate its limbs, it takes time even for them. The child's quirk, however, is inside the creature to speed up the process. He needs to be extracted."

With a sigh, Hellboy turned back to the monster who had just gotten back on its feet. "So where's the kid?"

"I believe he is within the spiked mane of the creature!" The agent reasoned, "It is the most fortified part of the monster."

Red turned to Tokoyami, "How hard do you think you could throw me?"

The bird-headed student gave his attention to his classmate, "What are you planning?"

"Remember how me and my brother took out the trap robot in the entrance exams?"

"I do. I can do it." He turned to Reiko this time, "Can you make the monster stagger so I can get a clear shot?"

She nodded, waving her hands over a very large piece of debris. It lifted upwards slowly before it flew towards the monster towards its face. It went to block the face, which cued Fumikage to lift Hellboy with the shadow spirit and chucking him towards it marginally faster than he had with the icicles.

He sped towards the monster, yelling as he soared through the air. The decoy toss had just hit, smashing into pieces from the ice giant's block. This allowed Hellboy to travel right underneath its head and to its chest. He thrust his fist forward, crashing into and through the chest, allowing him to enter inside the ice beast. He could hear it howling in pain from the inside.

 _Alright, kid._ Hellboy mentally bantered, _where are you? You're about to make my job that much easier._

The red man sent another strong punch into the ice surrounding him, crushing even more ice around him. He was about to throw another, when the ice around him began to glow. However, a section of ice above him also began to glow, despite it not being broken like the section he was in.

"Bingo."

The monster outside was obviously still in pain, but it seemed to prefer to channel that pain into rage at the first thing it could see. The only thing it could target was the three that were in front of it. It howled again, charging forward.

Kraus sprinted in one direction and the students in the other. The ice beast sent a fist downward, creating a dent where they were standing. Tokoyami stood between Yanagi, blocking the rocks and boulders of ice created by it. Rather than letting them fall, however, him and the shadow spirit held the debris in a ball woven by the shadow and swung it at the giant. It was smacked across the face which only made it angrier and resulted in a few more spikes in his direction as a result. He blocked most of the attack, but a small shard of ice made it past and impaled one of his thighs. It was small, but large enough still to bring him to one knee.

"Tokoyami!" Yanagi pulled him away with her quirk just in time for him to miss getting smashed by one of the ice fists. She caught him and let him fall on top of her, "Are you okay?"

"Run."

Another strike was impending from the monster. Tokoyami's spirit began to make another shield around them before the ice fist exploded.

From the explosion, a wall of mist formed unnaturally in front of them in the shape of a man. It picked both Tokoyami and Yanagi up, then swiftly sped towards a jumpsuit that was laid on the ground.

Yanagi stood in bewilderment, "Kraus?"

The Right Fist of Doom continued upwards, smashing a chunk of it through and creating more space in the now replenishing ice surrounding him still. He sent one punch after another, after another, after another until finally, he came to an open section of ice where it was hollow. He began to crawl towards it, but got stuck. Looking down, he saw the ice had formed around his leg.

"Shit." He turned back to the hollow space, catching sight of the baby. He was encased in a spherical ice ball in toddler's pajamas. Otherwise, he hadn't been harmed in the slightest. "Just a second, little guy. I'll get you out of there really quick."

Hellboy slammed his right hand on the bottom of the sphere, destroying the ice structure and releasing the child from his prison. He caught the baby with the same hand, keeping him from touching any ice as he brought him close. Looking down, the ice had stopped forming around his leg, but had reached all the way up to his waist. He shifted the kid around to his left hand, then used his right hand to carve his way out.

He fell to the ground outside of the ice husk that remained still after the boy was rescued. The baby was still asleep and the agents were finally done.

Hellboy smiled, "Alright, now let's get back so we can finally get some rest like we were supposed to." He walked towards the group.

They joined him happily, both of his classmates still panting. Tokoyami looked up at Hellboy, "Rest is a torment far worse than any pain could amount t-." He began to grunt, looking down to the wound that was now clear of ice. He looked back up, "Let's go back already."

"Not yet." Kraus corrected, back in his jumpsuit. He turned and pointed towards the husk. A much smaller ice monster crashing out of the bigger shell on the opposite side Hellboy fell from. It roared, albeit a much softer roar than what they had been faced with.

Following the roar was a much smaller cry from Hellboy's arms. The student looked back at the golem, "You woke the baby."

He handed the child to Kraus. He charged at the golem who charged back at the red student. It took a single punch from the Right Fist of Doom to shatter the lower section of the golem. He grabbed the ice man by the neck, pulling him close.

"Any last words, you glorified snowball?" Without an answer, Hellboy shrugged and raised his fist, "Suit yourself."

He hadn't initiated the punch yet before the golem's eyes began to glow red. **_"This is just a mere taste of what is to come. This world, mankind, is doomed. These 'quirks' will not stop it. Neither will_** **you** ** _."_**

Hellboy gave the final blow, shattering the head to pieces. He took a second to stand up straight before shaking his head, "This just got so much more complicated."

He turned back to the group, trudging forward and taking the lead towards the hotel. By dawn, the four agents were back at the hotel once again.


End file.
